


Pusparagam

by PipinAmdja



Category: Friday the 13th: The Series (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient China, Bahasa Indonesia, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Immortals, Multiple Crossovers, Reincarnation, Swords & Sorcery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Ketika berusia 8 tahun, Lan HeMin ingat pernah menjadi Hermione Granger pada suatu masa.Bagai air bah memecah bendungan, kenangan itu membanjiri benak HeMin, menenggelamkannya dalam kesengsaraan. Ia ingat bagaimana ia lahir, bagaimana ia hidup, dan bagaimana ia mati.Ia ingat pada Harry, dan juga Ron.-------------
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ketika berusia 8 tahun, Lan HeMin ingat pernah menjadi Hermione Granger pada suatu masa.  
  
Bagai air bah memecah bendungan, kenangan itu membanjiri benak HeMin, menenggelamkannya dalam kesengsaraan. Ia ingat bagaimana ia lahir, bagaimana ia hidup, dan bagaimana ia mati.  
  
Ia ingat pada Harry, dan juga Ron.  
  
***  
  
Demamnya turun di hari ke sepuluh, kala Ayah dan Ibunya membawanya sampai ke kota Lan Se. HeMin masih terombang-ambing di antara masa lalu dan masa kini, hingga beberapa hal yang seharusnya dia ingat terkubur di sela-sela kenangan. Tiga purnama berlalu tanpa kesan, namun akhirnya HeMin menemukan pijakan. Tiada cara selain menerima kenyataan, dan menyambung hidup, meski sebagai sosok yang lain.  
  
Dunianya yang baru ini tak sama dengan bumi. Tempat ini mengingatkannya pada setting fantasi xianxia atau wuxia, China di masa dewa dewi purba dan hewan ajaib masih bersemayam di dunia fana, dan para pendekar abadi dari puncak-puncak gunung melayang turun dengan pedang-pedang sakti mereka. HeMin tak terlalu tertarik dengan semua itu; ia masih berharap sihir dari dunia lama mengikutinya ke sini. Namun sayang, tak peduli seberapa banyak ia merapal wingardium leviosa di dalam hati, tak sejengkalpun benda-benda di hadapannya terangkat ke udara. Ia merasa tegang dan tak rela, hampir setiap hari ia cuma diam mengurung diri di kamar, berpikir dan berpikir. HeMin sadar kelakuannya membuat cemas kedua orangtuanya, namun menjadi Penyihir adalah salah satu kebahagiaan juga kebanggaan terbesarnya dalam hidup. Ia tidak mampu melepaskan itu.  
  
Pohon maple yang tumbuh berjajar di halaman belakang rumah pelan-pelan berganti warna. Sehelai daun pertama luruh bersama angin musim gugur yang dingin berbisik. HeMin menyaksikan dari jendela kamar, hening dalam keputusasaan.  
  
Pandangannya beralih ke tembok. Karena kamarnya terletak di lantai dua, HeMin bisa melihat dua bocah lelaki bersusah payah memanjat pagar dinding. Ia mengerutkan kening, merasa terganggu, matanya mengawasi tajam dua penyusup ini.  
  
Yang satu bertubuh kurus tinggi. Rambutnya dikuncir, warnanya kemerah-merahan. Ia memakai baju berbahan murah, warnanya sudah mengabur dan ukurannya kebesaran satu nomor. Yang lain kurus pendek. Pakaiannya luar biasa kumal. Rambutnya digelung, poninya ikal berantakan bak sarang burung menumpuk di atas kepala. Kacamata bundar bergagang kayu bertengger di puncak hidungnya.  
  
Jantung HeMin mencelos melihat kemiripan ini. Ia bergegas bangkit dan menghampiri jendela.  
  
Kedua bocah itu melihatnya. Si rambut merah tampak tersipu, garuk-garuk kepala dengan malu, namun tersenyum kala memandangnya. Sementara si kacamata menyeringai lebar. Ia melambaikan tangan pada HeMin, seraya berseru. "Halo, tetangga!"  
  
Ron. Harry.  
  
***  
  
Hampir seluruh penduduk kota Lan Se saling kenal satu sama lain, jadi kabar mengenai keluarga kecil Lan yang menempati Pavilyun Maple di sebelah tenggara pasar raya dengan cepat menyebar ke segenap penjuru.  
  
Keluarga ini hanya beranggotakan tiga orang. Asal mereka dari kota HuangSe, penampilan mereka bak orang terpandang dan dari keluarga baik-baik. Yang pria tampan dan anggun; guru musik bernama Lan Huan, sedang yang wanita jelita tiada banding; ahli akupuntur bernama Lan WenQing.  
  
Sebagai pendatang baru, pasangan yang halus itu masih kesulitan menyesuaikan diri di tengah masyarakat. Terlebih, putri semata wayang mereka, Lan HeMin, konon kabarnya tengah menderita sakit keras. Menyadari ini, Ibu LuoEn, WeiSi MoLi, yang memang dasarnya keibuan, langsung jatuh simpati. Ia paling tak tahan mendengar cerita anak-anak yang menderita, apalagi si anak malang tinggal pas di seberang rumahnya.

"LuoEn, Ibu baru memasak bacang ayam. Kau bawalah ke seberang. Kalau bertemu Tuan atau Nyonya Lan, tanyakan apa mereka punya waktu besok. Ibu berencana mengundang mereka ke sini untuk minum teh."  
  
LuoEn menurut, meski agak sungkan. Ia pernah melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Lan. Pasangan itu benar-benar serasi, sosok mereka tak ubahnya Pangeran dan Putri dalam cerita dongeng. Menyaksikan keduanya selalu menimbulkan rasa kagum, namun di saat yang sama juga memunculkan perasaan rendah diri.  
  
Saat LuoEn maju mundur di luar tembok rumah keluarga Lan, berpikir-pikir harus bersikap seperti apa agar tidak tampil memalukan di hadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Lan yang berkelas tinggi, secara kebetulan ia berpapasan dengan tetangganya yang lain, Yang HaLi.  
  
Bocah itu masih sekotor dan sekusut biasa, walau menyakitkan mata tapi LuoEn sudah terbiasa melihatnya. HaLi tinggal bersama Ayah angkatnya, Yang ShiLiu, seorang Pendekar kelana yang cukup ternama di kota Lan Se. Tapi Ayah angkatnya ini benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab. Hobinya menghambur-hamburkan uang ke restoran, main judi, dan menginap di distrik merah. Utangnya menggunung tak terbayangkan! Sudah begitu bukannya membayar, ia malah kabur. Meninggalkan HaLi yang terpaksa pontang-panting kerja sana-sini untuk melunasi utangnya. Tak jarang HaLi bahkan sampai kabur ke gorong-gorong dan tidur di kuburan untuk menghindari teror rentenir.  
  
HaLi celingukan kanan-kiri, dari gelagatnya ini sudah jelas kalau ia baru saja melepaskan diri dari penagih utang yang memburu Ayahnya. "Eh, LuoEn?" sapanya demi melihat LuoEn. "Kau ngapain?"  
  
"Kau yang ngapain," gerutu LuoEn. "Ibuku menyuruhku mengantar bacang untuk tetangga baru."  
  
"Oh, untuk Tuan dan Nyonya bangsawan? Lantas kenapa kau masih di sini?"  
  
LuoEn garuk-garuk kepala.  
  
"Pakai malu-malu segala, padahal biasanya malu-maluin!" kata HaLi. Ia menggamit tangan LuoEn dan menyeretnya ke pintu pagar. Tanpa segan sedikitpun, si bocah kusut itu mengetuk gerbang kayu Pavilyun Maple dan memanggil-manggil.  
  
"Tuan Lan! Nyonya Lan!"  
  
LuoEn makin malu hati mendengar pekikan HaLi, diam-diam lega pula saat tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka menunggu di luar selama beberapa menit, akhirnya LuoEn berpikir untuk menyerah saja.  
  
"Sudahlah, mungkin di rumah tak ada orang."  
  
"Bagaimana dengan Nona muda Lan? Dengar kabar dia sedang sakit, dia pasti tetap di rumah 'kan?" HaLi lantas mengajak LuoEn memutari rumah.  
  
Sebelum ditempati keluarga Lan, Pavilyun Maple ini dulunya rumah toko yang menjual barang antik. Bangunannya bagus, terkenal dengan sebutan Pavilyun Maple karena halamannya penuh ditumbuhi pohon Maple, keindahannya tak terkatakan kala musim gugur tiba. Tidak banyak orang tahu mengenai sepak terjang penghuni yang dulu, selain ia seorang kakek-kakek aneh bernama aneh; Dengbuliduo.  
  
LuoEn sendiri punya kenangan samar mengenai si kakek aneh. Walau sudah kakek-kakek Dengbuliduo masih tampak gagah. Rambutnya putih dan janggutnya putih, kacamata tempel berbentuk bulan separo selalu terpasang di puncak hidung, dan ia amat gemar memakai jubah megah bangsawan berwarna ungu yang dipenuhi sulaman bergambar aneh.  
  
Dengbuliduo pernah memberinya manisan persik pada suatu waktu. LuoEn ingat si kakek tersenyum sedih sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seraya berkata, "jangan membangunkan naga tidur." Siapa pula yang akan berbuat begitu bodoh, jawab LuoEn kala itu, namun Dengbuliduo hanya tertawa sambil berlalu.  
  
Kakek tua itu datang dan pergi tanpa cerita. Tak seorangpun ingat kapan ia datang ke LanSe dan membuka toko barang antik, tak satupun sadar kapan tepatnya ia menghilang.  
  
Tahu-tahu kosong dan meresahkan masyarakat, Walikota Lan Se menyegel Pavilyun Maple itu selama beberapa tahun. Entah apa yang terjadi sampai rumah itu kini berpindah tangan ke keluarga Lan. Kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya ini sangat aneh, tapi LuoEn malas mencari tahu. Buat apa mengurusi yang bukan urusannya?

Konon barang-barang antik Dengbuliduo masih menumpuk di dalam toko. LuoEn bertanya-tanya apakah Tuan Lan akan meneruskan usaha kelontong itu, dan berbisnis barang antik. LuoEn juga berharap bisa melihat-lihat toko, penasaran seberapa hebat barang antik yang dijajakan. Dengbuliduo, meski katanya membuka toko untuk berdagang, tapi sekalipun ia tak pernah membiarkan sembarang orang masuk untuk melihat-lihat.  
  
Dari luar tembok, lantai dua Pavilyun Maple terlihat. Seorang anak tampak melamun di dekat jendela, wajahnya kecil dan muram sementara rambutnya diurai, sangat keriting dan sangat mengembang. LuoEn menyeringai, merasa lucu. Untuk urusan rambut kusut, sepertinya HaLi akan punya saingan.  
  
Omong-omong tentang kusut, sekarang anak paling telantar sekota Lan Se itu memanjat tembok rumah orang seperti monyet. "Heh! Kau mau apa!" seru LuoEn kaget.  
  
"Begini kan lebih cepat! Ayo sini! Tuan dan Nyonya bangsawan juga tak ada di rumah!"  
  
"Tak ada di rumah bukan berarti kau bebas memanjat pagarnya, bodoh!" Pun demikian LuoEn menjilat ludahnya sendiri dan mengikuti HaLi naik. Sesuatu di wajah muram Nona muda Lan terasa amat menusuk, entah mengapa ia merasa cemas.  
  
Nona kecil itu, sangat aneh melihatnya duduk sendirian seperti ini.  
  
Lan HeMin memergoki mereka, langsung berdiri di depan jendela, ekspresinya tak terkatakan. LuoEn merasa malu, lebih malu lagi saat tiba-tiba HaLi melambai pada si Nona rumah dan berseru, "halo, tetangga!"  
  
***  
Menyingsingkan rok panjangnya yang berlapis-lapis, HeMin berlari menuruni tangga. Ayah dan Ibunya sedang pergi mengunjungi walikota Lan Se, di rumah hanya ada HeMin dan bibi Feng, asisten rumah tangga yang dipanggil ke Pavilyun Maple setiap tengah hari untuk bantu memasak dan mencuci baju. Bibi Feng sedang sibuk di dapur, masak sambil menyanyi dengan keras, ia tentu tak mendengar ada tamu yang datang sampai-sampai tamu rumah nekad memanjat tembok. HeMin membiarkan si asisten, dan keluar ke pekarangan. Ia menemukan dua bocah itu sudah turun ke halaman, memandangi rumahnya dengan mulut menganga.  
  
Si rambut merah melihatnya, dan tersenyum rikuh. "Aku WeiSi LuoEn, rumahku di seberang..." katanya sambil menuding. HeMin tahu tempat mana yang ia maksud. Ibunya pernah berbicara mengenai Nyonya WeiSi, yang sangat ramah dan banyak memberitahu macam-macam informasi berguna mengenai seluk-beluk kota.  
  
"Dan ini Yang HaLi. Dia tinggal di dalam hutan bambu di belakang rumahku." LuoEn mengenalkan si bocah kacamata.  
  
"Apa kabar?" sapa HaLi.  
  
"Baik... aku, HeMin..." HeMin merasa amat senang, tapi iapun bingung bagaimana mesti memulai percakapan. Di satu sisi, perasaannya begitu menggebu-gebu, ia ingin bertanya apakah Ron dan Harry ingat masa lalu mereka, namun di sisi lain iapun takut...  
  
Bagaimana kalau cuma ia sendiri yang bereinkarnasi? Bagaimana kalau HaLi dan LuoEn hanya kebetulan mirip dengan kedua sahabat baiknya?  
  
"Ah! Bacang!" Dengan kikuk LuoEn mengangkat serenteng penganan berbungkus daun bambu yang menguarkan wangi yang amat enak. "Ibuku yang buat."  
  
"Terima kasih."  
  
HeMin mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mendatangi bibi Feng, meminta teh dengan sopan dan bibi Feng dengan tergopoh-gopoh membuatkan teh panas manis. Suaranya menggelegar dengan semangat ketika mengenali LuoEn dan juga HaLi -sepertinya ia kenal baik dengan dua bocah itu berikut keluarga mereka- dan tampaknya sangat senang melihat HaLi, pipi bulat HaLi habis ia cubit dan rambutnya yang sudah kusut semakin kusut karena diucek-ucek. Bibi Feng bahkan repot-repot menggorengkan cakwe, dan tak lupa menyajikan bacang bawaan LuoEn sebagai teman minum teh.  
  
Setelah beberapa basa-basi yang kaku, HeMin menerima kenyataan yang teramat pahit. Ketakutannya terbukti. LuoEn dan HaLi hanya kebetulan mirip dengan Ron dan Harry. Kemiripan mereka memang luar biasa. Tak cuma sosok, bahkan latar belakang pun nyaris serupa. Seperti halnya Ron, LuoEn punya lima kakak lelaki; BiEr, ChaLi, PaiXi, FuLei, QiaoZhi, dan seorang adik perempuan; JinNi. Sementara HaLi, ia juga yatim piatu seperti Harry, memiliki seorang Ayah angkat yang bernama Yang ShiLiu, tetapi berbeda dengan Harry, HaLi tinggal bersama Ayah angkatnya ini sejak ia lahir.  
  
Hanya itu saja.  
  
HeMin menyesap tehnya, tangannya dingin dan gemetaran. Kekecewaannya tak terbendung.  
  
"Katanya kamu sakit? Bagaimana sekarang, apa sudah sembuh?" Tiba-tiba HaLi bersuara. Kacamatanya bulat dan lucu, tetapi mata di baliknya tidak lagi hijau bak zamrud. HeMin merasa sedih. Wajah di hadapannya ini tampak begitu sama, namun juga tidak terlihat sama.  
  
"Iya..."  
  
"Umm... kamu pindahan dari mana?"  
  
"Kami dari Huang Se, Kota Pohon Kemuning."  
  
"Ooh... apa kalian sekeluarga kerabat dekat kakek Dengbuliduo?"  
  
HeMin mengernyit. Mengapa nama aneh itu terdengar tak asing? "Tidak? Siapa itu?"  
  
"Dulu rumah toko ini ditempati olehnya," HaLi bicara dengan lancar. "Dia mendadak pergi begitu saja, dan setelah lama tak ditempati tahu-tahu kalian pindah ke sini, makanya kukira mungkin kalian masih saudaranya."  
  
HeMin menggeleng, sedikit bingung. Orangtuanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal pavilyun ini kepadanya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa rumah ini siap ditinggali, itu saja. Dengbuliduo... nama itu asing sekaligus tak asing, terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Mengapa nama itu terdengar seperti...  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
HeMin menelan ludah, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar ia kembali menyesap teh.  
  
Tidak. Begini juga baik. Tak apa walau hanya kebetulan mirip. Sama sekali tak masalah. Justru... begini lebih baik.  
  
***

Hutan bambu di belakang rumah LuoEn sangat sepi dan temaram, dan rumah HaLi nyaris tak ketemu karena tertutup rapat rimbunan batang bambu kali pertama HeMin menjejakkan kaki ke sana. Rumah anak itu sangat kecil, cuma punya dua ruangan. Tak ada furnitur, satu-satunya kenyamanan di situ cuma dua gulung kasur dan dua gulung selimut. Tak ada lemari baju, pakaian HaLi yang tak seberapa kalau tak digantung di jemuran ya ia kenakan di badannya. Dapur dan kamar kecil terletak di luar, lagi-lagi cuma dilengkapi seadanya. Tetapi semuanya bersih. Air sumurnya sangat bening juga segar.  
  
Terlepas dari hidupnya yang luar biasa miskin, HaLi masih bisa tertawa-tawa. Dari yang didengar HeMin lewat LuoEn, bocah itu sejak pagi sudah kelayapan, kerja serabutan keliling Lan Se, terutama restoran-restoran juga rumah bordil, mencuci piring, bersih-bersih, dan membantu tukang masak mengupas kentang dan potong-memotong daging. Semua ia lakukan untuk membayar utang Ayah angkatnya yang sekarang kabur entah ke mana.  
  
"... Tuan Yang ShiLiu ini apa benar-benar Ayah angkat HaLi?!" HeMin terperangah, hampir tak percaya. Sebagai Pendekar kelana, Yang ShiLiu hanya menerima gaji apabila ada yang menyewa tenaganya. Sebenarnya, bila hidup dengan baik, gajinya ini cukup untuknya dan HaLi, tetapi pria ini kelewat flamboyan. Ia gemar makan enak, berjudi, dan main mata ke wanita-wanita cantik, jadi seluruh penghasilannya ia pakai untuk berpesta pora di restoran-restoran bintang lima, rumah judi, dan rumah-rumah pelacuran nomor 1 di kota Lan Se. Sudah tahu gaya hidup tak sejalan dengan pemasukan, ia masih dengan tenangnya berutang! Begitu tahu utangnya telah melampaui limit, dengan santainya ia melipir dari peredaran!! Kepada siapa lagi orang menanyakan pertangungjawabannya kalau bukan pada anak angkatnya HaLi?!!  
  
LuoEn menghela napas. "Memang benar Ayah angkatnya. Dia punya dokumen resmi yang menyatakan itu, makanya meski prihatin, walikota sini juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami-kami juga serba salah di sini, bukannya tak kasihan melihat HaLi, tapi utang Ayahnya benar-benar gila... cuma mukjizat Tuhan yang bisa menghapus tumpukan tagihan pendekar laknat itu!"  
  
HeMin tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Demi menjaga perasaan HaLi, LuoEn melarangnya membahas soal Ayahnya, jadi ia membungkam meski tak rela.  
  
Sirius Black saja bahkan masih bisa mewariskan harta untuk masa depan Harry. Yang ShiLiu ini memang benar-benar berhati hitam!  
  
HaLi sudah kerja setengah hari di restoran Bambu Kuning, karena kasihan bosnya membiarkannya pulang untuk istirahat, tahu bocah itu punya jadwal ketat di restoran lain pula. HeMin dan LuoEn menemukannya tengah membakar ikan asin di dapur untuk dimakan dengan sekepal nasi.  
  
"Eh, kalian datang!" seru HaLi. "Waduh, aku tak punya apa-apa!"  
  
"Tak perlu pikirkan itu!" Setiap mengunjungi HaLi, LuoEn selalu diwanti-wanti Ibunya agar membawa makanan, dan pengetahuan ini juga ia bagi kepada HeMin. Selain serenteng bacang, mereka juga menjinjing keranjang berisi mantou dan bapao daging. HaLi menyambut mereka dengan gembira. Membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumahnya, menggelar kasur, ia mengajak mereka duduk lesehan sambil makan, dan menikmati sunyinya hutan bambu yang mengelilingi rumah.  
  
Selesai makan, mereka bertiga pergi menjelajahi kota LanSe.  
  
Kota Lan Se, seperti Chefcaouen Maroko, adalah kota yang didominasi bangunan berwarna biru. Perumahan penduduk, toko-toko, fasilitas umum, tembok kota hingga ke gang-gang kecil berlantai batunya dicat biru dalam aneka gradasi. Pusat kota bahkan dipenuhi pohon bunga Wisteria biru, dengan terpana HeMin menyaksikan.  
  
Sayangnya, HaLi tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama mereka. Ia masih punya janji kerja rodi di sebuah kedai mi pangsit. "Jangan khawatir, bos kedaiku sangat baik, di sana karyawan tak bakalan kekurangan makan! Lagipula kadang ada banyak pangsit sisa pelanggan yang tak habis dimakan! Untung sekali kan, hahaha!" HaLi dengan tertawa-tawa menepis kecemasan HeMin.  
  
Sudah beginipun masih bisa tertawa. Kadang-kadang... baik HeMin maupun LuoEn ingin sekali mencekik dan mengguncangnya keras-keras.

"Anak itu... memang agak kurang beres," kata LuoEn, geleng-geleng kepala. Pun demikian ia tak mengejek. Senyum lepas merekah di wajahnya.  
  
HeMin ikut tersenyum. Bahkan untuk hal ini, HaLi benar-benar mirip Harry. Bukankah dulu Harry juga sering terlibat masalah? Namun sesulit apapun hidup ia tidak sampai jatuh terpuruk. Cobaan hidup dapat mengeraskan hati, namun Harry tetap tak berubah. Murni dan sejati, tiada kepahitan mewarnai perangai dan tindak-tanduknya. HeMin berharap Yang HaLi pun seperti itu.  
  
Berpisah dengan HaLi, LuoEn mengantar HeMin pulang hingga ke gerbang Pavilyun Maple.  
  
Sesampainya di rumah, HeMin melihat Ayahnya membuka pintu toko barang antik yang sudah berbulan-bulan ini dibiarkan tertutup. Penasaran ia menghampiri Ayahnya.  
  
"Ayah!"  
  
Lan Huan menoleh dan tersenyum. "Habis jalan-jalan dengan temanmu?" Ia mengusap rambut HeMin.  
  
HeMin mengangguk, agak jengah. Lan Huan memang Ayahnya di sini, tapi ia bukanlah Ayah HeMin ketika ia masih menjadi Hermione Granger. Ingatan Hermione menimbun kenangan masa kecil HeMin, sehingga Lan Huan terasa asing di matanya. Apalagi pria itu terlalu muda, juga terlalu tampan bila dibandingkan dengan Ayah HeMin di kehidupan lampau. Berpasangan dengan Lan WenQing yang juga cantik jelita, kedua suami istri ini bagaikan cerita dongeng menjelma di dunia nyata. Mereka terlalu sempurna. Makanya HeMin sering merasa aneh dan segan ketika berkumpul dengan orangtuanya sendiri.  
  
Pintu toko barang antik terkuak, aroma debu bercampur wangi cendana menyapa hidung HeMin.  
  
Ia mendengus, sempat bersin dua kali, sebelum mengawasi dalaman toko. Tidak tampak terlalu banyak barang di dalam. Meski namanya toko, gayanya dalam memajang barang malah lebih mirip museum. Hari masih sore, namun ruang toko terlihat temaram. HeMin hanya menangkap beberapa patung giok, alat musik, perabot keramik dan beberapa set belati. Pada dinding toko lukisan-lukisan dijajar, di satu sudut sebuah kerajinan kulit dibingkai dengan kayu warna. Di balik sekesel sutra berlukis kolam teratai di tengah ruangan, sehelai jubah emas tersampir pada gantungan kayu. Kerai batu kristal tergantung tak jauh; berdenting lirih dalam hening dan memancarkan kelip redup. Sebuah cermin besar berbingkai tangkai bunga magnolia bersandar dalam kegelapan, permukaannya memantulkan bayangan yang senantiasa beriak.  
  
Menatap bayangan itu, HeMin mengerutkan kening, tanpa sadar maju selangkah. Namun Lan Huan menghadangnya sambil tersenyum. "Banyak debu, nanti kau sakit."  
  
"Cuma lihat sebentar," bujuk HeMin, tetapi Lan Huan tidak beranjak. Ia kini bahkan menutupi seluruh ambang pintu, seolah tak ingin HeMin melihat ke dalam. Senyumnya masih setenang dan seramah biasa.  
  
"Di dapur, bibi Feng memasak bubur biji teratai untukmu. Pasti sekarang buburnya sudah matang." Lan Huan kemudian memanggil si asisten rumah tangga, dan detik berikutnya bibi Feng muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan menggiring HeMin meninggalkan pekarangan.  
  
Saat menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya, HeMin masih menemukan Lan Huan berdiri di ambang pintu.  
  
***  
  
Musim dingin bergulir dengan pelan.  
  
HaLi bergelung di balik selimut, memperhatikan salju luruh menyelimuti batang-batang bambu. Ia tak punya jadwal rodi pagi ini, tapi pada siang hingga malam harinya jadwalnya penuh. Ia mengesah panjang. Ayah angkatnya yang tak tahu diri itu hingga kini tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.  
  
"Ayah, tolong jangan mati dulu. Cepatlah pulang dan bayar utangmu," ia mendengus. Menyusup dari jendela, angin es mencolek tengkuknya. Bergidik, HaLi menyuruk dalam-dalam ke balik gulungan selimut.  
  
Ia meraih bacang sisa semalam. Dingin dan agak keras, tapi untungnya tak basi dan masih enak. Ia makan dengan semangat, berpikir alangkah baiknya kalau ia punya secangkir teh hangat, sayangnya ia cuma punya air di bumbung bambu. Tapi tak apa, masih bisa minum. Kalau ia beruntung, mungkin kakak-kakak cantik di Istana Peony akan membaginya teh bunga seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.  
  
Suara-suara terdengar dari luar, HaLi tersenyum lebar dan menghabiskan bacangnya. HeMin dan LuoEn datang.  
  
Setiap musim dingin, Bibi MoLi punya kebiasaan membuat jubah tebal. Jubah ini ia jahit dengan menggunakan kain bekas selimut yang didapatnya dari penjual barang bekas di pasar raya. Selimut ini buangan dari perumahan kaya, meski masih tampak kuat dan bagus, orang yang tahu pasti akan menyadarinya. LuoEn dan kakak-kakaknya merasa malu mengenakan jubah dari kain sisa ini, tapi HaLi, yang tahun ini mendapat satu setel, sama sekali tak keberatan. Baju itu hangat dan nyaman, juga dijahit rapi, berdasarkan keberuntungannya, bisa memperoleh barang gratis seperti ini sudah merupakan rejeki nomplok.  
  
"Kau ada kerja pagi ini?" tanya LuoEn. HaLi menggeleng.  
  
"Ayo ke rumah. Hari ini Ibu mendapat pesanan dua ratus lumpia goreng."  
  
HaLi cuma mengangguk. Langsung mengenakan baju musim dingin terbarunya, ia mengikuti LuoEn ke rumah WeiSi. HeMin dengan setia memayungi mereka di tengah-tengah.  
  
Ayah dan kakak-kakak LuoEn, semuanya menempuh jalan kultus kanuragan. WeiSi YaSe telah menjadi Pendekar kelana sejak masa remajanya, dan BiEr juga ChaLi mengikuti jejaknya. PaiXi, kakak ketiga LuoEn, jauh lebih ambisius dan arogan ketimbang kakak tertua dan Ayahnya, memilih setia mengikuti Sekte Huan Hua di Hutan Bai Lu, satu dari empat sekte besar di dunia yang paling terkenal akan kekayaannya.  
  
Si kembar FuLei dan QiaoZhi pernah belajar kanuragan di sekte besar lainnya, Tian Yi, tetapi karena terlalu bandel keduanya dikeluarkan dari sana. Alih-alih jadi Pendekar kelana seperti Ayah dan kakak-kakak tertua mereka, FuLei dan QiaoZhi lebih suka menjajakan jimat-jimat sihir buatan sendiri. Mereka bahkan membuka lapak di pasar raya LanSe, dan konon untung yang diraup dari dagang jimat cukup besar dari sekadar lapak mereka kini mampu menyewa toko kecil.  
  
Adapun Bibi MoLi, meskipun tak asing dengan seni kanuragan, ia lebih senang memasak dan mahir memasak. Hobi dan kemahirannya inilah yang juga jadi sumber rejekinya. Ia kerap mendapat pesanan, dan HaLi biasa membantu keluarga WeiSi pada momen-momen seperti ini.  
  
"Ibu! Bantuan datang!" seru LuoEn dari pekarangan. Bibi MoLi tertawa saat melihat HaLi dan HeMin, si kecil JinNi melambai malu-malu di belakangnya.  
  
"Terima kasih, Bibi," begitu sampai di hadapan Ibu LuoEn, HaLi menunjukkan baju musim dinginnya. "Pas dan nyaman sekali!"  
  
Bibi MoLi kembali tertawa. Ia mengucek-ucek rambut HaLi, bertanya apakah ia dan HeMin sudah sarapan atau belum, dan meski mendapat jawaban sudah, tetap menyuguhkan dua piring cheongfun ebi untuk dihabiskan. LuoEn dan JinNi diam-diam ikut mencopet penganan ringan gurih itu.  
  
Paman YaSe pulang dari pasar bersama ChaLi, membawa bahan-bahan untuk membuat lumpia. Acara bikin lumpia pun digelar. Paman YaSe dan Bibi MoLi bahu-membahu mengayak dan membuat adonan lumpia, dengan telaten mengukusnya selapis demi selapis, sementara ChaLi menghaluskan daging, LuoEn, HaLi dan HeMin kedapatan tugas mengupas dan mencacah sayur-mayur. Sambil bekerja, celoteh gosip sehari-hari bersahutan dari mulut ke mulut.

Dalam setengah hari, tanpa terasa beberapa puluh potong lumpia selesai dilipat. HaLi melihat ke langit, melihat posisi matahari, dan sadar waktu kerja rodinya sudah tiba.  
  
Ia pun berpamitan.  
  
Siang hari, ia habiskan di restoran Bambu Kuning, mencuci piring dan mangkuk di teras belakangnya. Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa, begitu sore menjelang ia berpamitan pada bos restoran untuk memenuhi janji kerja yang lain, tangan masih mengerut basah, kebas dan kedinginan. Bos Bambu Kuning melihatnya sambil berdecak, dan memberinya sepasang sarung tangan wol bekas. HaLi tersenyum lebar, dan berlalu dengan gembira.  
  
Jadwal selanjutnya adalah bersih-bersih di Istana Peony, rumah bordil terkenal langganan Ayah angkatnya. Matron di sana galak, dan tidak menoleransi keterlambatan barang sedetikpun, jadi HaLi berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke distrik merah Lan Se. Sepanjang jalan ia melihat kakak-kakak cantik melambai-lambaikan saputangan padanya, memberi semangat seraya tergelak, suara mereka riang dan merdu. HaLi balas melambai sambil tertawa juga, Ayahnya punya utang nyaris di semua rumah di distrik ini jadi sudah tentu semua orang di sini mengenalnya.  
  
Matron Peony yang diam-diam dijuluki orang si Ibu Suri sudah menunggunya di pintu belakang wisma. Mengatur napas, HaLi menawarkan senyum, dan langsung bekerja begitu melewati ambang pintu.  
  
Menyapu, mengepel, mengelap meja, mengantar teh untuk tamu, HaLi benar-benar sibuk. Ketika hari semakin malam barulah pekerjaannya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Matron Peony mengalihkannya ke dapur, membantu koki wisma memasak adalah keberuntungan karena pada setiap menu hidangan yang dibuat setidaknya ada beberapa suap yang bisa dicicip. HaLi merasa puas. Lebih-lebih kemudian, ia mendapat secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kue osmanthus dari primadona Istana Peony, Ming Yue.  
  
"Hari ini kita kedatangan Pangeran!" dengan semringah Ming Yue berkata. Wajahnya semulus giok dan bibirnya bagai delima. Rambutnya yang panjang sebetis digelung menyerupai bunga, tertata artistik di kepalanya dan penuh dengan rangkaian mutiara. Ia memakai gaun terbaiknya malam itu, dengan jubah transparan berlapis-lapis, beda warna di tiap lapisan membuatnya bagai Peri yang berselimut pelangi. Wangi bunga sedap malam menguar tajam dari tengkuk dan pergelangan tangannya.  
  
"Dari kerajaan?" tanya HaLi, tapi Ming Yue menggeleng sambil tersenyum misterius, ia juga tidak memberitahu lebih lanjut, hanya memesan arak terbaik dan hidangan pendamping pada koki dapur.  
  
"Kalau sudah siap segera antar ke Ruang Emas. Jangan lambat! Kita tidak boleh sampai membuat Pangeran ini tersinggung."  
  
Setelah menghabiskan dua potong kue, HaLi membantu koki menyiapkan menu.  
  
Wisma sangat ramai hari itu, akhirnya HaLi turun tangan juga mengantar hidangan ke Ruang Emas di lantai tiga Istana Peony. Seperti namanya Ruang Emas jelas ruang paling eksklusif, paling mewah dan paling mahal, dan relatif jarang dipakai. Mungkin benar pengunjung kali ini seorang Pangeran, HaLi agak penasaran juga seperti apa rupanya.  
  
Di Ruang Emas, para primadona Istana Peony sudah berkumpul. Sebagian memetik sitar dan pipa, sedang sebagian lainnya mempertunjukkan tari-tarian. Percakapan dalam suara ringan terdengar di antara alunan musik. HaLi melihat sosok sang Pangeran. Berpakaian serba hitam dan merah, jubah musim dingin dari sutra tebal bertabur batu rubi dengan sulaman naga dari benang tembaga, tak ketinggalan mahkota emas menghiasi kepalanya. Benar-benar bangsawan yang tampan dan sangat bergaya, namun begitu melihat wajahnya entah mengapa perasaan tak nyaman seketika terbit di hati HaLi.  
  
"... Dengbuliduo benar pernah tinggal di Lan Se?" kata-kata sang Pangeran sempat tertangkap di telinga HaLi ketika ia mendekat ke meja untuk menghidangkan arak.  
  
"Selama beberapa tahun," Ming Yue menjawab dengan menyunggingkan senyum, ia mengedipkan mata saat melihat HaLi. "Tapi sayangnya ia kemudian menghilang, dan tak ada kabar apapun mengenainya setelah itu."

"Amat disayangkan." Sang Pangeran melihat HaLi sekilas, dan HaLi bersumpah mata itu terlihat merah seperti rubi yang terjahit di jubah indahnya. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?"  
  
"Berdagang barang antik. Tapi kakek tua itu sangat aneh. Walau katanya membuka toko, tapi tak ada pembeli yang ia izinkan melihat-lihat barang! Pedagang macam apa itu?" ujar Ming Yue, tercekikik geli. HaLi meletakkan sepinggan tumis daging rusa ke tengah meja dan sumpit-sumpit perak pada tatakannya, mendengarkan dalam diam.  
  
"Setelah dia menghilang, bagaimana nasib tokonya? Apa dia tidak punya keluarga atau pewaris?"  
  
"Setahu kami dia sebatang kara. Tokonya ditutup selama beberapa waktu. Ah, tapi musim gugur lalu, tokonya itu..."  
  
Tugasnya menghidangkan makanan selesai, dengan terpaksa HaLi meninggalkan Ruang Emas. Sejujurnya ia amat penasaran, tapi tak mungkin ia berlama-lama di ruangan itu. Menguping juga bukan hal yang baik. Secara insting HaLi tahu, Pangeran itu bukan orang sembarangan.  
  
Menghela napas, ia membiarkan masalah itu berlalu.  
  
Jadwal HaLi selesai tatkala malam sudah larut. Ia lelah dan mengantuk, berpamitan pada koki dapur dan bersiap-siap pulang. Tak disangka Ming Yue mengejarnya sampai ke pintu belakang, memberinya payung dan segenggam koin perak.  
  
"Tip untukmu! Cepat simpan!" Ming Yue menjejalkan koin itu ke tangan HaLi setelah celingukan sana-sini.  
  
"Dari siapa? Yang Mulia Ibu Suri?" tanya HaLi, menyembunyikan uang itu ke kantong rahasia dalam celana dan kaus kakinya. Kalau orang sampai tahu ia punya uang sebanyak ini, bahkan satu sen pun tidak akan dilepaskan.  
  
"Nyonya pelit itu?" Ming Yue mendengus keras, amat menggelikan menyaksikan Nona cantik dengan dandanan mentereng sepertinya mendengus bak keledai. "Mana mungkin! Ini dari Pangeran Luo BingHe!"  
  
Si Pangeran berjubah hitam. HaLi mengernyit. Bola mata yang berkilat merah itu masih segar dalam ingatannya. Mata yang jelas-jelas bukan manusia. "Kenapa?"  
  
"Bocah, mengapa mengerutkan muka, harusnya kau bersyukur! Pangeran melihatmu sekecil ini sudah pontang-panting di komplek pelacuran, dia kasihan padamu, makanya memberimu uang tip!"  
  
Ming Yue selalu baik padanya, jadi HaLi tidak bertanya lagi, cuma mengulas senyum dan menitipkan ucapan terima kasih pada sang Pangeran. Mengangguk puas, Ming Yue pun melepasnya pulang.  
  
Di luar, berlatar bulan yang bersinar penuh, salju meruah dari cakrawala. HaLi mengembangkan payung, dan melangkah tergesa. Lampion merah tergantung di sepanjang jalan, cahayanya memberkas semarak dalam kelam malam.


	2. Chapter 2

HeMin bermimpi kembali ke Burrow Weasley di saat musim panas. Ia melihat Ron, Ginny dan Harry terbahak-bahak sembari membuangi jelatang di kebun Molly Weasley. Bill dan Charlie membantu Arthur membawa meja makan ke luar rumah. Sementara itu di dapur, Molly, Fred dan George sibuk memasak; semua memutar bola mata mereka tatkala Percy mengoceh soal politik di Kementrian dan mengelu-elukan betapa bijaknya Cornelius Fudge sambil mengupas bawang.  
  
HeMin ingat momen ini dengan baik, ini liburan musim panas pertamanya dan Harry di rumah keluarga Weasley, karena itu ia tak habis pikir mengapa Albus Dumbledore juga berada di sana.  
  
Mantan Kepala Sekolahnya itu berdiri di ruang tamu, tidak dalam pakaian kasual melainkan jubah ala Penyihir dalam warna ungu terang. Wajahnya gelap tersembunyi bayang-bayang, namun HeMin mengenali kacamata bulan separo itu di manapun.  
  
Ia pergi ke ruang tamu.  
  
Dalam tiap langkahnya suasana berubah. Lorong sempit The Burrow yang berdinding kayu tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi koridor yang tak lagi ia kenali. Semakin didekati Dumbledore semakin terlihat tinggi, namun juga tidak jelas. Ada bayangan lain menyatu dengannya, transparan seperti hologram, membentuk imej yang tumpang tindih. Sebilah pedang tergantung di pinggang hologram itu. Sarungnya dari giok putih dengan ukiran awan perak berarak.  
  
Mereka kini saling berhadapan, dan saat itulah HeMin menyadari bukan Dumbledore yang meninggi; dialah yang menciut menjadi kanak-kanak.  
  
Dumbledore mengusap rambutnya. Di balik bayangan yang bertumpuk itu, HeMin merasa ia tersenyum.  
  
"Jangan membangunkan naga tidur."  
  
HeMin menelengkan kepalanya, mengenali semboyan itu hingga menyahut tanpa berpikir, "draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."  
  
Rupa Dumbledore sesaat menjelma jelas dalam fokus. HeMin berjengit karena wajah itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari Dumbledore yang seharusnya. Mata di balik kacamata bulan separo itu berkelap-kelip bak permata. Senyuman lebar merekah di antara janggutnya yang seputih salju.  
  
Sesuatu yang tajam dan meyakitkan menembus ubun-ubun HeMin. Ia merasa dirinya jatuh, dan segalanya berubah samar-samar.  
  
HeMin bangun dengan terengah-engah. Tubuhnya menggigil oleh dingin dan lembabnya keringat yang membanjir. Lama ia duduk tepekur, menenangkan emosinya yang kacau balau.  
  
Ada masa-masa di mana ia sangat menghormati Dumbledore, tapi beranjak dewasa, perasaan itu berkembang menjadi rumit. HeMin menyadari Penyihir tua itu adalah seorang dalang. Klaimnya sebagai bagian Aliran Putih, juga rasa sayangnya kepada Harry, tidak mengubah kenyataan ia menggunakan setiap orang di sekelilingnya sebagai pion. Seberapapun mulia tujuannya, tidak menghapus fakta The Greater Good yang ia perjuangkan mengorbankan banyak orang. Sulit sekali menyukai atau mempercayai orang semacam ini.  
  
Mengenakan jubah tebal, HeMin bangun dan mencuci muka.  
  
Sejak awal musim dingin, Lan WenQing melatih HeMin Ilmu Pernapasan. Meskipun tidak ingat kapan mempelajari ilmu tersebut, tubuh HeMin secara otomatis bereaksi setiap kali ia bernapas dengan cara-cara tertentu, mengindikasikan ia sudah cukup lama mempraktikkan teknik semacam ini. Pendiangan di Pavilyun Maple tak pernah dinyalakan selama jam-jam latihan, pun demikian HeMin tak pernah merasa dingin. Seperti ada nyala kecil mentari di dalam tubuhnya, kehangatan yang bergelombang lembut layaknya riak di kolam air ke seluruh peredaran darahnya setiap kali ia menarik dan mengembuskan napas.  
  
Denting suara kecapi Lan Huan selalu menemaninya dalam sesi-sesi krusial ini, ketenangan dan rasa aman menyelimuti HeMin. Perhatiannya terpusat penuh pada melodi, ritme napasnya pun lambat laun mengikuti alur lagu, sehingga tatkala nada terputus, HeMin terhenyak dari trance meditasi.  
  
Ia menatap Ayah dan Ibunya dengan bingung. Lan Huan menoleh ke arah ruang tamu, jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik tergeletak diam di atas bentangan senar guqin.  
  
"Kita kedatangan tamu," ujarnya halus, tatapannya menerawang.  
  
Tak lama setelahnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu gerbang.  
  
***

Lan WenQing memakaikan jubah tebal ke bahu HeMin dan memberinya sarung tangan sebelum menggandengnya ke halaman belakang.  
  
"Jangan main jauh-jauh," ujarnya kalem, lalu membuka pagar pekarangan. Benar-benar kejutan, HeMin mendapati LuoEn di sana, tangan bocah itu terangkat seperti baru akan mengetuk pintu.  
  
"Eehhh... Nyonya Lan!" sapa LuoEn tersipu-sipu. "Aku mau mengajak HeMin pergi main..."

Lan WenQing tersenyum lebar padanya. "Kau tepat waktu!" katanya, seraya mendorong pelan HeMin ke luar pagar. Entah kenapa HeMin merasa seolah diusir dari rumah sendiri.  
  
"Pulanglah waktu minum teh nanti, ya!" Lan WenQing kemudian berkata, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung menutup pintu. HeMin mengerutkan kening. Ini sudah tak diragukan lagi, ia benar-benar diusir dari rumah!  
  
Tapi kenapa?!  
  
"Eh, siapa yang datang?" tanya LuoEn. HeMin menggeleng bingung, tapi ketika berjalan menuju rumah LuoEn, ia melihat sebuah kereta indah ditarik empat kuda gagah terparkir di samping rumahnya.  
  
"Keretanya mewah sekali!" seru LuoEn. "Apa mungkin kolektor barang antik?"  
  
"Ayah tidak membuka toko," jawab HeMin, semakin bingung.  
  
"Oh? Apa tidak sayang? Bukannya peninggalan kakek Dengbuliduo masih menumpuk di sana?"  
  
Alis HeMin bertaut demi mendengar itu, tapi ia tidak menanggapi karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Ayah dan Ibunya merahasiakan sesuatu mengenai pavilyun ini padanya, itu telah ia sadari sejak lama. Meski tak pernah mencoba menggali informasi, tak urung ia merasa frustasi. Hidup sebagai Hermione Granger mengajarkannya bahwa masalah kecil yang dikubur di masa lalu kelak akan bangkit dan menggigit pada masa depan. Ia mendengus tak puas.  
  
Rumah LuoEn kecil tapi bertingkat-tingkat seperti rumah susun, setiap lantai atasnya tampak seperti baru ditambahkan belakangan, puncak rumahnya doyong ke samping seperti menara miring Pisa namun beberapa pilar dibangun dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menahannya agar tidak semakin miring. Rumah itu kacau dan menggelikan seperti The Burrow. HeMin semakin menyukainya setiap kali melihatnya.  
  
JinNi kecil baru selesai berlatih ilmu pernapasan, dan dengan ceria menyambut kedatangan HeMin. Usianya baru 6 tahun tapi keluarganya sudah mengajari dasar ilmu kanuragan, HeMin berpikir mungkin ia memulai latihan pada usia yang kurang lebih sama.  
  
"Apa kau tahu, musim semi nanti Sekte Cang Qiong akan membuka perekrutan murid baru?" ujar LuoEn. "Ibu ingin aku dan JinNi mencoba mendaftar ke sana."  
  
Sekte Cang Qiong adalah salah satu dari empat sekte terkemuka di dunia. Terletak di Pegunungan Tian Gong, sekte ini merajai ke dua belas puncak tertinggi di sana, HeMin hanya ingat beberapa nama di antaranya seperti Puncak Qiong Ding, Qing Jing, Bai Zhan, Wan Jian, dan Qian Cao.  
  
"Oh? Kukira kau mau masuk sekte Tian Yi?" HeMin mengabaikan perasaan melankolis di hatinya. Ia teringat Hogwarts, dan kenyataan kalau tidak ada sihir serupa di dunianya yang baru ini. Tidak akan ada surat undangan yang datang pada ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas nanti. Menara Gryffindor dan umbul-umbul merah emasnya, aroma perkamen dan tinta yang tercium di ruang rekreasi, tongkat kayu dengan inti serabut jantung naga, semuanya tinggal kenangan getir di dalam hati.  
  
"Kami masuk daftar hitam Sekte Tian Yi!" celoteh JinNi sambil tercekikik. LuoEn memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus, lalu menceritakan kenakalan demi kenakalan FuLei dan QiaoZhi selama belajar di sana. Berkelahi, mengerjai guru, memelihara monster ganas di lingkungan sekte, dagang buku porno, belum lagi terus menerus melanggar jam malam asrama dan minggat keluar tanpa izin untuk kemudian tertangkap basah bergaul dengan Succubus! Sejak dua bersaudara itu masuk Tian Yi, rambut Tetua Sekte tiap bulan kian rontok sampai botak separo saking stres memikirkan tingkah mereka yang tak keruan. Wajar kalau akhirnya para guru di sana trauma sampai-sampai melarang keras siapapun yang bermarga WeiSi menginjakkan kaki ke wilayah Tian Yi. Jangankan satu langkah, tampak batang hidung sedikit saja akan langsung dirajam.  
  
HeMin tak dapat menahan tawa mendengarnya.  
  
Hari ini, LuoEn dan JinNi mendapat tugas mengantar pesanan kue ke pelanggan. Tak ada kerjaan lain, HeMin ikut. Ia membantu JinNi dan LuoEn mengangkat keranjang makanan.  
  
"Kau sendiri?" tanya LuoEn.  
  
Karena tidak tertarik pada sekte ataupun olah kanuragan HeMin tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Tapi kalau LuoEn pergi...  
  
"Bagaimana dengan HaLi? Apa dia berminat masuk sekte Cang Qiong?"  
  
"Tidak tahu. Tapi Ibu menyuruhku menanyainya. Kalau ia mau, kami bertiga bisa berangkat sama-sama ke Pegunungan Tian Gong. Ayah yang antar."  
  
Memikirkan itu, minat HeMin timbul. Alangkah baiknya bukan, kalau bisa bersama seperti dulu? Sekte di sini mungkin bukan Hogwarts, tapi selama bisa bersama HaLi dan LuoEn, HeMin tidak masalah tak bisa mempraktikkan sihir lagi.  
  
Usai mengantar kue pesanan, LuoEn, HeMin dan JinNi pergi ke hutan bambu untuk mencari HaLi.  
  
Kereta indah yang tadinya terparkir di samping rumah HeMin, sekarang ada di mulut hutan, sendiri tanpa penumpang maupun sais. Bertukar pandang dengan LuoEn, HeMin menyusuri jalan setapak ke rumah HaLi, namun mereka terhenti di tengah jalan.  
  
Sesosok lelaki berdiri pada bukaan hutan. Jubah bulu burung gagak yang ia kenakan tampak sangat kontras dalam putihnya padang salju dan bambu hijau serapat tirai. Rambutnya bergelombang liar, dikuncir tinggi, mahkota rubi menghiasi puncak kepalanya. Ia mengawasi hutan bambu itu dengan senyum penuh nostalgia.  
  
Pria itu lantas menoleh, menatap mereka bertiga. Matanya berkilat merah seperti makhluk buas di hutan-hutan terpencil. HeMin menggenggam erat tangan LuoEn dan JinNi, instingnya memekikkan tanda bahaya.  
  
Pria itu, bukan manusia.  
  
***

HaLi baru selesai mengeringkan piring ketika tahu-tahu Bos Bambu Kuning menghambur ke teras belakang restoran diikuti Ming Yue. Hari masih siang, orang Istana Peony biasanya tak keluar, entah masih tidur atau bersiap-siap menyambut sore, amat mengherankan melihat Ming Yue ada di sini.  
  
"Bos? Kak Ming Yue?"  
  
Ming Yue mengesah panjang. "Bocah, peruntunganmu benar-benar jelek! Dengar sini, segera pulang, kemasi barang-barangmu dan cepat kabur!"  
  
"Eeh?! Mengapa?"  
  
"Aiya!" Bos Bambu Kuning menarik bangku panjang dan mendudukkan HaLi di situ, ia sendiri duduk di sebelah si bocah sementara Ming Yue mengapit HaLi di sisi yang lain. "Ayah angkatmu bikin masalah lagi!"  
  
HaLi tak tahu apakah harus menangis ataukah tertawa histeris mendengar itu. "Tolong jangan bilang kalau dia berutang di tempat lain lagi," keluhnya lemas.  
  
"Lebih parah!" tukas Ming Yue. "Pagi ini, sewaktu berbelanja bahan pangan di pasar raya, Koki dapur mendengar kabar. Ayah angkatmu terlibat masalah dengan Ma ShinYi, putra Tuan Tanah Ma yang berkuasa di kota Hong Se. Tidak ada yang tahu jelasnya duduk perkara di antara mereka, yang jelas Ayahmu menantang Ma ShinYi duel pedang, dan Tuan Muda itu akhirnya terbunuh olehnya! Sekarang Tuan Tanah Ma mengumumkan sayembara. Hadiah seratus ribu keping emas untuk siapapun yang berhasil memenggal kepala Ayahmu!"  
  
HaLi terhenyak kaget. Kata-kata bak hilang dari benaknya.  
  
"Setelah mendengar kabar tak sedap ini Koki dapur langsung melapor ke Ibu Suri, dan Ibu Suri memberitahuku!" jelas Ming Yue. "Bocah, Tuan Ma tahu Ayahmu asli orang sini. Kalau para pemburu hadiah kemari dan menemukanmu, habis riwayatmu!!"  
  
"Ta-tapi... tapi..." HaLi benar-benar kebingungan. Selain Ayah angkatnya ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di kota ini. Mau kabur, kabur ke mana? Punya rumah di sini saja hidupnya masih kalang kabut, apalagi kalau menggelandang di tempat lain!  
  
"Nak, apa kau benar-benar tak punya kerabat atau kenalan di kota lain?" Ketika HaLi menggeleng, si Bos Bambu Kuning kembali mengeluh 'aiya!'  
  
"Begini saja! Setiap tahun pada musim semi Sekte Cang Qiong di Pegunungan Tian Gong membuka pendaftaran murid baru. Coba kau pergi ke sana!" Bos Bambu Kuning berkata setelah lama berdiam diri.  
  
HaLi melongo. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ilmu kanuragan..."  
  
"Nak, kau pikir guru-guru di sana begitu lahir langsung terbang naik pedang? Mereka dulunya juga sama sepertimu, memulai dari nol! Ujian masuk puncaknya yang paling terkenal mungkin sedikit susah karena mengandalkan ilmu pernapasan, tapi untuk naik puncak Bai Zhan, kau cukup membawa pedang dan ngotot hidup! Asal kau bertahan, orang sana akan menerimamu!"  
  
"Benar, benar! Anak Tuan Besar MaFen juga tak bisa apa-apa, tapi tahun kemarin ia sudah diterima masuk Bai Zhan! Kalau tak salah namanya ZhuaiGe, bukan?" MingYue menimpali. Bos Bambu Kuning mengangguk.  
  
"Gagal ke sanapun, masih ada Puncak An Ding yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan bakat spiritual, karena mereka lebih fokus mengurus bagian administrasi dan logistik sekte. Sekte Cang Qiong terkenal akan solidaritasnya yang tinggi, semboyannya 'semua murid Cang Qiong bersaudara'! Kau akan aman di sana."  
  
HaLi menggigit bibirnya. "Utang Ayahku..."  
  
Bos Bambu Kuning menghela napas. "Pergilah ke Tian Gong! Sebisa mungkin usahakan agar kau diterima di salah satu puncaknya, lalu belajarlah dengan keras. Kalau kau berhasil jadi Pendekar, kau bisa mencari nafkahmu sendiri. Setelah berhasil, barulah pulang ke Lan Se, lunasi utang Ayahmu..."  
  
"Atau temukan Ayahmu, seret dia ke sini biar dia bayar sendiri tumpukan tagihannya!" celetuk MingYue.  
  
HaLi menelan ludah. Hidupnya sehari-hari sangatlah melelahkan, tapi ia sanggup menghadapinya karena orang-orang seperti Bos Bambu Kuning dan Ming Yue yang tulus memperhatikannya. "Bos... Kak Ming Yue..."  
  
"Aih, sudah, sudah!" Ming Yue mendekap dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan keras. "Jangan gampang menitikkan airmata, orang akan semakin menindasmu!" Ia merogoh ke dalam dada gaunnya dan mengeluarkan lipatan uang kertas yang lecek dan lembab lalu menjejalkannya ke tangan HaLi. "Kalau sudah sukses, jangan lupa pada Ming Yue di Istana Peony!"  
  
"...Kak Ming Yue... uangnya bau..."  
  
"Bocah! Berterima kasihlah sedikit!"  
  
***  
  
Kabar Yang ShiLiu membunuh orang di kota Hong Se mulai menyebar di Lan Se. Setelah berpamitan pada MingYue dan Bos Bambu Kuning, HaLi bergegas meninggalkan restoran. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya berbisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk, tapi ada juga yang pura-pura tak melihatnya; Bos Kedai Mie Pangsit langganan rodinya hanya mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangan, menyuruhnya pergi. HaLi menjura dari jauh, bersumpah tidak akan melupakan kebaikan orang-orang ini, dan berlari kencang kembali ke hutan bambu.  
  
Tiba di hutan, ia melihat LuoEn, JinNi dan juga HeMin. Ia merasa sedih dan berat. Sejak kecil ia bergaul dengan keluarga WeiSi. HeMin memang baru-baru ini saja menjadi temannya, namun mereka akrab dengan cepat, seolah telah lama saling mengenal. Berpikir akan berpisah dengan mereka membuat dada HaLi terasa sesak.  
  
Ia berhenti, hendak memanggil tetapi tidak jadi. Ada orang lain di sana, seseorang yang tidak ia sangka.  
  
Pangeran Luo BingHe.  
  
HaLi ingat perkataan Ming Yue tempo hari, Pangeran ini mencari Kakek Dengbuliduo untuk suatu urusan. Tentu ia disini karena itu, entah dia baru akan mengunjungi atau telah mendatangi Pavilyun Maple.  
  
HaLi menampakkan diri. Secara otomatis perhatian sang Pangeran, yang tadinya tertuju pada HeMin dan LuoEn beralih padanya.  
  
"Kamu...?"  
  
HaLi membungkuk hormat. "Selamat sore, Yang Mulia."  
  
Luo BingHe tersenyum tipis mendengar sapaan itu. "Apa kau tinggal di sini?"  
  
Tidak untuk waktu yang lama, tapi HaLi cuma mengangguk. "Iya, Yang Mulia."  
  
Luo BingHe melirik sekilas LuoEn, JinNi dan HeMin. "Teman-temanmu?"  
  
HaLi kembali mengangguk. "Waktu itu Yang Mulia memberiku uang tip, tetapi HaLi belum berterima kasih. Harap Yang Mulia memaafkan kelancangan ini."  
  
Luo BingHe tersenyum lagi, matanya yang berwarna janggal tampak meredup. "Itu hal sepele. Kau tak perlu mengingatnya lagi."  
  
Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa sosok asing ini datang ke hutan bambu itu, namun semua tanpa sadar menghela napas lega ketika ia beranjak pergi. Berdiri bersisian dengan teman-temannya HaLi memandangi kereta indah sang Pangeran menderu membelah timbunan salju, kuda-kudanya berderap cepat tanpa segan pada udara dingin.  
  
"Kau kenal di mana orang itu?" tanya HeMin.  
  
"Dia pernah berkunjung ke Istana Peony. Dari yang kebetulan kudengar, dia mencari Kakek Dengbuliduo," jawab HaLi.  
  
"Dia Pangeran? Dari kerajaan mana?" HeMin mengernyit heran.  
  
HaLi angkat bahu. "Mana kutahu, aku juga dengar itu dari omongan orang."  
  
"Mungkin dia benar-benar kolektor barang antik! Buat apa cari Kakek Dengbuliduo kalau bukan untuk itu?" komentar LyoEn.  
  
HaLi tak terlalu memusingkan itu, ada hal lain yang memenuhi kepalanya. "Ayah angkatku membunuh orang di kota Hong Se," katanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.  
  
"EEH?!?" HeMin, LuoEn dan JinNi menatapnya terperanjat.  
  
"Bosku di restoran Bambu Kuning dan juga Kak Ming Yue dari Istana Peony yang memberitahuku," kata HaLi. "Ayah menantang duel anak Tuan Tanah di kota Hong Se dan membunuhnya... untuk membalas dendam Tuan Tanah itu kemudian mengumumkan sayembara. Hadiah seratus ribu keping emas bagi siapapun yang berhasil memenggal kepala Ayahku."  
  
"Aiya! Ini gawat, gawat sekali!!" seru LuoEn panik.  
  
"Bos Bambu Kuning menyuruhku lari ke Tian Gong, ikut pendaftaran murid baru, agar bisa bersembunyi di salah satu puncak Sekte Cang Qiong," ujar HaLi. Ia terdiam sejurus. "Kurasa... aku akan mencobanya..."  
  
JinNi menggamit tangannya. "Sementara ini kau bisa sembunyi di rumah kami. Aku dan LuoEn juga mau ke Tian Gong, kita pergi sama-sama saja nanti!"  
  
"Hah?" HaLi menatapnya bengong. LuoEn menghela napas.  
  
"Ibu ingin kami mendaftar ke sana untuk musim semi nanti. Kami ke sini juga karena ingin mengajakmu! Ya sudahlah, kita kemasi barang-barangmu! Musim dingin tak lama lagi berakhir, kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami."  
  
Bukannya HaLi tak senang mendengar itu. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar tawaran tinggal bersama ini. Kenal lama keluarga WeiSi, diam-diam ia merasa mereka sudah bagai kerabat sendiri. Tapi justru karena mengenal mereka dengan baik, HaLi merasa tak enak. Keluarga WeiSi bukan keluarga berada, dengan penghasilan pas-pasan dibagi berdelapan mereka tidak bisa dibilang hidup dengan nyaman. HaLi merasa hanya akan jadi benalu. Makanya selama ini ia bersikeras tinggal di hutan bambu, seorang diri menunggu Ayah angkat yang tak pernah kembali, memikul utang yang entah kapan akan terbayar.  
  
Ia sudah terdesak. Bertahan di sini terlalu berbahaya, pergi ke Tian Gong sendirian di musim dingin juga bukan pilihan bijak, tapi sembunyi di rumah keluarga WeiSi... HaLi menggeleng-geleng. Ia sudah terlalu sering merepotkan mereka, ia tidak bisa menyusahkan mereka lebih jauh lagi.  
  
"Tidak," tiba-tiba HeMin berkata. "Kau tinggal saja di rumahku."  
  
***  
  
Lan Huan dan Lan WenQing hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika HeMin pulang ke rumah membawa HaLi, dengan LuoEn dan JinNi mengekor di belakang sambil mengusung buntalan barang.  
  
"Ayah, Ibu. Mulai hari ini Yang HaLi akan tinggal bersama kita sampai musim dingin selesai. Tolong jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Kalau ada yang tanya apa Ayah dan Ibu pernah melihat HaLi, bilang saja tidak pernah," kata HeMin.  
  
"... oh..." Lan Huan dan Lan WenQing cuma bisa mengangguk melongo. Sampai rombongan cilik itu naik ke lantai dua, mereka masih berdiri bengong di depan pintu.  
  
***  
  
Sayembara berhadiah seratus ribu keping emas untuk kepala Yang ShiLiu sudah terdengar di seantero Lan Se, seminggu kemudian pendekar dan jawara kota sudah bolak-balik ke hutan bambu mencari Yang HaLi. Kalau sudah menyangkut uang, logika atau hati nurani kadang sudah tidak berguna lagi.  
  
Rumah LuoEn juga mendadak sering kedatangan tamu. Dari tetangga yang berlagak tanya sesuatu tapi ujungnya mengintip-intip, atau yang terang-terangan datang menuduh. Semua orang tahu keluarga WeiSi dekat dengan HaLi, tentu saja mereka merasa pasti HaLi bersembunyi di rumah LuoEn. Tapi jejak anak itu tak kunjung ditemukan. Keluarga WeiSi juga bukan keluarga yang gampang dibujuk apalagi digertak. Lagipula siapa yang punya nyali mencoba-coba. WeiSi YaSe terkenal jujur, istrinya selalu baik dan ramah pada semua orang. BiEr dan ChaLi adalah pendekar handal di Lan Se, dan meskipun FuLei juga QiaoZhi gemar bercanda dan bermain-main, orang tak berani mencari masalah dengan mereka.  
  
Mau bikin onar di lapak biang onar? Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun!  
  
Adapun Pavilyun Maple tak terlalu mendapat perhatian. Sedekat apapun hubungan Lan HeMin dan HaLi, orang-orang tak percaya pasangan Lan yang anggun dan berkelas tinggi bersedia menyembunyikan anak gembel di rumah besar mereka. Apa untungnya bagi mereka menyimpan benalu? Tetapi yang pencuriga sempat mengupayakan kunjungan dan memata-matai, berniat sekadar memastikan, untuk kembali dengan tangan hampa. Pavilyun Maple masih sesepi sebelumnya. Selain keluarga kecil Lan, hanya ada Bibi Feng yang cuma muncul sesuai panggilan.  
  
Orang mulai bertanya-tanya dalam sangsi, apa mungkin Yang HaLi sudah kabur ke luar kota? Ke mana lagi ia bisa sembunyi, satu-satunya tempat yang sudi menampungnya pun kosong dari keberadaannya?  
  
HaLi menguap lebar dan menarik selimut, berdoa semoga semua lelah bertanya-tanya dan lupa menengok loteng Pavilyun Maple, sebelum kembali melanjutkan tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia bisa menikmati pagi tanpa perlu serabutan bangun bersiap-siap kerja rodi.  
  
Datang waktu sarapan, ia meninggalkan gelungan selimut dan turun ke dapur, membantu Bibi Feng memasak santapan pagi. Terbiasa kerja di restoran dan membantu Bibi MoLi, menjadikannya cakap dan terampil menyiapkan bahan pangan berikut bumbu. Bibi Feng, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, menyanyi dengan suara keras dan memasak selihai Penyihir mengaduk ramuan sihir. Bubur ikan dan cakwe juga cheongfun siap dalam waktu singkat.  
  
Pavilyun Maple punya ruang makan besar, jadi semua penghuninya makan bersama di meja bundar. HaLi masih sulit percaya Tuan dan Nyonya Lan akan membiarkannya tinggal begitu saja, tanpa banyak tanya. Bahkan setelah tahu penyebab mengapa ia sampai dicari-cari, pasangan suami istri ini tetap acuh tak acuh. Entah mereka yang aneh atau HaLi yang ketiban mukjizat, HaLi tak tahu dan tak peduli juga. Kesempatan emas cuma datang sekali, jadi jangan sampai disia-siakan!  
  
Usai santap pagi, HeMin dan kedua orangtuanya melatih Ilmu Pernapasan. HaLi dan Bibi Feng membagi tugas, mencuci perkakas dapur dan peralatan makan dan bersih-bersih rumah berikut perabotan.  
  
Sayup-sayup denting guqin berkumandang. Melodinya tenang dan menggugah, terasa hangat di udara dingin. HaLi mengesah nyaman, sejenak duduk melamun di lantai usai mengepel.  


***

Bambu memutih, danau membeku. Angin membawa kabut turun dari pegunungan. Maple terlelap dalam rengkuhan dingin, rona merah jingga dedaunannya pudar bak mimpi di masa silam; hitam menyatu tanah, lebur menyatu debu. Salju mengubur pusparagam dunia.  
  
Hingga bulan berganti, mentari tetap tenggelam di relung awan.  



	3. Chapter 3

Waktu bergulir, angin berubah haluan. Tanpa terasa musim pun berganti.  
  
Dari kota Lan Se ke pegunungan Tian Gong, mereka menempuh perjalanan darat selama empat hari dengan kereta kuda. HeMin duduk berhadapan dengan JinNi, LuoEn, WeiSi MoLi dan HaLi, sementara di kursi sais WeiSi YaSe berdampingan dengan Lan Huan. Jendela-jendela kereta dibuka, udara segar dan dingin menyapu dan membuat bergidik; bangunan terakhir peradaban manusia telah mereka lewati setengah hari yang lalu. Sekarang mereka melalui jalan panjang pada sisi danau yang cair dan jalur yang membelah padang-padang kosong. Bunga-bunga krokus berwarna ungu, kuning, putih dan merah jambu, menyembul dan merekah di antara sisa salju.  
  
HeMin menghabiskan akhir musim dingin dengan berlatih di dalam rumah; ia melongok antusias ke luar jendela, melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar.  
  
"Anak-anak, inilah padang krokus Tian Gong yang terkenal," seru YaSe bak pemandu travel kampiun. "Dulu sekali, pertempuran lima hari lima malam antara Raja Iblis Kahyangan dari Kerajaan Langit Selatan, TianFeng Jun, dan Empat Sekte besar terjadi di sini."  
  
Sejak masih menjadi Hermione Granger, HeMin selalu tertarik pada sejarah. Ia memandang ke jendela depan, pada punggung YaSe, dengan penuh minat bertanya, "pertempuran lima hari lima malam?"  
  
WeiSi YaSe tersenyum padanya. "Peristiwa itu terjadi sekitar tiga abad yang lalu, pada masa pemerintahan Kaisar Huang Ti, Raja ketiga belas dinasti Huang. Sebenarnya sejak awal dinasti Huang berdiri, TianFeng Jun telah lama menunjukkan ambisi merebut negara kita, namun baru pada saat Kaisar Huang Ti bertahta, ia benar-benar datang dengan membawa seratus ribu prajurit, berniat menginvasi Kota Raja. TianFeng Jun dengan sengaja melewati padang krokus ini, selain hendak menyerang Ibukota juga karena ingin cari perkara dengan Sekte Cang Qiong." Sejenak ia melayangkan pandang, menikmati indahnya bunga krokus yang mengangguk-angguk diayun angin.  
  
"Ketua Sekte Cang Qiong pada saat itu, Tetua Guo XiangYang, membawa turun tiga ribu murid untuk menghadangnya. Biara Zhao Hua, Istana Huan Hua, dan juga Sekte Tian Yi, susul menyusul mengirim pasukan untuk menyokong pertahanan. Total kekuatan gabungan itu sayangnya tidak setanding dengan pasukan TianFeng Jun; sepuluh ribu melawan seratus ribu! Prajurit yang diutus Kaisar Huang Ti memang bisa menutup sisanya, akan tetapi seratus serdadu biasa tak ada artinya di hadapan satu prajurit Iblis. Pertempuran berlangsung sengit, korban di pihak kita jatuh tak terhitung. TianFeng Jun hampir menyapu bersih gabungan kekuatan empat sekte, ketika akhirnya Asura Wang Yu turun ke dunia."  
  
Perkataannya yang terakhir itu membuat HeMin bingung. "Turun ke dunia? Asura?"  
  
"Manusia abadi setengah dewa," LanHuan menjelaskan. "Asura Wang Yu adalah paman dari Kaisar Huang Ti. Dalam urutan pewaris tahta, beliau menempati kedudukan kedua setelah keponakannya itu, tapi karena tak ingin terlibat kemelut politik, beliau meninggalkan keduniawian dan tekun mendalami kultus kanuragan hingga naik ke alam Swarga. Karena itulah gelar Asura diberikan kepadanya, meskipun di kalangan pendekar, beliau lebih dikenal dengan julukan Dewa Pedang." Ia tersenyum melihat pandangan terpana anak-anak.  
  
"Dewa Pedang? Maksudnya apa?" tanya HaLi lugu.  
  
"Tentu saja karena ilmu pedangnya tidak tertandingi!" jawab YaSe menggebu-gebu. "Seribu Bayang Pedang; sekali pedang terhunus seribu lawan ditumbangkan, itulah jurus andalan Asura Wang Yu! Menghadapinya, TianFeng Jung dan pasukannya dikalahkan dengan telak! Begitu memalukan peristiwa itu sampai-sampai TianFeng Jun tidak berani lagi menginjak tanah kita!"  
  
"Oooh!" seru HaLi dan LuoEn, terkagum-kagum membayangkan sehebat apa jurus andalan sang Dewa Pedang. HeMin sendiri lebih tertarik pada hal lain. Dengan tirakat seorang manusia fana bisa jadi insan abadi, bahkan naik hingga ke tingkat Asura! Bukankah ini berarti tingkat kanuragan tertinggi mampu menaikkan seseorang menjadi Dewa?! Makin dipikirkan semakin ia penasaran.  
  
"Setelah perang, apakah Asura Wang Yu kembali ke Kerajaan?" ia bertanya.

YaSe mengesah. "Sayangnya tidak. Meskipun Kaisar Huang Ti memohon padanya untuk tinggal dan jadi Guru Penasehat negara, Asura Wang Yu memilih pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana ia berkelana. Namun ia meninggalkan pedang saktinya untuk melindungi dunia, Pedang Giok Awan Perak! Ia menitipkan pedang itu di puncak Wan Jian di Pegunungan Tian Gong ini, berikut rahasia jurus Seribu Bayang Pedang; mewariskan keduanya pada siapapun yang mampu menyandang pedangnya. Selama puluhan tahun murid Cang Qiong mencoba peruntungan mereka untuk memiliki pedang sakti itu. Bahkan setiap tahunnya pendekar dunia pun berkumpul dengan niat yang sama, tetapi Pedang Awan Perak bergeming dari tempatnya bersemayam! Jangankan menyentuh, mendekatinya hingga sepuluh langkah pun tak ada yang sanggup!"  
  
"Jadi, pedang sakti itu masih di puncak Wan Jian?" tanya LuoEn bersemangat.  
  
YaSe menggeleng. "Suatu hari, seorang Tetua Cang Qiong dari puncak Qiong Ding berhasil mendapatkan pedang itu." Ia kembali menghela napas, pandangannya menerawang penuh nostalgia. "Ketika masih muda Ayah pernah ke puncak Wan Jian untuk mencoba, kau tahu," ia mendenguskan tawa, "tapi Ayah terlambat! Ayah datang tapi pedang itu sudah keburu diambil orang!"  
  
"Aahh, Ayah payah!" gerutu LuoEn dan JinNi kecewa. Namun YaSe malah tergelak. MoLi pun tercekikik.  
  
"Sekali lihat pun Ayah sadar tak pantas menyandang pedang itu! Pedang itu terlalu indah, Ayah cuma pendekar rendah, mana mungkin pedang itu mau menuruti Ayah!"  
  
"Tapi kan belum pasti!" kata JinNi.  
  
"Nak, kelak kalau kau sudah diizinkan memilih pedang spiritualmu sendiri, kau akan mengerti maksud Ayah. Pedang para pendekar tak peduli sesederhana apapun, bukanlah pedang yang bisa diperoleh dengan mudah! Kau bisa menyukai pedang manapun, tapi kalau mereka tak mengizinkanmu, maka kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan mereka!"  
  
"Kenapa begitu?" tanya HeMin.  
  
"Meskipun dibilang kita yang memilih pedang namun sebenarnya pedanglah yang memilih kita, tidak pernah sebaliknya."  
  
HeMin terkesima. Bukankah ini sama seperti memilih Tongkat Sihir?  
  
"Ah, tapi Pedang Awan Perak itu memang sungguh pedang yang indah. Sarungnya dari giok putih, berhiaskan ukiran awan perak! Benar-benar tiada bandingan, benar-benar tidak ternilai!"  
  
Jantung HeMin mencelos demi mendengar penjabaran karakteristik pedang itu, terkenang mimpi anehnya mengenai Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
Gerbang masuk sekte Cang Qiong terletak di dalam lembah plum merah. Jalan di lembah ini sempit dan berkelok, sulit dilalui dengan kereta kuda. Rombongan HeMin pun terpaksa turun di mulut lembah.  
  
Mereka bukan satu-satunya rombongan yang tiba di sana. Anak-anak dan remaja, dengan diantar orangtua masing-masing dan sanak saudara, memandangi lembah penuh harap dan takjub, buntalan barang dan perbekalan didukung di bahu atau dijinjing. Musim semi baru dijelang, bunga-bunga plum merah belum siap merekah. Pun demikian kuncup-kuncup semerah rubi memenuhi ranting-ranting yang terulur anggun.  
  
HeMin memilih dan mematahkan setangkai plum tercantik sebelum memberikannya pada Lan Huan. "Untuk Ibu..." katanya, lalu diam karena jengah.  
  
Lan Huan tersenyum halus, dan merengkuhnya erat. "Belajar dengan baik, tapi jangan lupa bersenang-senang bersama teman." Ia menjauh sedikit untuk memandang HeMin, matanya berkilat-kilat. HeMin menelan ludah, merasa masygul. Ingatan di masa lalu kala berpisah dengan orangtuanya di stasiun kereta api menuju Hogwarts terasa bertumpuk dengan pemandangan di depan mata.  
  
"Kalau sempat, jangan lupa mengirim surat. Ayah dan Ibu juga akan mengirim surat untukmu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, jangan sungkan mengatakannya, ya? Jangan membaca hingga lewat jam tidur. Jangan membaca di keremangan. Jangan membaca sampai lupa makan dan minum."  
  
Pipi HeMin merona. Padahal ia sudah sangat berhati-hati, tak disangka Lan Huan akan mengetahui semua kebiasaan jeleknya. "Baik Ayah."  
  
Lan Huan mengangkat alisnya dengan sangsi, HeMin buru-buru meyakinkannya, "aku janji, Ayah!"  
  
Lan Huan tertawa kecil dan mendekapnya lagi. "Baik, Ayah pegang janjimu!" Mengusap-usap rambut HeMin ia sejenak membisu.  
  
HeMin bersandar di pinggang Ayahnya, memandangi liontin bunga anggrek dari batu giok yang tergantung di sabuk baju Lan Huan, hiasan rumbainya melayang-layang diterpa angin.  
  
"Ayah... aku pernah bermimpi melihat Pedang Giok Awan Perak," kata HeMin tiba-tiba. "Aku melihat seorang Tetua membawanya." Ia lantas menengadah, ingin tahu apa reaksi Lan Huan.  
  
Lan Huan menatapnya, ekspresinya tegang. HeMin menunggu, tapi penjelasan yang ia harapkan tak kunjung datang.  
  
"Itu bukan sekadar mimpi, kan?" desak HeMin. "Lalu, mengenai toko barang antik di rumah kita..."  
  
"HeMin," Lan Huan memotong, nada suaranya tajam. Itu adalah pertama kalinya HeMin mendengarnya berujar keras. Ia tersentak hingga berjengit.  
  
Melihat raut wajahnya, ketegangan Lan Huan mengendur. Saat berbicara, nada suaranya kembali melunak. "Setelah kau mendapatkan pedang spiritualmu, Ayah akan memberitahumu soal toko," ia berjanji. Sejenak ia tampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia menambahkan, "dan... mengenai Pedang Awan Perak... jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kau pernah melihatnya."  
  
HeMin tidak bodoh. Dari kisah WeiSi YaSe, hasrat dunia persilatan terhadap pedang Asura Wang Yu memang tidak terjabar secara gamblang, namun HeMin tahu seberapa jauh nafsu serakah bisa mendorong seseorang. Ia masih ingat Hikayat Beedle Si Juru Cerita mengenai Tongkat Elder, satu dari tiga Relikui Kematian. Bagaimana para Penyihir saling bunuh demi mendapat Tongkat sakti itu, demi menjadi Penyihir nomor satu di dunia. Tentunya Pedang Awan Perak ini tak jauh bedanya dengan Tongkat Elder. Terkait pada pusaka seperti ini hanya akan mendatangkan nasib buruk.  
  
"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," kata HeMin halus.  
  
"Termasuk LuoEn dan HaLi?"  
  
Apa gunanya memberitahu HaLi dan LuoEn mengenai Dumbledore yang membawa Pedang Awan Perak? Tapi HeMin cuma mengangguk. Sikapnya ini rupanya menenangkan Lan Huan. Mereka pun tidak lagi membahas masalah pelik itu.  
  
MoLi berurai air mata ketika berpisah dengan LuoEn dan JinNi, tangisannya kian parah saat melihat HaLi. Ia terus menerus mengingatkan ketiganya, untuk menjaga kesehatan, untuk belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh tidak peduli puncak manapun yang menerima mereka nanti, dan jangan sampai seperti FuLei dan QiaoZhi yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan terus berbuat ulah. LuoEn dan JinNi hanya mengangguk-angguk, tampak jengah karena banyak peserta pendaftaran yang turut menyimak celotehan Ibu mereka dengan ekpresi mencemooh di wajah mereka. YaSe terlihat jauh lebih optimis. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu kedua anaknya, dan mengucek-ucek rambut HaLi, suaranya lantang menyemangati mereka semua. HeMin menyaksikan sejenak, tanpa sadar mengulum senyum.  
  
Ketika ia melihat ke puncak pertama pegunungan Tian Gong yang menjulang menembus awan, tiba-tiba perasaan manis dan getir terbit dalam kalbu. HeMin baru sampai di Cang Qiong, tapi ia sudah merindukan rumah. Rindu pada pepohonan maple di pekarangan, hutan bambu di sekeliling rumah HaLi, juga rumah susun bertumpuk keluarga WeiSi; rindu pada hari-hari menyenangkan kala berkumpul bersama. Entah kapan ia akan menyusuri lagi jalan-jalan kecil dan melihat bangunan biru kota Lan Se, sembari menyaksikan wisteria-wisteria biru dan indigo bergelayut di ranting-ranting.  
  
***  
  
Ujian masuk sekte Cang Qiong sangat sederhana, namun juga amat sulit. Menggali lubang dengan tangan kosong.  
  
Setelah melewati gerbang masuk, para calon murid diarahkan ke lapangan besar. Tanah lapangan itu putih kelabu, dan sangat keras seperti tembok batu. Menggali tanah kering biasa dengan tangan telanjang saja sudah susah, apalagi tanah yang begini padat. Murni mengandalkan kekuatan otot tidaklah cukup, trik agar berhasil melubangi tanah keras ini adalah dengan menggunakan energi spiritual; energi qi.  
  
Untuk masalah ini, HaLi angkat tangan. Tidak seperti HeMin, LuoEn atau JinNi yang sudah mempelajari dasar ilmu kanuragan, HaLi benar-benar nol besar. Sewaktu bersembunyi di Pavilyun Maple, LanHuan pernah mengajarinya kunci dari ilmu pernafasan, namun sayangnya HaLi belum sampai ke teknik pengumpulan qi. Modal tenaga, ia mungkin bisa menggali lubang di lapangan itu setelah beberapa hari, masalahnya ujian masuk sekte memiliki batas waktu. Kalau sampai matahari terbenam calon murid tetap tak berhasil menggali, maka ia dinyatakan tidak lulus.  
  
Cari aman, HaLi berpamitan pada HeMin, LuoEn dan JinNi, membulatkan tekad pergi ke puncak Bai Zhan.  
  
"Semangat, HaLi!" seru JinNi. HaLi tersenyum lebar padanya.  
  
"Berjuanglah!" kata LuoEn. HaLi mengangguk dan melambai saat melihat wajah cemas HeMin. Sebenarnya ia gugup bukan main, tapi ia memaksa tenang. Bergabung dengan serombongan calon murid, ia pergi menemui sekumpulan senior yang mengawasi ujian masuk, menanyakan jalan menuju puncak Bai Zhan.  
  
Salah satu senior di sana, seorang pemuda berwajah ramah dengan busana ala pendekar berwarna serba putih dengan motif awan kelabu mengawasinya dengan khawatir. "Didi," ia menyapa HaLi dengan panggilan adik, nadanya sangat bersahabat. "Apa kau bisa ilmu beladiri?"  
  
HaLi menggeleng. Sang senior tersenyum padanya. "Jalan menuju puncak Bai Zhan dijaga oleh murid-murid dari tingkat 1 sampai tingkat 3; semuanya mahir berpedang maupun beladiri dengan tangan kosong. Siapapun yang ingin menjadi murid di asrama Bai Zhan harus mampu melewati para penjaga ini. Kalau kau tidak bisa kungfu barang sejuruspun bagaimana kau akan menghadapi mereka?"  
  
HaLi terdiam. Ia teringat omongan Ming Yue dan Bos Bambu Kuning mengenai seorang tuan muda bermarga Ma yang katanya tak bisa apa-apa tapi bisa naik ke puncak Bai Zhan. Tapi bahkan setiap orang punya standar yang berbeda-beda, 'tak bisa apa-apa'nya si tuan muda itu apakah bisa disamakan dengan HaLi yang benar-benar tong kosong tanpa isi? Ia menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu.  
  
"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba puncak An Ding?" Sang Senior memberi saran. "Asal bisa baca dan tulis, kau akan diterima di sana."  
  
HaLi tertegun. Kalau dua hal itu, kebetulan dia bisa! "Shixiong, kalau mau ke sana aku harus lewat mana?" tanyanya antusias, mengabaikan pandangan kasihan ataupun mengejek dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.  
  
Sang senior tersenyum. Ia benar-benar ramah; HaLi belumlah jadi murid Cang Qiong tapi sudah memanggilnya 'Kakak Seperguruan' tapi sedikitpun ia tak meralat apalagi marah. "Shidi, kau lihat tangga itu?" Ia menunjuk tangga yang menempel pada dinding gunung pertama pegunungan Tian Gong. "Di ujung tangga itu kau akan melihat dua buah jalan. Jalan mendaki yang membelah hutan pinus adalah jalan menuju puncak di mana asrama Bai Zhan berada, sementara jalan yang memutari hutan akan mengantarmu ke lereng gunung di mana Jembatan Pelangi berada. Kalau Shidi menyeberangi jembatan itu, kau akan sampai di Puncak An Ding."  
  
HaLi menjura dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Shixiong!"  
  
"Berhati-hatilah saat mendaki! Salju baru mencair, jalanan mungkin sedikit licin."  
  
HaLi mengangguk, lalu kembali menjura. Penuh semangat, ia bergegas pergi.  
  
Saat naik beberapa anak tangga, ia menyempatkan diri menoleh ke lapangan. LuoEn dan JinNi sudah mulai menggali, dan berhasil mengeruk tanah hingga beberapa genggam. HeMin tampak kesulitan dan bekerja lebih lambat, tapi setidaknya ia mampu melubangi tanah dengan jari-jarinya. HaLi yakin mereka pasti lulus, dan menghela napas.  
  
Tangga yang menempel pada dinding gunung itu, dibuat dari petak-petak batu, dan cukup lebar untuk dilalui sepuluh orang sekaligus. Pagar pegangannya rendah, di bawahnya pemandangan lembah plum merah terhampar. HaLi menengok ke bawah, membayangkan akan seperti apa lembah itu di pertengahan musim nanti. Ia belum pernah melihat bunga plum berwarna merah, pastinya itu akan jadi pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa.  
  
Ia tiba di persimpangan saat tengah hari. Bermandikan peluh, ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Sebuah jalan mendaki tampak berkelok-kelok membelah hutan pinus. Tak pelak lagi inilah jalan menuju puncak Bai Zhan. HaLi menatap miris, namun ia tahu diri. Sambil menghibur diri, ia pergi memutari hutan, dan sampai di lereng gunung.  
  
Tatkala menyaksikan kabut dan awan berarak di bawah, barulah kemudian HaLi sadar betapa tinggi jalan yang ia tempuh! Angin kencang meniup, lututnya gemetar saat melihat betapa jauhnya lembah plum. Ia mundur, bersandar sejenak di sebatang pohon pinus untuk menenangkan hati, lalu memandang ke muka. Rasa takutnya akan ketinggian sejenak terlupakan demi melihat kemilau Jembatan Pelangi.  
  
Dibilang Jembatan Pelangi karena ia memang memancarkan aneka warna. HaLi tidak tahu dari apa jembatan itu dibuat; tampilannya jernih seperti air, ketika disentuh ia keras bagai balok es, dan warna-warni permukaannya terus berganti mengikuti pergerakan cahaya. Jembatan itu sangat mengagumkan! Tersenyum takjub, HaLi meniti dengan hati-hati; walau sangat indah Jembatan Pelangi sayangnya tak memiliki pagar pegangan. Sambil melangkah ia menikmati ragam warna yang berkelap-kelip di ujung sepatunya.  
  
Kegembiraan HaLi sayangnya tak berlangsung lama, karena ia melihat sebentuk bayangan merayap di bawah jembatan. Ia tidak dapat melihat jelas rupa bayangan itu, meski strukturnya jernih tetapi warna-warni jembatan mengaburkan sosok di bawahnya. Yang jelas ia panjang seperti tali, dan bergerak layaknya ikan koi berenang di kolam atau ular rumput melata di sela-sela rumpun bambu.  
  
Bayangan itu sangat besar. Jantung HaLi berdentum-dentum karena ngeri.  
  
Meski gemetar, ia berjalan cepat. Bayangan di bawah jembatan merayap tanpa terburu-buru, pun demikian HaLi tak juga dapat mendahuluinya. Ia tersandung dan jatuh berlutut. Matanya membeliak ngeri sewaktu menyadari bayangan di bawah jembatan tahu-tahu berhenti.  
  
Suara mendesis terbawa angin, dan HaLi benar-benar ketakutan saat menyadari bayangan besar yang merayap tepat di bawah kakinya adalah seekor ular! Panik, ia bergegas bangun dan melarikan diri.  
  
Suara mendesis itu terdengar lagi, dan sebentuk kepala mendadak menyembul dari samping jembatan. HaLi memekik minta tolong, berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Kacamatanya melorot dari hidung, dengan gelagapan ia menangkap dan membetulkannya, namun ia hilang keseimbangan karenanya, dan terpeleset hingga terjungkal jatuh dari jembatan.  
  
***  
  
HaLi terlonjak bangun di tepian danau. Bingung sekaligus panik. Sensasi jatuh dari Jembatan Pelangi terlintas dalam kenangan, ia bangkit, histeris mengawasi sekeliling.  
  
Ia tidak tahu di mana posisinya sekarang.  
  
Di hadapannya, sebuah danau luas terhampar. Airnya bening dan tenang dan dipenuhi dedaunan bundar berwarna hijau terang; beberapa tangkai seroja putih mencuat di permukaan air, dalam keadaan mekar penuh bunganya sama besar dengan kepala HaLi.  
  
Di belakang HaLi, terbentang hutan yang hening. Tetapi itu bukanlah hutan pinus puncak Bai Zhan; hutan ini ditumbuhi pohon-pohon willow. HaLi pucat pasi. Selain tak tahu keadaan iapun tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai terdampar di sini. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak lagi berada di Cang Qiong, rasa waswas mengaduk-aduk perutnya hingga mulas.  
  
Selarik asap tipis naik dari balik kanopi willow, aroma harum bumbu samar-samar tercium. Harapan membuncah di dada HaLi. Ada yang berkemah tak jauh dari sini! Mengumpulkan keberanian, ia mengejar asal asap yang membumbung.  
  
Suara sumbang nyanyian seorang pria menyambutnya. Bersembunyi di balik sesemakan, HaLi mengamati.  
  
Pria asing itu tengah duduk berselonjor kaki. Menyandar pada sebatang willow, ia meneguk arak dari kendi labu sembari menunggui panggang ikan matang di perapian, menyanyi seenak jidat tentang sepasang kekasih yang tak sampai ke pelaminan. Rambutnya digelung sekenanya dan ditahan dengan dua batang sumpit, beberapa helai rambut masih tergerai tak karuan di belakang kepalanya. Ia memakai jubah luaran yang sebenarnya tampak bagus; warnanya hijau gelap bermotif daun willow dalam sulaman perak, akan tetapi jubah ini tampak seolah ia baru saja berguling-guling di tanah berlumpur.  
  
Dari wajahnya, pria itu tampak seumuran dengan Ayah HeMin. Meski tidak setampan Lan Huan, wajah pria itu kelihatan seperti orang baik-baik. Ia juga terlihat agak mabuk, tapi HaLi berfirasat ia bukan orang jahat.  
  
HaLi pun keluar dari persembunyian.  
  
Pria itu melihatnya. Bersendawa keras, awalnya ia acuh tak acuh, dan kembali meminum araknya. Tapi kemudian, bak tersadar ia berjengit, matanya terpicing curiga pada HaLi. "Siapa kau?! Mau maling ya?!"  
  
"Bukan!" protes HaLi. "Aku kesasar!"  
  
"Oh..." pria itu agak melunak. "Baguslah kalau begitu," ujarnya kalem sebelum menenggak tuaknya lagi.  
  
HaLi memberengut. "Tuan! Apa ini masih di Pegunungan Tian Gong?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.  
  
"Hah? Tian Gong? Di mana itu?"  
  
"Pegunungan Tian Gong sekte Cang Qiong!"  
  
"Oh... sekte Cang Qiong... iya iya, tentu saja sekte ini yang terbaik, benar-benar sangat bagus..."  
  
HaLi terbelah antara ingin tertawa ataukah menangis. Nasibnya benar-benar sial! Melihat ular raksasa, jatuh dari jembatan, tersesat entah di mana, sekarang malah ketemu pemabuk! Menengadah ke langit, ia menyadari matahari sudah bergeser turun. Hari sudah sore, celakalah ia kalau tak sempat mendaftar ke Puncak An Ding!  
  
Sebenarnya HaLi merasa sia-sia menanyakan jalan pada pemabuk ini, tapi ia sudah benar-benar putus asa. "Tuan, aku harus secepatnya ke Puncak An Ding! Apa kau tahu jalan?"  
  
Pria itu menatapnya dengan mata separo terbuka. "Tentu aku tahu! Aku sering ke sana!" Tapi mendadak matanya membeliak curiga pada HaLi. "Mau apa kau ke puncak An Ding? Mau maling ya?!"  
  
"Aku bukan maling!" keluh HaLi. "Aku mau mendaftar masuk!"  
  
"Oh..." pria itu lagi-lagi melunak. "Baguslah kalau begitu," ujarnya kalem, lalu minum lagi.  
  
HaLi sudah hampir menangis melihat tingkahnya. Ia lantas mendekat ke perapian. "Tuan, kalau kau tahu jalan, aku mohon antar aku ke Puncak An Ding! Kalau sampai petang nanti aku belum mendaftar, mereka akan menolakku ke luar!"  
  
Pria itu terbahak-bahak. "Mana mungkin Shang QingHua berani menolak orang yang datang mendaftar ke asramanya! Ada yang berminat masuk dengan sukarela harusnya Bibi tua itu bersyukur!" Ia menoleh pada HaLi, matanya menyipit, memperhatikan HaLi seperti penjual batu akik mengamat-amati cincin dagangannya. "Lemah... tapi tidak jelek, tidak jelek. Masih belum terlambat... kalau kau tahan menghirup Tuak Dewa, kau bisa langsung loncat satu tingkat. Bocah, buat apa kau masuk An Ding! Penghuni di sana sudah banyak! Sebaliknya asramaku cuma berisi 13 orang! Sudahlah, kau ikut aku saja!" Dengan sempoyongan pria itu berdiri. Ia memadamkan perapian dengan sekali mengibaskan lengan. Kendi labu araknya ia gantungkan ke pinggang, ia lalu meraih panggangan ikan, sementara satu tangannya lagi menangkap HaLi. Semua itu terjadi hanya dalam satu detik.  
  
Tahu-tahu HaLi sudah dibawa lari, melesat tinggi, melompati dahan demi dahan willow. Ia masih bengong karena kaget, tapi kemudian ia tersentak sadar. HaLi kemudian melawan, memukul dan mencubiti tangan si pemabuk, lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "Tolong! Ada penculik!"  
  
"Hah?? Mana?!" si pemabuk berteriak heran.  
  
HaLi memelototinya. "Kau yang penculik! Lepaskan aku!"  
  
Si pemabuk memandangnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau menuduhku menculikmu? Bocah, Shizun berniat baik, mengantarmu langsung ke asrama biar kau tak lelah mencari! Kau bukannya berterima kasih malah memfitnah yang tidak-tidak!"  
  
Sekarang giliran HaLi yang terperangah bingung. "Shizun apa, asrama apa..." ujarnya lemah.  
  
Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya sedikitpun si pria mabuk cuma tertawa-tawa. "Jadi kau tidak mengenalku? Kalau begitu buka telingamu baik-baik; aku Wei QingXian, ketua Puncak Zui Xian Sekte Cang Qiong! Mulai hari ini, aku adalah Gurumu!"


	4. Chapter 4

Murid-murid yang lolos pada ujian masuk sekte, kemudian dikumpulkan, didata, dan diarahkan ke halaman sebuah pavilyun terbuka untuk upacara pembagian asrama. Seleksi ini, akan dilakukan oleh Tetua Li QingWan, Ketua Er Mei, puncak tertinggi di pegunungan Tian Gong.

"Kata Ayah, Puncak Er Mei adalah tempat pengasahan visi," ujar LuoEn. Bersisian dengan HeMin dan JinNi, ia berdiri bersama ratusan murid baru Cang Qiong, menunggu panggilan. "Orang-orang Er Mei konon bisa memantau masa depan atau bahkan masa lalu, dan Tetua Li QingWan adalah yang terbaik di antara semuanya."

HeMin merasa tak nyaman mendengar itu. Ia menggigit bibir, memandang ke muka. Di hadapan mereka, 11 orang Tetua duduk di kursi-kursi jati, dan yang disebut sebagai Li QingWan duduk di tengah-tengah, diapit Ketua Sekte Cang Qiong; Yue QingYuan dari Qiong Ding, dan wakilnya; Shen QingQiu dari Puncak Qing Jing.

Walau disebut Tetua, tak satupun dari para pemimpin asrama ini yang tampak tua. Baik yang pria maupun wanita, semua tampak di awal 30an, terkecuali Liu QingGe, si Dewa Perang Bai Zhan yang seperti di pertengahan 20, dan Shang QingHua; kepala asrama An Ding, perempuan mungil penggugup yang kelihatan seperti baru berusia 20 atau bahkan 18 tahun. Anggun dan rupawan, masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan jubah indah berlengan lebar dengan warna dan motif yang khas; paling gaya di antara semuanya adalah Tetua Shen QingQiu. Jubah luarannya hijau pupus, baju dalamannya berlapis-lapis dalam warna putih salju, hijau zamrud, dan kuning gading. Motif daun bambu dari manik zamrud terjahit manis di sepanjang permukaan jubahnya, berkilau-kilau kala ditimpa cahaya. Detail itu menawan perhatian HeMin hingga beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan kembali fokus pada Li QingWan.

Ia menekuni profil sang Tetua, dari wajah rupawannya yang tenang, dan penampilannya yang sesederhana pendeta kuil. Mata Li QingWan selalu terpejam, dan dari caranya berinteraksi dengan saudara-saudari seperguruannya membuat HeMin menyadari sesuatu.

Li QingWan, adalah seorang tunanetra.

***

Satu demi satu, murid baru dipanggil menghadap Ketua Er Mei. Li QingWan akan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menjabat tangan murid yang dipanggil, lalu mengumumkan nama asrama untuk sang murid. Penyortiran ini mengingatkan HeMin akan seleksi di Hogwarts. Ia tersenyum penuh nostalgia. Bedanya, seleksi asrama kali ini dilakukan oleh sosok yang tampan, dan bukannya topi hitam kusut yang tampak seperti sudah beberapa abad tak dicuci!

"Puncak Kun Lun!" seru Li QingWan kala menggenggam tangan JinNi.

Para senior dan juga para Tetua sekte bertepuk tangan menyambut pengumuman ini. JinNi tidak begitu tahu seperti apa Puncak Kun Lun, tapi sambutan meriah ini membuatnya berbesar hati. Ia berpaling ke halaman, pada HeMin juga LuoEn, dan melambai dengan semangat, sebelum digiring seorang senior ke barisan khusus murid baru Kun Lun di aula pavilyun.

"Kun Lun..." walau gembira, anehnya LuoEn juga tampak cemas. HeMin menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa tempatnya buruk?"

"Bukan begitu..." jawab LuoEn. "Kun Lun adalah puncak tertinggi kedua setelah Er Mei, dan di sana adalah pusat intelijensi sekte Cang Qiong!"

HeMin membelalak. Itu berarti JinNi akan dididik sebagai mata-mata! Tak perlu bertanyapun sudah jelas akan sekeras apa pelatihan yang ia lalui, belum lagi bahaya yang kelak ia hadapi andai diterjunkan ke dalam misi!

"Itu hebat sekali!" komentarnya. LuoEn menatapnya sambil meringis.

"Tentu saja hebat, justru karena hebat makanya menakutkan!" LuoEn tak sempat melanjutkan, karena namanya keburu dipanggil. Wajahnya tampak pucat saat menatap HeMin, dan ia begitu gugup sampai hampir tersandung di depan Li QingWan.

"Puncak Qian Cao!" seru Li QingWan, hanya dalam sedetik berjabat tangan. LuoEn tertegun sejenak, namun perlahan-lahan wajahnya beralih senang. Dari kelegaan pada ekspresinya, HeMin menduga asrama Qian Cao sesuai dengan selera LuoEn. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika LuoEn memandangnya, dan tak urung jadi berdebar sendiri; kira-kira asrama mana yang akan ia masuki.

Dulu, Topi Seleksi menawarkan Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor untuk ia pilih, mau tak mau HeMin terpikir, apa di Cang Qiong ada asrama yang mirip dengan keduanya?

"Lan HeMin!"

Menelan ludah, HeMin menjejak masuk ke pavilyun.

Ratusan pasang mata mengamatinya, seperti saat pertama masuk ke Hogwarts, seperti kala terpilih menjabat sebagai anggota Dewan Wizengamot, atau seperti ketika menerima penghargaan Ordo Merlin Kelas Satu di waktu pensiun. Bahkan dengan seluruh pengalamannya ia masih tetap tak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Ketakutan akan mempermalukan diri sendiri di hadapan khalayak adalah hal yang selalu menghantui benaknya pada momen-momen seperti ini, namun HeMin mengeraskan hati. Matanya memandang lurus pada Li QingWan.

Ia mengulurkan tangan bersamaan dengan sang Tetua menjulurkan tangan. Ketika telapak tangan mereka bertaut, Li QingWan mendadak membuka matanya.

Jantung HeMin mencelos. Bukan, bukan karena warna pupil sang Tetua yang pucat kelabu hingga tampak tak manusiawi, tapi karena ia mengenali sensasi pandangan menembus itu. Legillimency.

Meski sedikit berbeda, tetapi dasarnya sama. Jika dibiarkan, kehidupan lalunya sebagai Hermione Granger akan terbaca oleh sang Tetua, dan HeMin tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia memang tak lagi bisa melakukan sihir, namun pengetahuannya tentang itu tidak luntur barang sekejap. Teknik Occlumency lebih berlandaskan pada keteguhan mental dan pikiran ketimbang mantra, jadi mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan pikirannya, HeMin memblokir visi sang Tetua.

Li QingWan mengernyit. Benak anak-anak jauh lebih mudah dibaca ketimbang orang dewasa, tetapi tidak demikian halnya dengan Lan HeMin. Ia hanya dapat melihat sebagian dari diri anak itu, sementara hal lain... lesap bak asap dupa dikibas angin, selalu lepas dari jangkauan tak peduli seberapa gigih ia coba meraih.

Entah mengapa Li QingWan merasa ia hanya melihat apa yang Lan HeMin ingin ia lihat...

Cukup lama ia diam memperhatikan, sehingga Yue QingYuan keheranan.

"Li Shidi? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Perhatian Li QingWan terpecah. "Tidak, Zhangmen Shixiong, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya kepada Yue QingYuan, sebelum kembali memandang HeMin. Walaupun tunanetra, presisinya sangat akurat; ia tidak melihat ke atas atau ke samping, tapi benar-benar tepat bersitatap dengan HeMin. Sembari tersenyum ia berkata, "murid yang ini sangat berbakat, aku jadi bingung ke mana ia sebaiknya ditempatkan."

HeMin terkesima. Bahkan para Tetua sekte pun melihat dengan tertegun.

"Kalau kau masuk ke Qiong Ding, besar kemungkinan kau akan menjadi Ketua Cang Qiong setelah Tetua Yue QingYuan," ujar Li QingWan lembut, hanya HeMin dan para Ketua asrama yang mampu mendengarnya.

HeMin mendengar seseorang menarik napas tajam, dari arah Qi QingQi dan Shang QingHua duduk. Ia berusaha keras tidak melihat Yue QingYuan, khawatir pada apa yang akan dipikirkan sang Ketua demi mendengar ini.

"Kalau kau masuk Qian Cao, besar kemungkinan kau akan melampaui Tetua Mu QingFang dan menjadi Tabib Dewa." Li QingWan menggamit tangan HeMin erat-erat. "Kalau kau ikut aku ke Er Mei... jalan menuju wangsa Asura akan terbuka lebar bagimu."

HeMin menyadari tatapan tajam para Tetua kepadanya, dan ia merasa tak nyaman. Seluruh kemungkinan yang diutarakan Li QingWan terdengar menakjubkan, tetapi juga menakutkan. Ia tidak siap mental untuk itu. Lagipula, di kehidupan lampau, HeMin sudah merasakan pahit dan manis buah ambisi; ia pun telah merasakan duduk di tempat tertinggi. Ketika menghembuskan napas terakhir, ia begitu lega akhirnya terbebas dari kepenatan hidup, siapa sangka ia malah terbangun lagi di dunia yang baru.

Cukuplah sekali seumur hidup; kali ini ia cuma ingin hidup tenang bersama keluarga dan kawan-kawannya.

"Mu-murid hanya ingin membaca dan lebih banyak membaca..." HeMin berkata lirih.

Seseorang di sebelah Yue QingYuan mendengus mendengar perkataannya, HeMin melirik sekilas dan melihat Liu QingGe menatapnya seolah ia anak paling bodoh sedunia. HeMin menahan keinginan menjulurkan lidah padanya. Sementara Li QingWan tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Kau bisa jadi lebih dari sekadar sastrawan!" Sang Tetua membujuk, menepuk-nepuk tangan HeMin dalam genggamannya.

"Sastrawan, bukanlah sekadar," jawab HeMin, keberatan dengan kata-kata sang Tetua, "bagi sebagian orang, itu adalah mimpi yang tak terjangkau. Lagipula, dengan menggenggam pengetahuan, bukankah segala yang tak mungkin dapat menjadi mungkin?"

Li QingWan memejamkan mata dan perlahan-lahan mengangguk. "Tentu, tentu saja. Kau benar... Perkataanku menyinggungmu, aku minta maaf."

HeMin tersenyum. "Murid mengerti Tetua hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi murid. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Li QingWan membisu. HeMin mengira ia masih akan mendesak, atau lebih buruk; mencoba Legillimency lagi, tapi untunglah perkiraannya meleset. Sang Tetua hanya menghela napas, sebelum melepas genggamannya dengan enggan. "Baiklah, jika demikian... Puncak Qing Jing!"

HeMin secara reflek menoleh pada Shen QingQiu. Tiada riak tampak pada wajah dingin pria itu, matanya menatap bergeming, terasa menusuk.

Entah mengapa, HeMin teringat Severus Snape saat beradu pandang dengannya.

***

Setelah sekian lama, Luo BingHe melewati padang krokus itu lagi. Ia tidak turun, tidak pula ia menghentikan keretanya. Tetapi iapun tak mampu menahan rasa nostalgia di hati, dan membuka tirai jendela. Dahulu, ia dan Shijie-nya, Ning YingYing, kerap kali datang ke padang ini, mengumpulkan bunga dan merangkai tiara.

Ia tersenyum tipis, menyandar dengan santai dan berlama-lama memandang, menikmati kenangan. Malam telah dijelang, namun langit terang membentang. Awan-awan putih menggantung, kelip bintang akhirnya sampai setelah melalui jutaan masa.

Dari arah lembah plum merah, ratusan larik cahaya naik ke langit. Mata awam menyebut fenomena mengagumkan ini sebagai Kelahiran Bintang, tetapi Luo BingHe pernah jadi murid di Cang Qiong. Kerlip sinar yang mengangkasa itu tak lain tak bukan adalah binar pedang spiritual.

"Rupanya murid-murid baru sudah dibawa naik ke puncak," ia bergumam, matanya mengikuti alur pelita yang laju bak komet.

Cahaya seputih salju berpendar mencolok menembus awan. Luo BingHe menajamkan fokus, senyum sinis pelan-pelan mengembang di bibir kala ia mengenali siapa gerangan yang baru melintas.

Pedang Sutra Xiu Ya, Shen QingQiu.

"Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Shizun."

***

Bagi Shen QingQiu, Puncak Qing Jing adalah kebanggaannya. Menjadi sastrawan adalah kebanggaannya. Ia mencintai puncak ini lebih dari apapun, dan memandang tinggi status pelajar lebih dari siapapun.

Namun tetap saja ia merasa pahit saat bertatapan dengan Lan HeMin.

Ia mendengar sendiri ramalan Li QingWan tentang anak ini. Potensi yang jelas tidak main-main! Ketua Sekte dan Tabib Dewa, siapa yang tidak mendambakan kemuliaan semacam itu? Shen QingQiu memulai kultus kanuragan pada umur yang terlalu tua, seberapapun keras ia berlatih, kekuatan spiritualnya tetap mandek di tingkat tiga Raga Abadi; ia tidak bisa naik lebih tinggi lagi. Ia bahkan kalah dari adik seperguruannya Liu QingGe, yang terus melaju hingga dua tingkat di atasnya dan masih terus berkembang, atau bahkan Wei QingXian si Pemabuk yang sudah tembus ke tingkat empat. Mengharapkan jalan menuju wangsa Asura jelas adalah mimpi yang menyakitkan, tapi di sinilah Shen QingQiu, melihat Lan HeMin membuang kesempatan itu hanya karena ingin 'membaca dan lebih banyak membaca'.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menumpahkan teh ke kepala anak itu.

"Urus rambutmu. Lan Se bukan dusun terpencil, minyak pelicin rambut tentunya mudah didapat bukan?" ujarnya dingin setelah menyesap teh, sengaja mengkritik rambut Lan HeMin yang liar mengembang. Tanpa melirik anak itu sedikitpun ia beranjak bangkit. "Qing Jing tidak menolerir tingkah serampangan, bahkan terhadap calon Asura sekalipun."

Lan HeMin terpaku, masih berlutut di tengah ruangan. Shen QingQiu meninggalkannya dengan sedikit rasa puas sadistik.

Ia baru agak menyukai anak itu ketika dua pekan berlalu.

Dari laporan Asisten Pengajarnya, Ming Fan, perkembangan Lan HeMin amat pesat. Ia cepat memahami konsep pembuatan mantra, sigil dan formasi sihir. Daya ingatnya pun luar biasa; hanya butuh sekali melihat jurus pedang, ia mampu menirukan langkah demi langkahnya dengan benar tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan. Dalam seni musik dan seni lukis iapun cukup baik, tetapi sayangnya Lan HeMin tidak menunjukkan minat yang besar di situ; alih-alih berlatih bersama kawan-kawannya, Ming Fan sering memergokinya asyik menekuni isi kitab Klasifikasi Monster.

Shen QingQiu mengangkat alis. "Klasifikasi Monster? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Murid juga berpikir begitu," jawab Ming Fan, "tapi Tetua Mei tetap meminjamkan buku itu pada Lan Shimei. Alasan mengapa Shimei sangat cepat mempelajari mantra juga karena Tetua Mei tanpa sungkan menunjukkan koleksi lengkap buku mantra yang ia punya!"

Tetua MeiGui adalah sesepuh Qing Jing yang diserahi amanat menjaga perpustakaan perguruan semenjak zaman Shen QingQiu baru menjadi murid. Kekuatan spiritualnya lemah, tapi ia telaten dan pengetahuannya mengenai buku amat luas, karenanya Kakek Guru dan Guru Shen QingQiu pada masa itu membiarkannya tetap tinggal mengurus balai pustaka.

Tetua ini terkenal tidak banyak omong, senang menyendiri, dan sangat ketat mengawasi perpustakaan sampai nyaris terbilang pelit. Bisa membuatnya bermurah hati memperlihatkan koleksi lengkap buku yang ia rawat, Lan HeMin ini jelas kasus yang spesial.

Shen QingQiu mengembangkan kipasnya. Di awal tahun ajaran, ia jarang turun langsung mengajar, dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab kepada asisten-asistennya. Sepak terjang Lan HeMin membuatnya penasaran... ia rasa tak ada salahnya mengecek selintas.

Esok paginya dihabiskan Shen QingQiu dengan rapat bersama ketua asrama lain, membahas masalah 'rumah tangga' sekte. Shang QingHua dan Mu QingFang kembali merengek karena disusahkan oleh asrama Liu QingGe; murid-murid An Ding kerap kali jadi sasaran penindasan murid-murid Bai Zhan, sementara murid-murid Qian Cao selalu kerepotan merawat korban-korban asrama Bai Zhan. Belum lagi masalah perabot pecah, bangunan tumbang, dan pemborosan salep luka berikut kain perban. Liu QingGe sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Ia menukas di hadapan dewan bahwa memang sudah tugas Puncak Qian Cao untuk mengobati orang sakit, Mu QingFang tidak selayaknya mengeluhkan apa yang sudah jadi kewajibannya. Ia juga malah balik menyerang Shang QingHua; menuduhnya tak becus mengajar murid sehingga dengan mudah ditindas orang. Shang QingHua sampai hampir menangis dibuatnya; melihat itu Qi QingQi pun meledak. Ia lantas mengungkit-ungkit sifat barbar murid-murid Bai Zhan yang sering menggoda murid-muridnya dan menuntut ketegasan Yue QingYuan yang cuma senyum-senyum goblok sambil mengangkat tangan, berupaya menenangkan suasana.

Shen QingQiu menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kipasnya ke kepala Liu QingGe atau bahkan Yue QingYuan. Barang receh seperti ini kenapa selalu dibahas dalam rapat Kepala Asrama! Memangnya tak ada hal lain yang bisa dibicarakan?! Suasana hatinya makin menggelap demi melihat di sebelah kanannya Wei QingXian menelungkup mendengkur di atas meja; pagi-pagipun sudah teler sampai tak sadar, sementara di sebelah kirinya Li QingWan terus menanyakan pasal Lan HeMin. Ketua asrama yang lain malah diam-diam bergosip sambil makan cemilan, asyik menonton kisruh di antara Liu QingGe melawan Shang QingHua, Mu QingFang dan Qi QingQi. Benar-benar bising dan mengesalkan. Sewaktu urat-urat hijau bermunculan di jidat Shen QingQiu dan rahangnya rapat bergemertak, barulah Yue QingYuan buru-buru menyudahi rapat.

Perasaan tak sedap, Shen QingQiu pulang ke puncaknya. Ia sempat berkeinginan membatalkan rencananya memantau seberapa jauh perkembangan Lan HeMin, namun keramaian di asramanya mengubah niatnya.

Matahari telah naik, dan murid-murid diistirahatkan selama dua jam. Biasanya waktu istirahat diisi dengan makan siang, dan murid akan berkumpul di aula besar untuk makan bersama, tapi kali ini Shen QingQiu melihat banyak murid malah berkumpul di hutan bambu di belakang asrama.

"Ada apa itu?" tanyanya saat bertemu Ming Fan. Tetapi asistennya itu malah menggeleng, rupanya iapun baru mengetahui ada keramaian seperti ini. Keduanya dengan hati-hati mencapai kerumunan, lalu diam-diam mengamati.

Dikelilingi murid-murid junior Qing Jing dan beberapa senior perempuan, Lan HeMin tengah merapal sebuah mantra yang aneh. Shen QingQiu mendapati sehelai kertas mantra terselip di kedua jarinya, mengenali tulisan sigil di sana sebagai mantra komunikasi, akan tetapi dengan perubahan susunan dan beberapa penambahan karakter. Saat dibakar dengan energi spiritual, kertas mantra itu berubah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu cahaya!

Shen QingQiu tertegun. Mantra komunikasi tidak memiliki wujud sesolid ini sebelumnya! Apa yang sudah diperbuat Lan HeMin?!

Seluruh murid bertepuk tangan antusias, sementara Lan HeMin tampak tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian melepas kupu-kupunya terbang, tapi Shen QingQiu menyambarnya hanya dengan selangkah jurus Qinggong.

Semua terkesiap saat melihat Shen QingQiu turun dari langit bagai dewata menjejak ke dunia fana. Shen QingQiu memandang dingin Lan HeMin, pada rambutnya yang kini terkepang rapi di belakang kepala, pada celana seragam ala murid lelaki ketimbang rok panjang mengembang yang biasa dikenakan murid perempuan, kupu-kupu mantra anak itu berkepak-kepak memprotes dalam genggamannya.

"Shizun."

Semua murid menjura kepadanya. Shen QingQiu hanya mengangguk, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling menanyai Lan HeMin.

"Apa ini?"

"Mantra komunikasi, Shizun," Lan HeMin menjawab.

Shen QingQiu meremas sayap kupu-kupu mantra itu, memaksanya membeberkan rahasia, akan tetapi kupu-kupu itu bergeming. Menyadari niatnya, Lan HeMin tersenyum.

"Kupu-kupu itu membawa pesan rahasia, dan pesan itu hanya bisa dibaca oleh orang yang kutuju."

Shen QingQiu mengangkat alis, berupaya terlihat meremehkan meski dalam hati ia terguncang. Mantra komunikasi ini disempurnakan selama bertahun-tahun, baik oleh Guru maupun Murid di Cang Qiong, ia pun telah pula dipakai selama lebih dari satu abad sebagai sarana perhubungan. Baru dua minggu belajar Lan HeMin sudah berhasil merombaknya menjadi sedemikian rumit dan efisien?! Seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapapun?!

Shen QingQiu tidak tahu apakah harus kagum ataukah waswas pada bakat yang mengerikan ini.

"Begitu?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum sinis. Mendadak ia menudingkan dua jarinya pada kupu-kupu itu, berniat menghancurkannya dengan energi qi, tetapi sungguh di luar dugaan, kupu-kupu itu menyengatnya! Lebih kaget ketimbang sakit, Shen QingQiu pun melepaskannya. Dengan memercikkan cahaya bak kembang api, kupu-kupu itu terbang dan hinggap di telapak tangan Lan HeMin.

"Pesan rahasia ini juga dilengkapi sistem pertahanan diri, kalau-kalau ada pihak lain yang ingin menyabotase," kata Lan HeMin kalem.

Bibir Shen QingQiu berkedut menahan senyum. Suasana hatinya yang tadinya jelek membaik menyaksikan hal yang begini menarik. "Kepada siapa pesan itu ingin kau kirim?"

"Shizun, murid memiliki beberapa teman di puncak yang lain," Lan HeMin menjawab jujur. "Murid hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka... dan murid tidak sabar menunggu surat terkirim."

"Karena itu kau merombak mantra komunikasi yang telah berumur lebih dari seratus tahun tanpa sedikitpun merasa sungkan?" gertak Shen QingQiu.

"Iya!" sahut Lan HeMin, sama sekali tanpa keraguan. Alis Shen QingQiu terangkat makin tinggi mendengarnya. Tadinya ia mengira Lan HeMin akan menciut dan berkilah atau bahkan meminta maaf! Siapa sangka anak kecil ini juga bernyali besar!

"Mantra komunikasi yang lama mudah dihancurkan, gampang dicuri, bahkan dipalsukan. Siapapun juga dapat dengan leluasa mengetahui isi pesan yang terkirim. Murid hanya ingin sesuatu yang lebih menjamin ketepatan pengiriman dan juga keamanan privasi," jelas Lan HeMin kemudian.

Shen QingQiu hanya mengawasinya, untuk beberapa saat ia bak kehabisan kata-kata.

"Shizun, jangan marahi Lan Shimei lagi!" seorang murid senior wanita bernama Zi Wei datang membujuk Shen QingQiu. "Shimei memikirkan konsep mantra ini bukan hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Ia melihat anak-anak yang lain juga merasakan rasa frustrasi yang sama, makanya ia mengumpulkan kami di sini untuk menunjukkan sistem komunikasi yang jauh lebih efektif dan menguntungkan! Shizun, bayangkan betapa mudahnya urusan kita di masa depan nanti bila memakai mantra yang begini aman dan praktis!"

Tentu saja Shen QingQiu sudah memperhitungkan itu. Ia juga bisa membayangkan akan segempar dan seiri apa saudara-saudari seperguruannya nanti bila mengetahui bahwa Puncak Qing Jing berhasil menjaring seorang jenius ke pihak mereka! Li QingWan tentu akan menangis penuh sesal tidak menyeret Lan HeMin ke puncaknya sendiri pada saat penyortiran murid baru! Tapi ia berpura-pura sengit. Barulah ketika seluruh murid memohon-mohon padanya agar mengizinkan penggunaan kupu-kupu mantra Lan HeMin, ia berlagak melunak.

Lan HeMin tersenyum lebar begitu mendapat persetujuannya. Setelah mengirim kupu-kupu mantranya pergi, ia mengajari murid yang lain bagaimana cara menulis sigil sihir baru pada kertas mantra. Begitu kertas mantra selesai ditulis, tiap murid hanya perlu mengucap pesan yang ingin mereka sampaikan secara lisan, lalu membakarnya dengan mengalirkan qi hingga kertas berubah wujud. Dalam waktu singkat puluhan kupu-kupu mantra berkelap-kelip tinggi membumbung, dan melejit bagai komet ke puncak-puncak gunung Tian Gong.

***

Berbeda dari rapat Ketua Asrama sebelum-sebelumnya yang banyak diwarnai ricuh dan drama receh, dihadiri dengan ogah-ogahan sambil menyeruput teh diselingi makan aneka dimsum atau kupas mengupas kacang, pertemuan kali ini hening dan sangat khidmat. Shen QingQiu, yang pagi itu sengaja datang terlambat, mengangkat alis demi melihat saudara-saudari seperguruannya sudah duduk manis mengelilingi meja rapat dan tampak penuh martabat; bahkan Shang QingHua yang biasanya cengeng dan konyol kali itu terlihat serius, Wei QingXian yang biasanya mabuk berat hadir dalam keadaan siuman.

"Akhirnya bintang pertunjukan datang!" ujar Liu QingGe datar. Dibanding yang lain, hanya ia yang tampak tak tenang, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja penuh antisipasi.

Shen QingQiu menyeringai. "Maafkan keterlambatan Tetua ini," ujarnya seraya menjura. Yue QingYuan melambai, mempersilahkannya duduk. Shen QingQiu beranjak tanpa buru-buru, menikmati seluruh perhatian yang tertuju padanya. Ia duduk dengan tenang, menyesap teh yang disuguhkan untuknya dengan perlahan, mengacuhkan semua orang ia bahkan mencomot sepotong manisan kumis naga dan makan dengan santai.

Liu QingGe mendengus. "Mau tunggu dia sampai selesai makan satu baki?" gerutunya. Ia mendelik pada Yue QingYuan yang hanya mengesah panjang.

Shen QingQiu masih berlagak pilon. "Ada apa ini? Mengapa Tetua sekalian tampak gelisah?"

"Aih, Shen Shidi," kata Yue QingYuan. "Kau jangan 'sudah gaharu cendana pula'. Sudahlah tahu masih bertanya pula!" Ia menggeleng-geleng melihat Shen QingQiu pasang wajah bingung. "Semua berkumpul di sini karena kupu-kupu mantra yang diterbangkan dari puncakmu!"

"Memang kenapa dengan itu?"

"Memang kenapa dengan itu?" sergah Liu QingGe tak sabar. "Bagaimana mantra komunikasi bisa berubah sedrastis itu? Siapa yang mengubahnya?! Jangan katakan kalau kau yang memodifikasinya!"

"Memang bukan aku," jawab Shen QingQiu kalem. "Kupu-kupu mantra itu adalah buah karya murid baruku, Lan HeMin!"

Menyaksikan wajah terkejut semua Tetua, Shen QingQiu membiarkan senyum puas tersungging lebar di bibirnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Semakin ke pedalaman rimba, pepohonan willow semakin rapat dan tinggi. Kanopi dedaunan membendung cahaya surya, suasana hutan temaram dalam nuansa hijau pekat. Aroma segar daun dan tanah lembab menyelubungi, kabut tipis bercampur desiran angin.  
  
Ada sebuah gapura kayu bercat merah tua di tengah belantara, mencolok di antara pemandangan hijau. Ketika kabut tersibak, terlihat tangga mendaki dari petak-petak batu menuju gapura, ranting-ranting willow berayun-ayun sejauh mata memandang.  
  
Tak lagi terbang melintasi dahan-dahan kini Wei QingXian menggandeng HaLi, naik tangga sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi sumbang. HaLi sudah pasrah pada nasib, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dan merasa agak jeri melihat hutan yang pekat. Ia teringat pada ular besar di Jembatan Pelangi, dan bergidik. Mudah-mudahan tak ada makhluk buas raksasa lain yang berdiam di pegunungan ini.  
  
Melewati gapura merah, mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan besar yang juga bercat merah, dan diberi nama Pavilyun Merah. HaLi mendapati beberapa pria, dan beberapa pemuda, dengan seragam hijau gelap, tengah sibuk menggotong tong-tong kayu berisi buah anggur.  
  
"Eh, Shizun sudah pulang?" sapa seorang pria.  
  
Wei QingXian mengangguk-angguk cuek. "Semua murid berkumpul!" serunya sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan.  
  
Orang-orang di pavilyun pun bermunculan. Wajah-wajah mereka bingung, beberapa malah tampak merah dan setengah mabuk. Mereka tergopoh-gopoh menghadap Wei QingXian, dan berbaris berderet, mulai dari yang paling tua sampai ke yang paling muda, seluruhnya laki-laki. Total semuanya 13 orang; Wei QingXian tidak berbohong soal jumlah penghuni asramanya.  
  
Wei QingXian menatap HaLi. "Nah, bocah... err... siapa namamu?"  
  
"Yang HaLi..."  
  
"Bagus, bagus. Nah, dengarkan baik-baik, ini kakak-kakak seperguruanmu. Xiao Yi, Xiao Er, Xiao San, Xiao Si..." Wei QingXian menunjuk sekaligus menyebutkan nama tiap murid dimulai dari yang paling tua. HaLi mengerutkan kening, entah mengapa merasa agak sedih. Yi, Er, San, Si, itu kan nomor satu dua tiga empat! Apa Wei QingXian tak ingat nama semua orang hingga menomori mereka seenak jidat?!  
  
Dugaan HaLi tak keliru. Wei QingXian punya ingatan yang jelek. Ia ingat muka, ingat bau, rasa, suara atau detail lain, tapi ia sering melupakan nama! Malas mengingat nama murid-muridnya, beralasan kebanyakan dari mereka bernama panjang dan sulit disebut, akhirnya dia menomori mereka; murid pertama ia beri nama Xiao Yi (Satu Kecil) sementara yang ketiga belas ia panggil Xiao ShiSan (Tiga Belas Kecil).  
  
Adapun para murid asrama ini tidak terlihat keberatan dengan kelakuan Guru mereka. Yang separo mabuk cuma cengar-cengir sambil melambai-lambai pada HaLi, sementara yang siuman hanya tersenyum pasrah, dan mengangguk pada HaLi.  
  
"Ini, Xiao ShiSi," ujar Wei QingXian sambil menepuk bahu HaLi yang menatapnya cemberut.  
  
Xiao ShiSi, berarti si Nomor Empat Belas! Tak terima, HaLi memprotes, "namaku Yang HaLi!" Tapi Wei QingXian cuma manggut-manggut masa bodoh.  
  
"Ya, ya! Mulai hari ini, Xiao ShiSi akan jadi murid di sini! Tolong kalian awasi dan ajari dia baik-baik. Jangan lupa dikasih makan dan dimandikan ya!"  
  
"Siap Guru!" jawab seluruh senior Zui Xian. Seorang murid tampak terhuyung dan nyaris ambruk sebelum dipegangi murid lainnya.  
  
"Bagus! Antar dia ke asrama!" Usai berkata begitu, Wei QingXian pun ngeloyor pergi sambil menenggak arak, meninggalkan HaLi yang cuma bisa melongo.  
  
***  
  
Belakangan HaLi ketahui, puncak Zui Xian ini rupanya adalah puncak pengolahan arak!  
  
Setiap hari, murid-murid asrama bekerja bahu membahu membantu Wei QingXian memanen anggur dan biji-bijian di kebun belakang asrama. Melebur bahan, mengekstrak sari, lalu melakukan pemeraman sampai proses penyulingan dan penyimpanan. Arak yang mereka hasilkan, sebagian besar adalah untuk konsumsi sehari-hari, meskipun ada pula sesi pembuatan arak khusus untuk persembahan dan ritual suci.

HaLi tidak begitu mengerti soal arak; minum pun ia tidak pernah. Tapi dari cerita kakak-kakak seniornya, anggur terbaik yang dibuat di puncak Zui Xian ini, adalah Anggur Merah Pucuk Willow. Begitu hebatnya minuman ini, ketika Sekte Cang Qiong melepasnya ke pasaran, konsumen menebusnya dengan harga yang tinggi! Hasil penjualan Anggur Merah Zui Xian bahkan menjadi sumber pemasukan kedua terbesar sekte selama 9 generasi. Rasanya manis dan wangi, segar dan membuat perasaan ringan, namun juga memicu titik bara Inti Emas alias Jindan. Para pendekar sangat menggemari anggur ini, karena kemampuannya menaikkan stamina dan karena khasiat istimewa lain. Konon bagi individu-individu tertentu, pengonsumsian Anggur Merah Zui Xian di sela-sela meditasi mampu mempercepat kenaikan tingkat kanuragan.  
  
Secara keseluruhan, sebenarnya Puncak Zui Xian tidaklah buruk. Reputasinya kurang bagus hanya karena rata-rata penghuninya lebih sering teler ketimbang sadar. Membuat arak setiap hari dibarengi cicip mencicip arak setiap saat, bisa dibayangkan! Belum lagi tingkah Wei QingXian yang benar-benar berandalan hingga banyak yang mencap asrama ini sebagai asrama paling tak berguna di Cang Qiong, hanya bersaing tipis dengan Puncak An Ding dalam popularitas.  
  
HaLi menggeleng-geleng. Tak ada gunanya melecehkan asrama sendiri! Lagipula, Zui Xian tidak keberatan menerimanya sebagai murid meski ia tak bisa apa-apa. HaLi pun beranjak bangun, cuci muka dan menggosok gigi dengan kayu siwak, mengenakan seragam serba hijaunya dengan rapi, lalu pergi untuk memulai hari.  
  
Pagi-pagi, ia sudah membantu Kakak Pertama dan Ketiga memasak di dapur. Sarapan bersama digelar di ruang makan asrama, dan itu adalah saat-saat di mana HaLi bisa melihat semua orang dalam keadaan waras. Sehabis sarapan mereka berkumpul di lapangan untuk latihan pagi, dari olah tubuh, dasar bela diri hingga ilmu pernapasan. Sehabis makan siang murid-murid berbagi kelompok; ada yang mengurus kebun, ada yang mengurus asrama, sisanya ikut Wei QingXian membuat arak. Pada kesempatan kali ini, HaLi kebagian jatah mengurus asrama bersama Xiao San dan Xiao Liu, dan akhirnya mengetahui misteri mengenai bagaimana ia bisa selamat saat jatuh dari Jembatan Pelangi.  
  
"Kakak Yi bilang, Tetua Bai yang mengantarmu ke hutan willow," ujar Xiao San.  
  
"Tetua Bai?" HaLi mengernyit heran.  
  
Ketika itu mereka bertiga berada di puncak pagoda asrama, membersihkan dan mengangin-anginkan buku-buku dari perpustakaan. Pemandangan hutan willow di sekeliling asrama tampak jelas dari atas sini; HaLi bahkan dapat melihat danau bunga seroja di mana ia pingsan dulu.  
  
"Waktu itu Tetua Bai baru pulang dari jalan-jalan keliling gunung," cerita Xiao San sambil mengelap sampul buku. "Tadinya ia tidak sadar kalau kau juga ada di jembatan, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja kau tersungkur. Karena khawatir, Tetua Bai menanyakan keadaanmu, tapi alih-alih menjawab kau malah lari begitu saja!"  
  
Sebentar, mengapa cerita ini terdengar aneh. HaLi menelengkan kepala, bingung saat mengingat-ingat. Di jembatan waktu itu, cuma dia satu-satunya manusia yang lewat!  
  
"Tetua Bai semakin cemas. Jembatan Pelangi tidak punya pagar, tidak baik berlari-larian di atasnya, apalagi yang tingkat kanuragannya nol sepertimu!" lanjut Xiao San. "Dia pun naik ke atas jembatan, mau menegurmu. Tapi kemudian kau menjerit-jerit seperti orang kesurupan. Sudah begitu kau tersandung hingga jatuh pula dari jembatan! Tentu saja Tetua Bai langsung terbang menolongmu. Tapi karena ia tidak tahu kau anak asrama mana, akhirnya ia membawamu ke sini. Ia meninggalkanmu di tepi danau seroja, lalu pergi memberitahu Kakak Yi, tapi sewaktu ia kembali ke danau, kau tidak ada lagi di situ. Ia sampai bolak-balik ke sini dua kali untuk mengecek keberadaanmu."  
  
"Sebentar, San Shixiong," kata HaLi, tak tahan lagi. "Tetua Bai ini, siapa...?"  
  
"Tetangga kita. Dia tinggal di dalam danau seroja."  
  
Tinggal di dalam danau?! Memang ada manusia yang bisa bernapas dalam air?! Saking bingungnya HaLi sampai menengok ke arah danau seroja. Ia melotot saat memergoki sebentuk makhluk menyembul ke atas permukaan air.  
  
Ular raksasa bersisik putih!  
  
"Kak! Kak San!" cicit HaLi ngeri. "Ular monster!"  
  
"Hush, jaga bicaramu! Monster apa, itu penyelamatmu, Tetua Bai!"  
  
Mendengar jawaban yang tak disangka-sangka ini, HaLi terperangah kaget.  
  
Xiao Liu tergelak melihatnya. "Apa kau mengira Tetua Bai itu manusia?" Ia menahan senyum sementara HaLi masih membelalak bengong ke danau seroja. "Tetua Bai termasuk dalam golongan satwa suci, jenis Ular Purba Ribuan Tahun dari gurun Gobi. Dulunya dia itu salah satu pengawal kepercayaan Raja Iblis TianFeng Jun, tapi karena kesal selalu disepelekan, ia memutuskan desersi, lalu membelot ke Cang Qiong bertepatan dengan invasi TianFeng Jun sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu. Sejak itu dia tinggal di danau seroja sana, terus bermeditasi, dan kadang membantu kami mencarikan bahan khusus untuk membuat arak ritual."  
  
"Penampilannya mungkin seram, tapi dia baik!" kata Xiao San. "Kapan-kapan kalau kita lewat sana, kau berilah salam padanya. Sebagai tetangga sudah seharusnya kita saling mengakrabkan diri."  
  
HaLi mengkerut. Ia tak pernah menyukai ular. Tapi kalau mendengar cerita Kakak Ketiganya, jelas ia berhutang budi pada Tetua Bai. Dengan enggan ia mengangguk setuju, lalu memusatkan perhatian menyelesaikan pekerjaan merawat buku.  
  
Hari-hari berikutnya, HaLi menjalani kegiatan yang kurang lebih sama. Berlatih kanuragan dan meditasi, diselingi beres-beres atau melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Kadang-kadang Wei QingXian mengumpulkan mereka di kelas, mengajarkan teori pembuatan arak dan anggur, tapi ia lebih sering mengajak murid beraktivitas di luar ruangan, menjelajahi hutan dan gunung. Suatu kali HaLi bahkan dibawa menemui Tetua Bai. Ia sampai gemetar berkeringat dingin, pada ular rumput kecil saja ia ngeri bayangkan Tetua Bai yang kepalanya sebesar kereta kuda! Rasa takutnya barulah pupus saat menyadari kalau ular itu tidak menginginkan apa-apa dalam hidup selain mendalami kanuragan dan bersantai, dan sepuasnya menyesap anggur.  
  
Setelah dua minggu menetap di Zui Xian, pada suatu subuh, mendadak HaLi dibangunkan oleh Kakak Pertamanya.  
  
"Kakak Yi?" HaLi meraih kacamata di meja samping pembaringan, kebingungan melihat sang Senior sudah berpenampilan rapi. Kelewat rapi malah, seperti hendak menghadiri pesta. Ia mengenakan jubah berlengan lebar bersulam motif daun willow dalam benang perak, dengan baju dalaman yang berlapis-lapis dari bahan sutra dan satin, dan tusuk rambut zamrud menghiasi sanggul tingginya.  
  
"Ayo bangun! Kita akan mengadakan upacara untukmu!" Xiao Yi menarik HaLi bangun, dan membawanya bersiap-siap.  
  
Seumur hidup, baru kali itu HaLi mengenakan pakaian yang sedemikian mewah. Xiao Yi membantunya berdandan, bahkan memasangkan topi tinggi berbahan transparan dalam semburat hijau untuk menutupi rambutnya yang liar tak terkendali. HaLi kemudian dituntun ke luar asrama, mata mengantuknya langsung segar sewaktu seniornya mengajaknya terbang dengan pedang spiritual.  
  
Itu adalah pengalaman paling mengguncangkan yang pernah dirasakan HaLi. Tentu saja rasa takut jatuh itu ada; ia pernah jatuh dari ketinggian sebelumnya dan belum melupakan rasanya, tapi di saat yang sama ada semacam gelora familier kala ia mengembangkan tangan, merasakan lajunya angin. Kegembiraan, dan deja vu. Entah mengapa HaLi merasa terbang di langit bukanlah sesuatu yang asing baginya. Ia tertawa dan buru-buru berpegangan ketika Xiao Yi jungkir balik di udara, keduanya terengah-engah oleh adrenalin.  
  
Mereka melesat kencang melubangi awan-awan, sampai akhirnya Xiao Yi mulai menukik dan membawa HaLi ke sebuah tebing.  
  
Di sana, Wei QingXian dan kedua belas kakak seperguruan HaLi sudah menunggu, berbaris dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap asrama yang di lain waktu disadari HaLi sebagai busana ritual. Di ujung tebing, pelataran kecil dengan altar batu pualam dibangun tepat menghadap jurang. Dua buah cawan datar dari porselin, satu besar satunya kecil, tergeletak kosong di atas altar itu, saling berhadapan.  
  
"Kakak Yi, ini upacara apa?" bisik HaLi.  
  
Xiao Yi tersenyum padanya. "Bisa dibilang ini upacara penerimaan murid baru. Setiap murid baru Zui Xian akan dibawa ke sini, untuk menghadap leluhur. Setelah kau bertukar arak dengan mereka, barulah kau resmi menjadi murid Puncak Zui Xian."  
  
Bagaimana caranya bertukar arak dengan Leluhur? Meski tak paham, HaLi cuma mengangguk. Xiao Yi membantunya merapikan baju, lalu mengantarnya ke samping Wei QingXian.  
  
Sebuah guci anggur diberikan pada HaLi dalam baki berhias dedaunan willow. Berdiri bersebelahan dengan Wei QingXian, dengan tiga belas murid berbaris di belakangnya, HaLi berlutut, sedikit kesulitan menyeimbangkan baki itu di tangan kala mempersembahkan sujud pada leluhur, namun ia berhasil menjalankan prosesi dengan sempurna.  
  
Selesai bersujud, Wei QingXian menyuruh HaLi ke pelataran dan meletakkan guci anggur ke atas altar. "Xiao ShiSi, katakan sesuatu pada leluhur kita."  
  
HaLi hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan dengan hati-hati ke pelataran. Ia berlutut lagi, menyisihkan bakinya ke pinggir dan meletakkan guci anggurnya ke altar. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak tahu mantra doa leluhur, ia juga tidak bisa menyusun kalimat-kalimat puitis. Tak mau pusing, akhirnya ia memutuskan bicara apa adanya.  
  
"Leluhur Zui Xian, Yang HaLi dari kota Lan Se datang menghadap. Aku tak punya Ayah dan Ibu, tetapi aku punya Ayah angkat yang terikat utang. Karena itu aku datang kemari, menuntut ilmu untuk menjadi pendekar handal, agar kelak dapat melunasi utang Ayah angkat. Mohon Leluhur berkenan menerimaku, aku benar-benar akan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan tidak akan mempermalukan perguruan." Usai berkata, ia bersujud lagi.  
  
Atas arahan Wei QingXian, HaLi kemudian mengambil guci anggur dan menuangkan isinya ke cawan besar di seberang meja. Alih-alih anggur, bunga-bunga persik putih tumpah dari mulut guci. HaLi menatap tertegun, sama sekali tak habis pikir. Ia membawa guci anggur itu beberapa lama, dari berat, pergerakan di dalamnya, juga aroma yang tercium jelas-jelas guci itu berisi anggur, jadi dari mana bunga-bunga ini datang?  
  
Persik-persik itu terbawa angin, melayang jatuh ke jurang seperti salju yang runtuh. HaLi menoleh pada Wei QingXian, tapi sang Guru hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.  
  
"Leluhur menerima persembahanmu. Sekarang, kau boleh minum Tuak Dewanya."  
  
Terperanjat, HaLi kembali menghadap altar. Ia mendapati cawan kecil yang tadinya tergeletak kosong di sana, kini terisi penuh.  
  
Bayang malam sirna, mentari naik di ufuk timur, arak jernih di dalam cawan memantulkan warna merah keemasan. HaLi tidak pernah minum arak, ia ragu-ragu, namun teringat ini adalah ritual suci iapun memberanikan diri. Ia mengangkat cawan, dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.  
  
Pandangan matanya mendadak gelap setelah itu.  
  
***

Dua kertas mantra diletakkan berjejer di atas meja bundar, yang satu bertuliskan mantra komunikasi lama, sedang yang lain adalah mantra komunikasi yang baru. Yue QingYuan mengangkat keduanya dengan energi spiritual sehingga melayang di hadapan para Ketua Asrama.  
  
"Oooh..." Shang QingHua mencondongkan badan, menengok dengan seksama. Liu QingGe bahkan berdiri dari kursinya, demi mengamati dan membandingkan kedua jenis mantra.  
  
Perubahan yang dilakukan Lan HeMin sebenarnya tak banyak. Ia hanya membuka beberapa sigil yang tertutup dan menambahkan beberapa karakter untuk menopang pembukaan yang ia goreskan. Ringkas dan signifikan, ketepatan dan keefektifannya seperti buah tangan seorang ahli. Yue QingYuan tak dapat tidak berkomentar ragu, "Lan HeMin memikirkan ini sendirian?"  
  
Shen QingQiu tersenyum tipis mendengar nada ragunya. "Ya."  
  
"Shixiong begitu yakin," Qi QingQi menimpali. Rupanya bukan cuma Yue QingYuan yang merasa sangsi. "Untuk melakukan ini setidaknya seseorang harus paham dan menguasai Rumus Dasar Mantra, Rumus Mantra Lanjutan, Mantra Tunggal dan Majemuk berikut Rumus-Rumus Turunan Mantra! Kita semua tahu seberapa banyak deret mantra yang tertulis di sana, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun pula untuk mempelajarinya. Lan HeMin baru berapa minggu jadi murid Qing Jing?! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini seorang diri?"  
  
Shen QingQiu mengembangkan kipasnya. Aroma harum cendana tercium kala ia mengipas, udara lembut meniup rambutnya hingga tergerai. "Lan HeMin memiliki memori eidetik. Ia mampu mengingat apapun hanya dengan sekali lihat."  
  
Ia menyeringai melihat pandangan tertegun semua orang. Hanya Li QingWan yang tidak tampak heran dengan fakta ini. "Sejak belajar di asramaku, rupanya si calon Asura ini merasa tak puas dengan kadar bidang studi yang diberikan. Jadi diam-diam ia pergi ke perpustakaan Tetua Mei Gui, dan mempelajari sendiri apapun yang menarik minatnya. Salah satunya, adalah perumusan mantra."  
  
"Saat ditanya mengapa ia mengubah mantra lama, ia mengeluhkan sistem surat menyurat yang lambat, dan mantra komunikasi lama yang rentan dicuri juga disabotase. Karenanya ia memodifikasi mantra ini, untuk sekadar menyapa kawan-kawannya yang belajar di puncak yang lain."  
  
"Memang benar," komentar Liu QingGe, menyetujui omongan Shen QingQiu. Ia memang lebih menyukai tatap muka langsung ketimbang korespondensi. Selain lemah di bidang kaligrafi, lambatnya pengiriman surat sering membuatnya ingin menjambak rambut karena frustrasi. "Katamu, mantra ini tak bisa disabotase?"  
  
"Hanya orang yang dituju yang dapat mengetahui pesan di dalamnya." Shen QingQiu mengeluarkan sehelai kertas mantra lain dari kantong dalam lengannya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke kertas itu, mengibaskannya hingga terbakar dan berubah jadi kupu-kupu, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Liu QingGe. Secara reflek sang Ketua Bai Zhan menangkap pesan itu di tangannya, akan tetapi kupu-kupu itu cuma berkepak-kepak gelisah dan tak memberikan reaksi. "Hei! Kenapa tak terjadi apa-apa?!"  
  
"Itu pesan untuk Zhangmen Shixiong," jawab ShenQingQiu, menutupi senyum jahilnya di balik kipas yang terkembang.  
  
Liu QingGe memelototinya, dan membiarkan kupu-kupu itu terbang ke arah Yue QingYuan. Banyak yang mengesah terkesima saat kupu-kupu itu lebur merasuk di telapak tangan sang Ketua Cang Qiong.  
  
"Hei! Dia bilang apa?" tanya Liu QingGe. Matanya menyipit curiga ketika Yue QingYuan menatapnya dengan menahan tawa.  
  
"Shen Shidi bilang, mantra ini sangat bagus untuk orang yang ilmu kaligrafinya rendah."  
  
Semua orang tergelak sementara Liu QingGe marah-marah sambil menuding Shen QingQiu. Tentu saja semua tahu siapa yang dimaksud di dalam pesan itu. Ketua Puncak Bai Zhan mungkin tak tertandingi dalam soal tenaga dan ilmu beladiri, akan tetapi kemampuannya dalam seni dan kaligrafi terlalu menyedihkan untuk dibahas!  
  
"Ini benar-benar mantra yang bermanfaat!" seru Shang QingHua antusias kala tawa mereda. "Shen Shixiong! Ajari aku cara membuatnya..."  
  
"Tidak!" mendadak Liu QingGe menyerobot ucapannya, "semua boleh, terkecuali si marga Shang ini! Shen QingQiu, jangan berani-beraninya kau mengajari dia!"

Shen QingQiu cuma mengangkat alis sedangkan Shang QingHua terperangah melihat Liu QingGe. "Liu Shidi! Ke-kenapa kau..."  
  
Liu QingGe mendengus. "Untuk mencegah penyalah gunaan! Siapa yang tahu akan kau kirim ke mana pesan rahasia seperti ini? Ke pacar gelapmu, misalnya?"  
  
Shang QingHua megap-megap, matanya melihat berkeliling dengan panik. "Pa-pacar gelap apa! Liu Shidi, mengapa kau memfitnah..."  
  
"Kau belum putus dari Iblis jahat itu 'kan!" tuduh Liu QingGe. "Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu berapa kali kau mencoba menghubungi si MoBei Jun itu!"  
  
"Liu Shidi! Bagaimana bisa kau sejahat ini! Hubungan apa... a-aku tidak pernah..."  
  
"Bohong!"  
  
...Dan begitulah, akhirnya rapat Kepala Asrama kembali ricuh. Shen QingQiu memutar bola matanya saat Shang QingHua mengadu pada Yue QingYuan, meminta keadilan karena ditindas Liu QingGe, juga merengek menarik simpati Qi QingQi juga Mu QingFang ke pihaknya. Sayangnya skandal percintaan Shang QingHua dan Iblis Es Utara MoBei Jun sudah jadi rahasia umum di Cang Qiong, karenanya kali ini Qi QingQi dan Mu QingFang tidak mau campur tangan dan membiarkan Shang QingHua sendirian menghadapi Liu QingGe.  
  
Selagi Yue QingYuan senyum-senyum goblok sambil mengangkat tangan, mencoba melerai adu mulut di antara Liu QingGe dan Shang QingHua, Shen QingQiu asyik mengajari Ketua Asrama lain cara membuat mantra komunikasi yang baru sambil makan manisan.  
  
"Oh, jadi seperti itu cara menuliskannya! Ternyata tidak begitu sulit. Terima kasih, Yuan Shixiong," kata Wei QingXian.  
  
Shen QingQiu memutar bola matanya lagi. Sambil menahan senyum, Li QingWan menarik lengan bajunya dan berbisik, "mungkin Shen Shixiong bisa membujuk Lan HeMin membuatkan mantra agar Wei Shidi bisa mengingat nama orang dengan baik!"  
  
***

LuoEn mendapat teman baru di Qian Cao, seorang bocah lelaki bernama Long NaWei dari kota Hong Se. Anaknya lugu dan pemalu, tapi menyenangkan diajak bicara. Kebetulan duduk sebangku di kelas membuat keduanya cepat akrab, dan hal ini kemudian mendatangkan keuntungan bagi LuoEn.  
  
NaWei berasal dari keluarga Herbalis; selama lima generasi keluarga Long turun temurun membuka apotek di pusat kota Hong Se, dan dari gosip di antara sesama murid, toko obat Long memiliki reputasi baik di sana. Biasa membantu keluarganya mengurus toko dan merawat kebun herbal, pengetahuan NaWei soal tumbuhan baik obat maupun racun bisa dikatakan melampaui siswa seangkatan bahkan murid senior tingkat 3. Dia seperti kamus berjalan kalau soal tanam-tanaman herbal, LuoEn banyak mengutip informasi berguna darinya ke catatannya sendiri. Tak cuma membantu pelajaran, sifat rajin ini membuat Mu QingFang memiliki kesan yang baik pula terhadapnya  
  
Penemuan baru Lan HeMin kemudian membuat geger seantero Cang Qiong. LuoEn tak dapat tidak agak sedikit bangga ketika seluruh kawan sekelas bahkan Mu QingFang mengerubunginya untuk mencari tahu saat LuoEn menerima kupu-kupu pesan HeMin. Selain menanyakan keadaan, lewat pesan itu HeMin memberinya petunjuk untuk membuat perubahan pada mantra komunikasi lama. LuoEn baru mempelajari separo kitab Rumus Dasar Mantra; ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat mantra komunikasi, seorang seniorlah yang kemudian turun tangan membantunya menuliskan sigil mantra. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa kala pesan balasan itu diterbangkan ke Qing Jing.  
  
Pengetahuan NaWei soal tumbuh-tumbuhan sayangnya tak selaras dengan kemampuan menumbuhkembangkan energi qi. Ia belum mampu membakar kertas mantra dengan api spiritual seperti halnya LuoEn, jadi suatu hari dengan malu-malu ia meminta bantuan LuoEn mengirimkan pesan ke Puncak Er Mei, untuk seorang kenalannya, Ren MuYue. Dari sini relasi LuoEn semakin berkembang; berkat NaWei ia pun akhirnya berteman dengan MuYue meski lewat pesan-pesan singkat, dan karena kenal MuYue, LuoEn juga mengenal MaFen ZhuaiGe dari asrama Bai Zhan, sepupu MuYue, yang ternyata sama-sama orang Lan Se seperti dirinya.  
  
Teman LuoEn pun lama-lama jadi teman JinNi dan HeMin. Hubungan enam sekawan pun terbentuk setelahnya.  
  
"Ada yang tahu di mana HaLi?" tanya HeMin lewat kupu-kupu mantranya suatu malam. "Aku sudah mencoba mengirimkan pesan padanya, tapi ia tidak menjawab! Apa dia berhasil masuk Bai Zhan, ataukah An Ding?"  
  
LuoEn pun bertanya pada ZhuaiGe, yang merupakan murid tingkat 2 Bai Zhan, apakah ada murid baru bernama Yang HaLi. Perasaannya jadi tak tenang ketika ZhuaiGe menjawab, "Yang HaLi? Tidak pernah dengar. Kau yakin dia masuk Bai Zhan?"  
  
"Jangan-jangan HaLi ke An Ding?" JinNi menduga-duga. Kebetulan NaWei punya kenalan di asrama logistik sekte itu sehingga LuoEn bisa mencari tahu lewat dia, akan tetapi hasilnya pun nihil!  
  
"Ke mana anak itu?!" gumam LuoEn agak cemas.  
  
"Bukankah HeMin bilang ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Yang HaLi? Kalau pesannya terkirim berarti ia ada di Cang Qiong. Mungkin ia sama sepertiku, belum bisa mengalirkan energi qi dengan baik," kata NaWei. Sejak mengenal mantra komunikasi HeMin, ia bekerja keras meningkatkan ilmu kanuragannya, setiap malam berusaha membakar kertas mantra dengan energi spiritual.  
  
"Benar juga!" LuoEn kemudian mengirim pesan pada HeMin, dan menyampaikan perkiraan NaWei untuk menenangkan perasaan kawannya itu.  
  
Setiap akhir bulan, setiap murid diberi jatah libur dua hari. Anak-anak baru belum diizinkan pergi keluar wilayah Cang Qiong, tetapi mereka dibebaskan menjelajahi pegunungan. Kesempatan ini membuat HeMin mengajak mereka bertemu. JinNi dan MuYue yang berada di puncak tertinggi Cang Qiong merasa permintaan ini agak sulit, mengingat tak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki pedang spiritual, tak terbayang akan sesusah apa mereka nanti naik turun gunung. Bisa-bisa waktu libur yang tak seberapa itu habis di jalan saja! Akan tetapi kejutan menyapa mereka semua tatkala akhirnya, HaLi membalas pesan mereka.  
  
"LuoEn, JinNi, HeMin, aku tidak masuk Bai Zhan maupun An Ding, melainkan asrama Zui Xian."  
  
Di asrama Qing Jing, Qian Cao dan juga Kun Lun pekikan 'HAAH?!?' terdengar sampai ke luar kamar tidur murid.

"Ceritanya panjang," HaLi terdengar tertawa malu. "Kalau kita bertemu nanti, akan kuceritakan semuanya!"  
  
LuoEn tak cuma penasaran setengah mati soal itu, ia juga penasaran pada kemampuan spiritual HaLi yang meningkat pesat. Anak itu tidak meminta bantuan orang lain dan membakar kertas mantra dengan energinya sendiri! Padahal sebelum ini dasar ilmu pernapasan saja ia cuma tahu sedikit!  
  
"Aku punya kenalan yang sangat hebat dalam urusan bepergian," kata HaLi demi mendengar kesulitan JinNi turun dari Kun Lun karena ketiadaan sarana transportasi. "Tetua ini tak hanya mampu terbang cepat, ia juga bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi! Selama kalian tak keberatan ia ikut berkumpul bersama kita, aku rasa aku bisa membujuknya agar bersedia mengantar kita ke tempat pertemuan!"  
  
"Sungguh?" LuoEn terdengar gembira. "Jika begitu, ke mana sebaiknya kita berkumpul?"  
  
Tentu saja semuanya kemudian mengusulkan puncak mereka masing-masing. HeMin berkata Qing Jing memiliki kebun bunga indah dan kolam teratai cantik, hutan bambunya pun sangat sedap dipandang mata. ZhuaiGe jelas membanggakan asramanya sendiri; hutan pinus di Puncak Bai Zhan kaya dengan monster-monster buruan yang bisa dimakan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, semua menolak usulannya. Berburu mungkin asyik, tapi makan monster? Baik NaWei maupun LuoEn sama-sama bergidik membayangkan. MuYue membujuk mereka semua bertandang ke Er Mei; sebagai puncak tertinggi ketika malam purnama tiba mereka akan melihat bulan tepat di atas kepala. Puncak Er Mei juga dipenuhi bunga-bunga suci, kala musimnya mekar bangau mahkota merah dan burung phoenix dari alam Swarga akan turun untuk berpesta. Sementara JinNi memberitahu mereka semua, Kun Lun memiliki pemandian air panas yang menyegarkan dan hutan delima yang ditunggui rubah sembilan ekor. NaWei pun tak ketinggalan mempromosikan puncak Qian Cao; bahwa baru-baru ini ia menemukan sebuah danau besar di gunung itu, di mana terdapat pulau kecil tepat di tengah-tengahnya.  
  
"Tempat yang cocok untuk pertemuan rahasia!" NaWei berujar, menggebu-gebu. "Kita bisa berpiknik, dan memancing! Ikan di danau itu sangat lezat! Ayolah, kalian tak akan menyesal ke sana!"  
  
Kalau dari soal pemandangan, jelas Er Mei dan Kun Lun paling menyita perhatian semua orang. Tapi demi mendengar prospek makan enak, semua anak pun tergiur. Makanan di Qing Jing bercita rasa biasa-biasa saja, lauknya pun lebih sering direbus dan dikukus ketimbang panggang atau goreng. Berasal dari Lan Se yang royal menggunakan rempah pun tersohor akan hidangan panggangnya membuat air liur HeMin terbetik membayangkan ikan yang dibakar. ZhuaiGe pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bai Zhan lebih sering menyajikan daging hewan darat dan monster, sudah lama sekali ia tak makan daging ikan. Kun Lun dan Er Mei yang jauh dari jangkauan membuat JinNi dan MuYue jarang menemukan daging segar dan lebih sering mendapati olahan maupun awetannya, karena itu suara bulat pun tercapai dalam sekejap. Pertemuan akan diadakan di Puncak Qian Cao.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesuai janji, HeMin pergi ke jembatan pelangi, menunggu HaLi dan Tetua kenalannya yang akan menjemput. Ia merapikan kepang rambut dan jubah seragamnya, merasa agak gemetar karena terlalu bersemangat.  
  
Tunggu punya tunggu, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata Tetua baik hati yang disebut-sebutkan HaLi ini ternyata seekor ular raksasa! Jantung HeMin nyaris copot saat tiba-tiba kepala penuh sisik berwarna putih mutiara muncul di hadapannya, disusul badan melata bergulung-gulung yang hampir menutupi separo lebar jembatan. Ia sudah hampir menjerit, tapi kemudian HaLi dan JinNi meluncur turun dari punggung si ular raksasa.  
  
"HeMin! Jangan takut! Ini Tetua Bai! Dia yang akan mengantar kita hari ini!" HaLi menenangkannya.  
  
Agak lama HeMin berupaya pulih dari syoknya. Ia masih merasa jeri saat melihat si ular putih, namun makhluk itu sendiri tampak cukup jinak. Ia menunggu dengan diam di jembatan, mata almondnya yang sewarna emas menatap santai HeMin.  
  
"Wah, baju seragammu anggun sekali!" puji JinNi, memainkan lengan jubah HeMin yang lebar dan penuh sulaman daun bambu dalam nuansa hijau muda.  
  
Untuk sejenak HeMin melupakan Tetua Bai dan menatap kedua kawannya baik-baik. Ia merasa pangling. JinNi tampak gagah dalam seragam serba hitam, dengan jubah luaran berlengan tertutup tanpa lambang apapun selain setangkai lycoris merah di bagian punggung. Sementara HaLi, itulah pertama kalinya HeMin melihatnya rapi dan tak dekil. Seragamnya hijau gelap, jubah luarnya bersulam dedaunan willow, benar-benar menakjubkan. Hanya poninya yang tetap mencuat tak karuan, gelungan rambutnya pun miring, HeMin tertawa kecil sambil merapikan rambut si bocah.  
  
"Terima kasih. Kalian juga tampak hebat! Warna hitam membuatmu kelihatan gagah, JinNi!"  
  
JinNi tersenyum senang mendengar pujiannya.  
  
"Sebelum ke sini, aku dan JinNi pergi menjemput MuYue dan ZhuaiGe dulu," cerita HaLi. Ia berbalik dan melambai.  
  
Karena terkejut melihat Tetua Bai, juga sibuk memperhatikan teman-temannya sendiri, HeMin baru menyadari keberadaan dua anak itu kemudian. Satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Yang perempuan mengenakan jubah putih dengan pola sulam sayap bangau khas Puncak ErMei, yang lelaki memakai jubah putih bermotif awan kelabu khas asrama Bai Zhan. Yang perempuan mengingatkan HeMin pada Luna Lovegood, sementara yang lelaki mengingatkannya pada Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ren MuYue. MaFen ZhuaiGe.  
  
Kemiripan ini membuat HeMin kembali tercekat. MuYue kini berambut hitam dan bermata gelap, namun senyum di bibir itu, HeMin tak akan keliru dalam mengenalinya. Hermione mengenal Luna sedari remaja, ia bahkan menghabiskan hari-hari tuanya hidup bertetangga dengan wanita itu. Di usia senja keduanya masih betah melajang, dan lebih tertarik bercocok tanam sambil mendiskusikan novel dan buku-buku terbaru ketimbang mencari jodoh. Minum teh setiap sore, main musik di waktu malam, dan terkadang menjelajahi seantero Inggris dengan membawa keranjang piknik selagi memancing satu atau dua keributan. Kehidupan yang penuh petualangan riang, seperti gambaran ilustrasi Old Merry Aunties buah karya Inge Look.  
  
"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when... but I know we'll meet again some sunny day..." senandung Luna, senyum di bibirnya waktu itu berbanding kontras dengan airmata yang bercucuran di pipi. HeMin ingat ia membalas senyum sahabatnya itu, menggenggam erat tangannya, dan menghela napas terakhir tanpa penyesalan.  
  
"Aku Ren MuYue," kini, sekali lagi, seorang teman lama kembali ke hadapannya. Seperti halnya HaLi, LuoEn ataupun JinNi, tak ada yang bisa HeMin lakukan untuk membuktikan apakah ini reinkarnasi mereka ataukah cuma pinang dibelah dua. Ia tersenyum lebar; meski airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata.  
  
"Aku Lan HeMin."  
  
MuYue mengulum senyum, dan tiba-tiba memeluk HeMin. Walau kaget, HeMin membalas rangkulannya.  
  
Di masa kuno seperti sekarang ini, hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang berpelukan kala bertemu. Adalah sebuah keganjilan dua orang asing yang baru pertama kali berkenalan saling rangkul satu sama lain. Tapi layaknya Luna, MuYue sama sekali tak sungkan mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya. "Aku benar-benar senang kita bisa bertemu. Pertama kali mendengar suaramu lewat kupu-kupu mantra, aku merasa seolah sudah akrab denganmu sejak lama."  
  
HeMin tertegun mendengarnya  
  
"Kata-kata macam apa itu, benar-benar tak tahu etiket," ZhuaiGe mendengus, mengkritik MuYue. Ia lantas berpaling pada HeMin dan berkata, "tolong dimaklumi, anak ini sifatnya memang sedikit aneh."  
  
"Apa salahnya berpelukan dengan teman lama?" balas MuYue.  
  
ZhuaiGe memutar bola matanya, "apanya yang teman lama, kalian baru bertemu hari ini! Sinting..." Mengabaikan MuYue yang menjulurkan lidah padanya, ZhuaiGe kembali menyapa HeMin. "Aku MaFen ZhuaiGe, Seperti yang sudah kau tahu sebelumnya, aku dari Puncak Bai Zhan," caranya memperkenalkan diri persis sekali dengan gaya Draco Malfoy, meski HeMin tidak merasakan permusuhan darinya. Anak itu kemudian mengedarkan pandang pada HaLi dan JinNi, dan dengan angkuh menambahkan, "aku sama sekali tidak masalah berkumpul dengan kalian, tapi harap kalian ingat baik-baik, aku dan MuYue adalah murid tahun kedua; jadi kami ini senior kalian! Bercanda-canda boleh saja, tapi jangan kelewatan. Paham?"  
  
HeMin, JinNi, dan HaLi saling bertukar pandang. Tanpa bicarapun masing-masing tahu pikiran yang lain; sok sekali si ZhuaiGe ini!  
  
"ZhuaiGe sebenarnya sangat ingin dipanggil Shixiong oleh junior-junior yang manis!" kata MuYue, dengan gemas mengucek-ucek rambut HaLi dan mencubit kecil pipi JinNi. "Di Bai Zhan para juniornya malah mengejar dan menghajarnya, sama sekali tidak manis! Tapi rata-rata orang Bai Zhan memang ganas-ganas sih, tak bisa kalem," lanjut MuYue, seolah tak mendengar seruan 'hei, diam!' dari mulut ZhuaiGe.  
Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka pun bersiap-siap berangkat ke Puncak Qian Cao.  
  
Fisik Tetua Bai agak mirip ular Runespoor dalam buku 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' karya magizoologist Newt Scamander, terutama bentuk kepala dan tekstur sisiknya yang bergerigi. Bedanya Tetua Bai cuma punya satu kepala alih-alih tiga, sisiknya pun putih mutiara alih-alih oranye belang hitam. Agar dapat duduk nyaman di punggungnya, HaLi menyampirkan selimut tebal di atas sisik-sisik berduri itu. Duduk berderet dengan agak canggung, HeMin mencengkeram selimut, menyiapkan mental untuk perjalanan yang mungkin takkan menyenangkan. Dugaannya keliru. Tetua Bai bahkan tidak perlu bergeser sesentipun untuk mencapai Puncak Qian Cao; ia ber-disapparate selihai Sesepuh Penyihir Wizengamot. HeMin bahkan tidak merasakan kesulitan bernapas ataupun sesaat lenyap fokus seperti yang biasa terjadi dalam sihir teleportasi.  
  
Ia hanya bisa terperangah ketika sampai dalam sekejap ke halaman asrama Qian Cao. Ia baru akan memuji keahlian Tetua Bai, tatkala suara-suara jeritan mengejutkannya. Murid-murid Qian Cao bertebaran ke mana-mana, ketakutan demi melihat ular raksasa tahu-tahu saja muncul di hadapan mereka. HeMin menemukan LuoEn berdiri di tengah lapangan, memandangi mereka dengan pucat pasi sambil memegangi seorang anak yang jatuh pingsan.  
  
"Maaf! Maaf! Semuanya harap tenang, kami cuma numpang lewat!" seru HaLi. Namun tak ada yang menghiraukannya, massa sudah telanjur histeris. Selekasnya ia turun dari punggung Tetua Bai, bersama HeMin ia menyeret LuoEn dan memapah kawannya, yang kemudian diketahui HeMin bernama Long NaWei. Mereka kembali naik ke punggung Tetua Bai, dan mengangkasa menuju tempat yang telah disepakati.  
  
"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Tetua ini adalah Ular Ribuan Tahun dari Gurun Gobi!" desis LuoEn. "Hampir saja aku mati ketakutan!"  
  
"Maaf, aku lupa," HaLi tertawa salah tingkah. Di deret paling belakang, ZhuaiGe mendengus keras-keras mendengar alasannya.  
  
NaWei pelan-pelan siuman di tengah perjalanan, dan hampir pingsan lagi demi menyadari ia tengah menunggangi ular raksasa. Ia baru agak tenang setelah LuoEn dan MuYue menghibur dan meyakinkannya. Pulau kecil di tengah danau yang mereka tuju pun mulai tampak di depan mata, semua kejutan dan ketegangan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya lambat laun hilang terkikis.  
  
Tetua Bai turun dengan halus ke pulau itu, pada pantainya yang berpasir koral. Semak-semak dan pohon pinus tumbuh rimbun, beberapa jenis bunga rumput dan herbal liar bercampur di antara perdu.  
  
Pulau itu sangat kecil. Tepian pantainya cuma sebagian, sisanya bebatuan cadas yang mengelilingi dan memisahkan daratan dengan air. Mereka bertujuh dapat berpencar ke tiap penjuru pulau dan masih bisa melihat punggung teman masing-masing. Tetua Bai saja dapat melingkari pulau itu dengan tubuhnya.  
  
"Pulau ini sempurna!" kata MuYue. "Mulai sekarang ini akan jadi markas rahasia kita!"  
  
"Kita bisa membuat tempat tidur gantung di situ!" ujar NaWei, menunjuk dua pokok kayu pinus di dekat tepian danau. LuoEn mengangguk-angguk antusias.  
  
"Kalau kita bisa memasang papan-papan kayu di sana," ZhuaiGe menunjuk tiga batang pinus besar yang tumbuh berdekatan membentuk segitiga pas di tengah-tengah pulau, "kita dapat membuat pondasi rumah pohon!"  
  
"Butuh waktu untuk itu," HeMin menyambut usulannya. "Kita cicil pembuatannya pelan-pelan." Ia menatap ZhuaiGe dan tersenyum membalas cengiran anak itu.  
  
Puas melihat-lihat, mereka mengumpulkan dahan dan ranting kering dan membuat perapian. Biasa memburu monster, ZhuaiGe membawa jaring serbaguna yang ia simpan dalam kantong Qiankun; kantong kecil yang cuma selebar telapak tangan namun dalamnya telah diperluas hingga beberapa kali lipat dengan mantra. Melihat kantong itu, HeMin jadi teringat tas manik-maniknya dulu, dan terpikir untuk membuatnya lagi nanti.  
  
HaLi membawa daging kering untuk dijadikan umpan. Daging itu kemudian disuwir-suwir dan mereka tebarkan ke dalam perangkap. Setelahnya barulah jaring dilepaskan ke air.

Sambil menunggu, beberapa anak memutuskan berenang. Tetua Bai bahkan sudah menyelam terlebih dahulu, berburu ikan hingga ke dasar danau sambil menggiring beberapa ke jaring yang disebar anak-anak.  
  
MuYue melepas jubah seragamnya, dan terjun ke air cuma dengan baju dalam tipis dan celana pendek. JinNi menyusulnya, sambil tertawa-tawa mereka kemudian saling sembur air. ZhuaiGe memalingkan pandang dari mereka, mukanya merah. Menggerutu soal etiket ia melepas baju di balik sesemakan dan pergi berenang ke tempat lain.  
  
Adapun NaWei tampak asyik sendiri. Membungkuk di antara pepohonan pinus, jubah coklat tua dengan corak ilalang asrama Qian Cao nyaris membuatnya tak kentara pandangan mata. Ia sibuk meneliti dan mengumpulkan herbal liar, kemudian dengan hati-hati meletakkan daun dan bunga ke halaman buku untuk dihimpit hingga kering. Melihat ini, HeMin kembali disadarkan pada kemunculan kawan lama. Perawakan NaWei lebih gempal dan pendek ketimbang Neville Longbottom di masa kecilnya, tapi antusiasme dan kebiasaannya sama persis. HeMin merasa gembira. Ia merasa utuh. Bahkan Draco sebagai tambahan pun tidak menyurutkan rasa senangnya.  
  
HeMin lalu menemani LuoEn dan HaLi menunggui perapian. Dari kantong Qiankun yang dipinjamnya dari kakak seniornya di Zui Xian, HaLi mengeluarkan sebuntalan kain berisi toples-toples kecil bumbu, segulung benang dan setumpuk daun pisang.  
  
"Kita akan membuat panggang ikan bungkus daun," kata HaLi. "Ini resep istimewa yang kupelajari dari Tuan Koki Istana Peony. Kalian tenang saja, soal rasa dijamin enak!"  
  
Puas berenang, ZhuaiGe mengecek perangkap. Ia berseru senang ketika melihat banyak ikan yang terjaring. MuYue berenang menyusulnya, JinNi mengikuti tak jauh. Keduanya lalu membantu ZhuaiGe menarik jaring ke daratan.  
  
"Wah!" LuoEn terpana melihat ikan-ikan putih besar dan gemuk menggelepar-gelepar di dalam jaring. Dengan tangkas ZhuaiGe, LuoEn dan HaLi menjagal juga membersihkan sisik dan perut ikan, sementara JinNi dan HeMin membersihkan daun-daun pisang. Usai menyiapkan ikan, HaLi meracik dan mencampur rempah, lalu mengajari anak-anak yang lain membumbui ikan sampai merata dan membungkusnya dengan daun. Bungkusan-bungkusan ikan itu kemudian diletakkan di atas bara api.  
  
Mereka duduk mengelilingi perapian, pada hamparan selimut dan batu-batuan. MuYue dan JinNi sudah bersalin pakaian, begitu pula dengan ZhuaiGe. Di tepian danau Tetua Bai naik dengan santai, sebelum bergelung berangin-angin di bawah sebatang pinus. Udara terasa amat nyaman. Suasana hening, kicau burung terdengar ramai dan nyaring. Sambil membalik-balik bungkusan ikan panggang, HaLi menceritakan bagaimana ia yang tadinya berniat ke asrama Bai Zhan memutuskan pindah ke An Ding, tapi ujungnya malah bertemu Tetua Bai dan berakhir 'diculik' pemabuk ke Puncak Zui Xian.  
  
ZhuaiGe tertawa mendengar kisahnya. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu anak sesialmu!" komentarnya. HeMin dan LuoEn sudah tak heran lagi dengan peruntungan HaLi yang luar biasa, mereka terbelah antara kasihan sekaligus geli atas nasib anak itu.  
  
"Tapi bagus kau tak jadi masuk Bai Zhan! Kurus kering begini, sekali sepak kau bakalan mental balik ke Lan Se!" lanjut ZhuaiGe. Ia lantas menceritakan seperti apa sistem pengajaran asrama Bai Zhan; setiap murid cuma diberi pedang kayu dan saling hajar satu sama lain, setiap hari! Mereka belajar sendiri bagaimana cara menyerang yang efektif ataupun mengelak serangan dengan efektif, di bawah pengawasan senior yang memperbaiki kesalahan mereka dengan cara baku hantam pula. Setiap akhir pekan barulah Guru Liu QingGe menemui mereka... hanya untuk menghajar mereka satu persatu sampai mereka mampu membalas atau terjerembab K.O.  
  
"Sadis!!!" seru anak-anak yang lain. ZhuaiGe cuma mengedikkan bahu dengan acuh tak acuh.  
  
"Shizun pernah mematahkan tanganku," katanya kalem, sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan pandangan ngeri setiap anak. "Tenang saja, aku sempat menendang bokongnya!" Di luar perkiraannya, tak seorangpun merasa lega mengetahui itu.

"Yah, aku juga bersyukur masuk Zui Xian," ujar HaLi. "Guru dan Kakak-Kakak Seniorku sebenarnya cukup baik kalau mereka tak sedang teler!" Ketika ia bercerita mengenai ritual bertukar arak dengan Leluhur, dan bagaimana energi spiritualnya langsung lompat satu tingkat usai ia meneguk Tuak Dewa, semua terkesima mendengarkan. ZhuaiGe dan NaWei bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan minat terhadap minuman yang mengesankan itu, sementara HeMin dan MuYue terpesona mengira-ngira bagaimana prosesi upacara. Saat HaLi kemudian mengeluhkan Wei QingXian dengan seenak jidat mengganti nama-nama murid dengan nomor, dan menamainya dengan sebutan si Nomor Empat Belas, semua pun terpingkal-pingkal membayangkan Guru yang aneh ini.  
  
"Dia tidak ingat nama orang, tapi secara misterius dia ingat nama Tetua Bai dan Bibi Guru Shang QingHua!" kata HaLi kemudian.  
  
"Tetua Bai 'kan bukan orang, apa karena itu?" duga LuoEn.  
  
"Lalu bagimana dengan Shang Shigu?"  
  
ZhuaiGe mendengus. "Mungkin Wei Shishu mengingatnya karena merasa perlu mewaspadainya. Shang QingHua 'kan pengkhianat."  
  
"ZhuaiGe!" tegur MuYue, sementara yang lain menatap bengong ZhuaiGe.

"Eh, aku bukannya menggosip, memang kenyataannya begitu! Shang QingHua tergoda Iblis Es Utara MoBei Jun hingga mengkhianati Sekte!" kata ZhuaiGe ketus. "Pada turnamen di Ngarai Jue Di yang diadakan Konferensi Persatuan Insan Abadi sembilan tahun yang lalu, Shang QingHua berkomplot dengan MoBei Jun menyabotase kompetisi! Mereka membuka gerbang Neraka Tiada Akhir hingga monster-moster buas menyusup ke dalam turnamen! Ratusan murid Cang Qiong jadi korban, seorang kakak sepupuku bahkan terbunuh!"  
  
"ZhuaiGe... Shang Shigu bukannya bekerja sama dengan MoBei Jun," kata MuYue lembut. "MoBei Jun menyandera beberapa murid An Ding untuk memaksa Shang Shigu, tak punya pilihan lain Shigu pun akhirnya menuruti kehendaknya. Kalau ia tahu konsekuensi tindakannya waktu itu, ia akan memilih mengorbankan murid dan dirinya sendiri daripada membiarkan ratusan orang celaka!"  
  
"Aku tidak percaya omongan perempuan itu," ujar ZhuaiGe dingin. MuYue pun tak berkata apa-apa lagi.  
  
***  
  
Selama beberapa saat mereka berdiam diri dalam kecanggungan; ZhuaiGe masih tampak kesal sementara MuYue hanya bungkam. Tak terduga tahu-tahu Tetua Bai merayap mendekat sambil mendesis. Ia menyenggol bahu HaLi, dan mengarahkan kepala besarnya ke perapian.  
  
"Ah!" HaLi tersadar. "Ikannya sudah matang!"  
  
Dengan antusias anak-anak memindahkan bungkusan daun pisang ke hamparan selimut, masalah sebelumnya segera terlupakan. Begitu lipatan daun dibuka, aroma sedap menguar membuat air liur terbetik. HaLi mengedarkan sumpit bambu ke tiap anak, dan tersenyum lebar kala semuanya berseru "enaaak!" setelah mencicipi sesuap.  
  
Semua pun makan dengan lahap. Mulut-mulut yang tak sabar mengunyah dengan uap mengepul-ngepul keluar, kepanasan. Betul yang dikatakan NaWei, ikan di danau itu sangat lezat! Dagingnya lembut, bumbu-bumbu membuatnya pedas dan kian gurih, dan daun pisang yang dibakar menambah kaya aromanya. HaLi membukakan sebungkus ikan panggang untuk Tetua Bai, dan dengan melongo melihat ular itu mengunyah makanan alih-alih menelannya bulat-bulat. Benar-benar tak disangka! Lebih mengherankan lagi ular ini doyan pula lauk yang dimasak!  
  
"Aaah, kalau saja ada nasi!" seru NaWei. "Nasi putih yang masih panas, ditambah tumis pakchoy bawang putih, juga acar. Pasti tambah enak!"  
  
"Atau sup sayuran dan capcai tumis," sambut LuoEn. "Lalapan tomat atau ketimun juga cocok!"  
  
"Bumbu ini khas Lan Se," komentar ZhuaiGe, "tapi baru kali ini aku makan ikan panggang bungkus daun!" Ia menoleh pada HaLi. "Kau belajar resep ini dari mana?"  
  
"Dulu HaLi bekerja di rumah makan," sambar HeMin sebelum HaLi sempat menjawab. Bocah itu terlalu jujur, apa jadinya kalau ia cerita pernah kerja serabutan di rumah bordil! HeMin yakin MuYue maupun NaWei tidak akan menilai kelayakan seseorang dari status, tapi bagaimana dengan ZhuaiGe? Untungnya ZhuaiGe tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan itu, dan kembali menikmati santapannya tanpa bertanya lagi.  
  
Puas makan, mereka menyimpan sisa ikan panggang untuk dibawa pulang ke asrama sebagai oleh-oleh. HeMin bahkan menempelkan kertas mantra agar makanan itu tetap hangat seperti baru diangkat dari atas bara.  
  
"Teman-temanku pasti bakal tergila-gila setelah makan ini," kata JinNi. "Setiap hari kami makan ikan asap, ikan asin, daging asap, daging asin, sampai bosan sekali rasanya!"  
  
"Gurumu tidak melakukan apa-apa soal itu?" tanya LuoEn. JinNi menggeleng.  
  
"Shizun terlalu cuek! Orangnya juga sangat pendiam dan misterius..." JinNi terdiam sejurus. "Omong-omong soal misterius, kalian tahu tidak, sudah beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tetap tak tahu apakah dia itu lelaki atau perempuan."  
  
"Hah? Maksudmu?" LuoEn tak mengerti.  
  
"Ia kadang muncul sebagai laki-laki, tapi kadang berdandan seperti perempuan! Kalau jadi lelaki, ia sangat tampan dan gagah, suaranya pun berat dan dalam! Tapi saat jadi perempuan, ia langsing dan cantik, suaranya tinggi dan mendayu!" JinNi menggeleng-geleng, menyerah. "Jangan kata kami yang murid baru, murid tahun terakhir saja tidak bisa menebak gender aslinya!"

"Keahlian menyamar orang-orang Kun Lun memang tak ada bandingannya,"celetuk MuYue, "kudengar ada murid Kun Lun yang berhasil menyusup ke Tundra Utara tempat tinggal ras Iblis Es, bahkan tinggal di sana selama dua tahun tanpa sekalipun ketahuan. Kalau level samaran murid saja sebegitu hebat, apalagi Tetua Lin QingXia!"  
  
"Aku bersyukur Shizun bukan tipe yang aneh-aneh ataupun galak," LuoEn menceritakan Gurunya, di sebelahnya NaWei cuma manggut-manggut setuju. "Dia ramah juga tidak pelit pujian."  
  
"Guruku juga baik, meski kadang ia suka mengeluhkan menu harian asrama. Sering mengeluh, tapi malas melakukan perubahan," ujar MuYue. Ia lantas mengesah sebelum berkata, "dan ia juga sering menyembunyikan makanan enak, dan tidak mau berbagi dengan kami!" Tawa HeMin spontan tersembur membayangkan Tetua Li QingWan yang kalem dan anggun melarikan sepotong paha ayam untuk dilahap diam-diam di balik meja dapur.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Mentari telah terbenam ketika HeMin diantar sampai ke Puncak Qing Jing. Ia melambai dan balas berseru 'sampai besok!' kala HaLi dan JinNi melambai padanya. Tetua Bai mendesis pelan sebelum lenyap dalam sihir teleportasi, mengingatkan HeMin pada satu lagi agenda yang mengantri dalam daftar tunggu; bagaimana cara melakukan apparition dan disapparition di dunia ini.  
  
Menenteng oleh-oleh ikan panggang, ia pulang ke asramanya.  
  
Ruang makan sedikit sepi. HeMin menemukan beberapa teman seangkatan dan sekelompok senior tahun ketiga; salah satunya adalah Zi Wei yang ia kenal baik, dan senior merangkap Asisten Pengajar Ming Fan. Namun, ada tambahan mengejutkan kali itu di meja murid. Shen QingQiu dan Yue QingYuan duduk bersama untuk santap malam. Yang satu masam dan kaku seperti papan yang lain ceria dan luwes seperti willow, berdampingan seperti itu keduanya benar-benar tontonan yang menarik, HeMin mengawasi sepasang Tetua ini dengan senyum tersungging.  
  
HeMin disambut hangat di meja makan, tepatnya oleh-olehnya yang dielu-elukan dengan antusias. Di Qing Jing, hanya ia sendiri yang berasal dari kota Lan Se, jadi hampir setiap lidah terkejut demi mencicipi bumbu pekat ikan panggang bungkus daun buatan HaLi. Walau demikian, semua makan dengan lahap. Hidangan itu memang sangat cocok disantap dengan nasi, apalagi dengan menu sayur ala Qing Jing yang serba halus dan hampir-hampir tak ada rasa. Meski muka merah padam kepedasan, Shen QingQiu tidak berhenti menyantap ikan itu dengan semua jenis sayur yang disajikan, di sebelahnya Yue QingYuan dengan malu-malu minta tambah nasi satu mangkuk pada Ming Fan.  
  
"Ikan ini ditangkap di Qian Cao?" tanya sang Ketua Sekte.  
  
"Iya, Zhangmen Shibo," jawab HeMin.  
  
"Aiya, mengapa Mu Shidi begitu tega... sekian tahun ini tak terhitung susah dan senang kita arungi bersama, tak sekalipun ia menyebutkan ada harta karun seperti ini di puncaknya!" keluh Yue QingYuan. Suaranya merajuk, beberapa murid mengulum senyum mendengarnya.  
  
Shen QingQiu mendecakkan lidah. "Justru karena ia tahu ini harta karun, mana mau ia membaginya cuma-cuma. Kalau Liu QingGe tahu soal ini, seisi danau di Qian Cao bakalan habis ia rampok!" Meneguk air hingga beberapa kali, ia kembali meraih sumpit dan merampas daging perut ikan yang tadinya diincar Yue QingYuan.  
  
Yue QingYuan cemberut, namun wajahnya berubah cerah ketika Zi Wei meletakkan sesendok telur ikan ke mangkuknya. Sekarang, giliran Shen QingQiu yang cemberut.  
  
Usai makan, mereka membubarkan diri. Murid-murid berpamitan pada Yue QingYuan dan Shen QingQiu, lalu mengusung peralatan makan ke dapur dan mengundi siapapun yang cukup sial untuk mencuci piring dan mangkuk. HeMin dengan lihai menghindar bersama Zi Wei dan menyelinap sambil cekikikan ke bangsal tidur murid. Ia sempat mengobrol dengan Zi Wei, dan membagi resep ikan panggang ala Lan Se ketika seniornya itu bertanya.  
  
"Rumahku ada di dekat danau. Setiap hari Ayah selalu pergi ke sana untuk memancing ikan," cerita Zi Wei sepintas lalu. "Biasanya kami hanya mengukus dan menggoreng, meski terkadang ada jenis ikan yang cocok untuk diasapkan. Resep ini pasti akan membuat Ibuku semangat."  
  
HeMin tertawa kecil. "Hati-hati, masakan ini bisa sangat pedas di lidah yang tak terbiasa. Shijie lihat sendiri bagaimana Shizun tadi." Keduanya tergelak mengenang Shen QingQiu, yang biasanya angkuh dan amat menjaga penampilan berpeluh dan terengah-engah kepedasan di meja makan.  
  
"Justru karena itu!" Zi Wei mengedip jail. "Ayah dan kakakku paling tak tahan pedas!" HeMin kembali tertawa bersamanya.  
  
Di Qing Jing, setiap murid mendapat kamarnya sendiri-sendiri. Meski terbilang kecil, HeMin merasa lega karena privasinya terjaga. Di Gryffindor dulu siswa tidur berbagi kamar, satu untuk berdua hingga satu dipakai berempat. Memang ramai dan asyik, tapi sangat mengganggu jika mood membaca intens menghinggapi HeMin.

Ia mencuci muka dan mengganti baju dengan pakaian tidur, tapi tak lantas pergi ke pembaringan. HeMin menceritakan liburannya hari itu pada kupu-kupu mantra sebelum melepasnya pergi menuju Lan Se, kepada Ayah dan Ibunya. Sambil memandangi kilat cahaya yang menjauh, HeMin tiba-tiba terpikir alangkah baiknya kalau telepon ada di masa sekarang ini. Daftar tunggunya pun kembali bertambah satu rencana.  
  
Mungkin karena hari itu amat menyenangkan, mimpi yang dilihat HeMin dalam tidurnya pun mimpi yang menyenangkan.  
  
Bertiga dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, HeMin pergi ke pusat kota untuk melihat pohon kemuning berbunga di taman. Cuaca cerah dan udaranya harum, pepohonan kemuning sarat dengan bunga-bunga putihnya yang mungil. Melihatnya saja hati HeMin sudah sangat senang. Tapi karena taman terlalu ramai, mereka bertiga tak kebagian tempat untuk berpiknik, semua pohon sudah berpenunggu. Digusur padat dan beringasnya pengunjung yang tak segan saling sikut demi menikmati bunga, mereka terpaksa mengungsi ke sebuah bukit, cuma bisa berpuas diri melihat fenomena khas kota Huang Se dari ketinggian.  
  
Angin berembus sepoi-sepoi, menyeret satu awan hingga bercampur dengan awan yang lain. Membentuk kelinci, membentuk monster yang menyemburkan api, meski terkadang hanya bertumpuk tak jelas dan berpencar-pencar hingga tinggal serabut. HeMin berbaring di pangkuan Lan WenQing, Lan Huan duduk tak jauh sembari memetik kecapi. Sambil melihat mega yang berarak, HeMin berceloteh. Sesekali WenQing menyuapinya dengan kue, pada kali lain menyuapi Lan Huan dengan manisan buah.  
  
"... orang-orang di sana terbang dengan sapu, meski ada juga kuda aneh bersayap kelelawar yang cuma bisa dilihat oleh orang yang pernah menyaksikan kematian. Selain itu, masih ada mobil dan motor terbang!" seru HeMin menggebu-gebu. Ia masih sangat kecil waktu itu, masih amat lugu. HeMin yang sekarang tak mungkin secara gamblang bercerita mengenai mobil dan motor terbang di dunia yang hanya kenal kereta kuda dan gerobak sapi.  
  
Lan Huan tertawa kecil, sama sekali tidak merasa aneh ataupun terganggu dengan celotehan yang tak masuk akal itu. "Sangat menakjubkan! Sayangnya di sini hal seperti itu tidak ada."  
  
"Kuda yang bisa terbang... kalau di sini kita cuma punya Qilin, tapi itu sih tidak bisa disebut kuda juga," sahut WenQing, kembali menyuapi HeMin, kali ini dengan sepotong pangsit kukus. "Tapi terbang dengan sapu! Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya orang-orang di sana bermeditasi di gudang atau apa?"  
  
Lan Huan tertawa lepas, HeMin tercekikik. Namun WenQing belumlah selesai. "Ini menarik! Bayangkan kalau pendekar di sini seperti itu. Lao Gongzhu dari Huan Hua, dengan jubah bersulam benang emasnya duduk mengapit sapu ijuk. Pendekar Qing Jing yang tampan dan cantik-cantik dalam hanfu yang melambai anggun pergi terbang menaiki sapu lidi, lalu Liu QingGe si Dewa Perang Bai Zhan melesat ke sana-sini dengan tongkat pengepel..." mendengar ocehannya Lan Huan tak dapat memetik kecapinya lagi dan tergelak hingga terguling di rerumputan bersama HeMin.  
  
Mereka masih mengobrol dan berandai-andai, tertawa hingga muka merah dan air mata mengalir. Tatkala awan mendung tiba-tiba datang dan meneteskan hujan rintik-rintik, ketiganya serabutan mengemas bekal. Lan Huan memeluk WenQing, WenQing memeluk HeMin, sementara HeMin sendiri memegangi perbekalan. Mereka berupaya meniti pedang Lan Huan untuk terbang turun bukit, tapi mendadak tawa Lan Huan tersembur di tengah jalan karena teringat bayangan pendekar terbang menduduki gagang pengepel, mereka bertiga pun meliuk-liuk di atas pepohonan hingga hampir terjungkir ke kaki bukit.  
  
Saat terbangun, barulah HeMin menyadari kalau mimpinya itu sebenarnya adalah sepenggal kenangan masa kecilnya.  
  
***  
  
Libur hari kedua, sebuah kejadian menarik tertangkap mata ketika HeMin, HaLi dan Tetua Bai sampai di puncak Qian Cao untuk menjemput LuoEn dan NaWei.  
  
Serombongan orang berpakaian putih datang mengantar jenazah untuk diperiksa langsung oleh Mu QingFang. Yang menarik di sini, Yue QingYuan, Shen QingQiu bahkan Liu QingGe turut pula hadir menyambut iring-iringan itu.

Jenazah kemudian dibawa ke dalam sebuah bangunan kecil beratap kerucut. Pintu-pintu dan jendelanya ditutup rapat, murid senior berjaga di luar. Jelas siapapun yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk. HeMin dan HaLi cuma bisa melihat dari jauh dengan penasaran.  
  
"Eh, ada apa itu?" tanya HeMin saat LuoEn dan NaWei menampakkan batang hidung mereka.  
  
"Dengar-dengar dari kakak senior, ini masalah gawat!" jawab LuoEn. "Kasus pembunuhan! Sudah yang keenam kalinya terjadi!"  
  
"Hah? Apa tidak dilaporkan ke pejabat berwenang?" tanya HeMin.  
  
"Sudah, tapi sepertinya keluarga korban kali ini tidak puas dengan kinerja aparat! Katanya, kematian korban mencurigakan, dan besar kemungkinan disebabkan ilmu hitam, makanya dibawa ke sini untuk diperiksa!" sahut NaWei.  
  
HeMin manggut-manggut, rasa ingin tahunya kian berkobar. Tapi ia tidak bertanya lagi dan menyisihkan masalah itu. Naik ke punggung Tetua Bai bersama kawan-kawannya, mereka berteleportasi ke Puncak Bai Zhan untuk menjemput ZhuaiGe, lalu ke Kun Lun untuk membawa JinNi. Terakhir mereka naik ke Er Mei, di mana MuYue sudah menunggu mereka di Jembatan Pelangi. Mereka lalu pergi ke sebuah padang di puncak gunung, yang penuh ditumbuhi bunga-bunga kristal.  
  
"Oooh!"  
  
HeMin terbelalak. Bunga-bunga kristal itu mirip sekali bunga opium, hanya saja sekujur tubuh batang bunganya benar-benar dari kristal! Transparan dan berkilauan tertimpa sinar mentari, ia memperdengarkan suara bergemerincing kala angin membenturkan kuntum bunga satu ke bunga yang lain. Tinggi batangnya hampir setengah meter, kelopak bunganya licin dan sejuk seperti kaca, dan tipis tak ubahnya kertas. HeMin berjongkok, mengusap-usap mahkota bunga dengan takjub. Di sebelahnya NaWei merepet dengan penuh semangat, menyebutkan klasifikasi bunga yang ternyata adalah Opium Kristal.  
  
"... serbuk buah Opium Kristal memiliki khasiat yang sama seperti tanaman candu biasa, akan tetapi dengan daya yang berlipat ganda. Untuk meringankan rasa sakit berat kita hanya butuh dosis yang sangat kecil ketimbang opium biasa, namun pemakaian yang berlanjut juga dapat mengakibatkan rasa kecanduan, bahkan lebih parah hingga ke titik kegilaan. Sama seperti opium biasa, penggunaan dalam dosis tinggi dapat mengakibatkan komplikasi, bahkan berujung kematian," NaWei menerangkan panjang lebar. "Opium Kristal tergolong tumbuhan langka, ia hanya dapat hidup di puncak-puncak gunung yang kuat energi sucinya, membutuhkan hampir setengah abad untuk tumbuh dewasa dan memekarkan bunga sekali setiap setengah abad pula."  
  
"Wah, kita beruntung!" kata JinNi. Ia menggoyang serumpun bunga opium kristal dan tersenyum senang saat mendengarnya berdenting-denting saat bersenggolan satu sama lain.  
  
Sayangnya mereka tak bisa berlama-lama di sana. Sebagai puncak tertinggi, Er Mei jelas lebih dekat dengan matahari ketimbang puncak yang lain, walaupun tabir pelindung Sekte juga menampung panasnya sengatan surya hingga lebih tertahankan, namun sorot cahayanya tetap menyilaukan mata. Terpantul pada kelopak-kelopak kristal opium, anak-anak hampir tak dapat membuka mata mereka.  
  
"Harusnya kita ke sini malam hari!" keluh ZhuaiGe. Ia bergegas ke sisi Tetua Bai yang menutupi mata dengan ekornya, sementara NaWei dan LuoEn sibuk memetik beberapa kuntum bunga dan buah opium. HeMin juga menyimpan beberapa untuk ia kirim pulang pada Ibunya, dan setelah semua merasa cukup, mereka bertolak ke puncak Kun Lun, ke hutan delima yang ditunggui Rubah Ekor Sembilan.  
  
Tadinya HeMin mengira wujud makhluk ajaib itu akan seperti penggambaran di cerita-cerita dongeng. Bertubuh raksasa dan garang, tambahan lagi bisa berbicara. Siapa sangka ternyata rubah itu tak ada beda dengan rubah pada umumnya, selain dari ekornya yang banyak dan pola makannya yang tak biasa.

"Bukannya rubah makan daging?" tanya ZhuaiGe, terheran-heran melihat sekelompok rubah asyik memamah buah-buah delima yang jatuh di rerumputan.  
  
"Kalau rubah-rubah ini, mereka makan semua," jawab JinNi. "Ketika pertama kali aku ke sini mereka bahkan mencuri nasi bekalku! Jangankan lauk, asinan sayur dan lalap cabai pun habis tak bersisa!" ZhuaiGe tergelak, lantas berkomentar betapa rakus hewan-hewan itu.  
  
Terbiasa dengan keberadaan manusia rubah-rubah itu tak ambil pusing melihat kedatangan mereka. Beberapa sempat terlompat kaget demi melihat Tetua Bai, tapi setelah mendengar ular besar itu mendesis-desis, rubah-rubah ekor sembilan hanya menelengkan kepala mereka dan lanjut makan delima, seekor yang agak ramah malah menyodorkan sebuah pada si Ular Ribuan Tahun.  
  
Anak-anak lantas memunguti buah delima jatuh yang masih bagus. Berbeda dengan pohon delima biasa, delima di Puncak Kun Lun memiliki batang yang lebih besar dan tinggi. ZhuaiGe, HaLi dan JinNi memanjat pohon untuk memetik buah, dan melemparkannya pada NaWei dan LuoEn yang menunggu di bawah. Setelah mengumpulkan banyak, mereka duduk-duduk pada akar-akaran, membuka delima dan makan isinya satu per satu sambil menonton Tetua Bai melata di antara pepohonan, main kejar-kejaran dengan anak-anak rubah.  
  
"... aku ingin membuat semacam alat komunikasi," kata HeMin. "Kupu-kupu mantra masih punya kekurangan."  
  
"Eh, kenapa? Padahal sudah begitu bagus!" ujar HaLi.  
  
"Benar! Oh ya! Semalam akhirnya aku berhasil membakar kertas mantra dan mengirimkan pesan ke rumah berikut cara membuat mantranya. Ayahku senang sekali. Ia mengirim begitu banyak kupu-kupu, dan semuanya pecah susul menyusul dalam kepalaku! Suaranya bergema di mana-mana, aku sampai tak bisa tidur," cerita NaWei. Ia tersipu-sipu ketika semua bertepuk tangan menyelamatinya.  
  
"Untuk komunikasi rahasia, kupu-kupu ini jelas menguntungkan. Tapi, karena wujudnya berupa pesan yang dikirim, ia makan waktu. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih cepat!" kata HeMin.  
  
"Dibandingkan mantra komunikasi yang lama kupu-kupu mantra jelas lebih cepat, tapi kau ingin yang lebih lagi dari itu? Mau secepat apa?" komentar LuoEn bingung.  
  
"Aku ingin sambungan langsung. Misalnya, kalau ingin bicara denganmu, cukup tekan semacam panel atau kenop maka kita akan langsung terhubung!" ujar HeMin.  
  
Semua terdiam dan menatapnya selama beberapa saat. "Jangan tanya kami, kawan," kata JinNi, "jangankan bikin, memikirkan sebatas kupu-kupu mantramu pun kami tak sanggup!" Yang lain tertawa membenarkan omongannya, sementara HeMin garuk-garuk kepala.  
  
"Kurasa ini konsep yang menarik. Aku jadi ingat alat semacam cermin sihir atau bola kristal yang bisa dipakai menerawang atau berbicara dengan roh," kata MuYue, "seperti di tenda-tenda para peramal di pasar malam! Bukankah itu menampilkan informasi secara instan?"  
  
"Para peramal itu tukang tipu!" tukas ZhuaiGe, yang disanggah MuYue dengan "tidak semuanya juga, ZhuaiGe!" tapi demi mendengar kata cermin HeMin memukul tanah keras-keras sambil menuding MuYue.  
  
"YA ITU!" serunya, tak cuma teman-temannya yang hampir terlompat karena terkejut, rubah-rubah ekor sembilan juga kocar-kacir karena kaget. Tetua Bai bahkan sampai jatuh dari atas pohon, matanya meninjau anak-anak dengan bingung.  
  
"Cermin Dua Arah!" seru HeMin menggebu-gebu.  
  
***  
  
"Cermin Dua Arah adalah sepasang cermin kembar yang terhubung secara magis. Ini memungkinkan masing-masing pemegangnya berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain meskipun mereka berada di lokasi yang berbeda!" ujar HeMin kemudian, menjelaskan konsep Cermin Dua Arah pada teman-temannya.  
  
Semua menatap HeMin terkesima. Tentu saja, bagi mereka ini adalah sesuatu yang baru. "Wah, praktis sekali! Hal seperti ini bisa dilakukan?" komentar HaLi.  
  
"Belum, tapi aku ingin mencoba membuatnya," ujar HeMin.

"Berarti kita butuh formasi sihir yang dapat mencakup beberapa jenis mantra untuk itu," kata MuYue. "Sigil kupu-kupu mantra bisa dijadikan acuan utama untuk komunikasi kilat, meski kurasa harus ada perubahan lagi untuk membuatnya menjadi komunikasi langsung. Lalu kita juga perlu menambahkan mantra penerawangan, dan mantra pemanggil."  
  
"Mantra pemanggil, maksudmu untuk memanggil siapa, kita?" tanya ZhuaiGe.  
  
"Ya siapa lagi. Kalau ingin bicara padamu ya jelas harus panggil namamu 'kan," sahut MuYue.  
  
"Tapi, mantra pemanggil yang ada hanyalah mantra pemanggil roh, sementara kita jelas-jelas manusia hidup!"  
  
"Berarti mantra yang itu perlu dirombak." MuYue tersenyum tipis pada HeMin, "atau... jika mungkin, buat yang baru!" HeMin mengangguk-angguk, matanya berbinar-binar.  
  
"Sebaiknya kita tidak menggunakan cermin," kata JinNi. "Bayangkan, jika tak sengaja jatuh lalu pecah?"  
  
"Kita bisa pakai kuningan," sambut HaLi, "tapi ukuran dan bentuknya mesti ringkas hingga tidak merepotkan dibawa ke mana-mana."  
  
Mereka saling berpandangan, wajah semringah penuh semangat. Dengan suara bulat mereka bersepakat menjadikan Cermin Dua Arah sebagai proyek rahasia bersama.  
  
***  
  
Saat kembali ke Puncak Qian Cao untuk mengantar LuoEn dan NaWei, mendadak HeMin menuding ke arah sebuah bangunan kecil beratap kerucut yang terletak memisah dari perguruan, "Tetua Bai, bawa kami ke halaman belakang bangunan itu!"  
  
HaLi memandangnya heran. Ia hampir bertanya kenapa, namun instingnya dengan cepat membisikkan jawabannya. "Jangan bilang kau ingin melihat jenazah yang dibawa tadi siang!" tuduhnya.  
  
HeMin tersenyum padanya, sedikitpun tak merasa bersalah.  
  
"Aah! Tidak, tidak! Aku tak mau ikut-ikutan!" rengek NaWei. "Shizun sudah membuat larangan; siapapun yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk! Memang kita punya kepentingan apa?! Tetua Bai, kumohon, antar aku dan LuoEn ke asrama murid!"  
  
"Memangnya kalian tidak penasaran? LuoEn!" desak HeMin.  
  
LuoEn tampak ragu-ragu. Cemas ia goyah, NaWei menariknya mendekat. "Shizun ramah dan baik, tapi ia juga tak berperasaan kalau menghukum! LuoEn, kau masih ingat Qi Rong, anak tingkat dua?! Ia tertangkap tangan berbuat curang saat ujian tertulis resep obat urut, dan Shizun menggantungnya terbalik bersama cabai-cabai merah besar di halaman gudang bumbu! Tak cuma kering mengelupas ia juga habis dikerubungi serangga!"  
  
LuoEn bergidik mendengar itu. "Benar, benar! Tidak seharusnya kita melanggar aturan. Kita berpisah di sini saja!" ujarnya, hendak meluncur turun dari punggung Tetua Bai. Sayang HeMin keburu merenggut leher bajunya.  
  
"Cuma sebentar!" bujuk HeMin. "Kalau tak ketahuan ya takkan ada masalah! Lihat, suasana sebegini remang-remang, jelas tak ada orang di dalam! Penjaganya juga cuma dua orang! Kalau kita hati-hati, tidak akan ada yang tahu!"  
  
"Ini idemu yang paling buruk, HeMin!" kata HaLi. Pun demikian, ia, LuoEn dan NaWei tetap mengendap-endap di pekarangan, mengikuti HeMin menyusup masuk ke dalam gedung melalui jendela. Tetua Bai hanya mengamati sambil menggeleng-geleng, tapi ia tetap setia menunggui anak-anak, bergelung diam di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan.  
  
Suasana di dalam gedung dingin dan temaram. Sebuah lentera kayu ditinggalkan di atas meja di sebelah pembaringan yang dibuat dari batu marmer. HeMin dan kawan-kawan melihat sesosok tubuh dibaringkan di sana, ditutupi selembar kain tebal.  
  
"I-ini ide buruk, HeMin!" cicit NaWei, bergelayut di lengan LuoEn. Matanya membelalak melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, sempat terkesiap ngeri saat menemukan ruang gelap menganga di belakang pembaringan batu.  
  
"Sshh!" desis HeMin, melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan asyik. Dilihat dari keadaannya, bangunan ini rupanya dikhususkan sebagai ruang otopsi! Dinding dan lantainya dari marmer, ada tiga pembaringan batu di tengah-tengah ruangan, meja-meja berikut kursi pada satu sudut dan bak pencuci tangan yang dibangun lengkap dengan sistem pipa penyalur air pada sudut lain. Di dinding, kontainer-kontainer penampung mayat bersanding dengan sederetan lemari kaca yang menyimpan peralatan bedah. HeMin berhenti di depan lemari, mengamati isinya dengan intens sampai beberapa saat. Peralatan bedah di sana jelas tak semodern yang pernah dilihatnya di dunianya yang lama, di antaranya bahkan tampak amat aneh hingga sulit diperkirakan fungsinya.  
  
Mereka menghampiri jenazah. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, HeMin menyingkap kain penutup.  
  
Ia pernah melihat mayat. Dari yang mati wajar, mati karena sakit, hingga yang terbunuh. Saat Perang Besar Hogwarts, tak terhitung mayat bergelimpangan memenuhi aula perguruan, beberapa di antaranya bahkan ia kenal baik. HeMin sudah merasa kebas melihat kematian, tapi anak-anak di sebelahnya tidak begitu. LuoEn pucat pasi dan tampak hampir memekik, HaLi terbelalak mematung tanpa kata, sedangkan NaWei menggigil ketakutan.  
  
Mereka terpaku di sana tanpa berbuat apa-apa. "He-HeMin... sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" bisik HaLi.  
  
HeMin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, tersadar, dan tiba-tiba tidak lagi begitu yakin. Ia hanya menurutkan naluri, hanya sekadar ingin tahu. Sekarang, setelah berhadapan dengan masalahnya ia malah tak tahu harus bagaimana. 'Bodoh sekali...' Ia menggigit bibir, malu sendiri. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, iapun mendekat untuk mengamati.  
  
Korban masih muda, berusia sekitar 20 tahunan, laki-laki, berperawakan sedang. Wajahnya tergolong tampan, dan kulitnya sangat halus. Dilihat dari caranya berpakaian, ia seperti putra saudagar dari keluarga menengah. "Ia dijerat," gumam HeMin saat melihat bekas luka yang melingkar dari leher hingga ke mulut jenazah. "Tapi bukan dengan tali... sesuatu yang lebih tipis dan halus."

Mendengar ucapannya, rasa takut anak-anak sedikit pupus. "Tekstur tali biasanya kasar dan berulir, tentu ia akan meninggalkan jejak khas di kulit korban, sementara luka ini tidak begitu," kata LuoEn membenarkan.  
  
"Eh, mengapa ada bercak kehijauan di sekeliling luka?" komentar HaLi. Semua membungkuk memperhatikan.  
  
"Seperti... getah yang mengering?" dengan takut-takut NaWei mencolek bercak kehijauan itu.  
  
"Jangan bilang padaku kalau orang ini dicekik dengan sulur tanaman rambat!" tukas HaLi sekenanya.  
  
"Tanaman rambat biasa jelas tak bisa, sulur mereka terlalu rapuh untuk itu. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada yang tak mampu! Jerat Perawan, misalnya! Itu adalah tumbuhan pemakan manusia yang memiliki sulur kuat yang dapat menyeret tiga orang dewasa sekaligus!" ujar NaWei, tak dinyana menyambut asumsi HaLi.  
  
"Mengapa namanya harus Jerat Perawan," gerutu HeMin, sementara HaLi berkomentar, "ada tumbuhan pemakan manusia?"  
  
"Tentu saja ada! Jerat Perawan ini biasa berdiam di lembah-lembah, tumbuh jauh dari paparan matahari. Batangnya berupa corong-corong hijau besar dan memiliki bunga tunggal raksasa dengan lima helai kelopak. Ia menyembunyikan sulur-sulurnya di balik tanah, seperti jebakan! Kalau kau mendekat dan lengah sedikit ia akan langsung menjerat dan memilinmu ke dalam lilitan sulur lalu menyeretmu ke dalam corong batangnya! Sekali masuk ke sana kau takkan bisa keluar, dan pelan-pelan mati diisap seperti pupuk diserap tumbuhan!" kata NaWei.  
  
"Seram!" HaLi terkesiap.  
  
"Monster juga ada yang memiliki sulur penjerat," ujar HeMin. "Seperti Duyung Siluman. Separo manusia separo duyung, tubuhnya transparan seperti ubur-ubur tetapi rambutnya persis seperti sulur ganggang air. Ia biasa berdiam di pedalaman danau dan hanya naik ke permukaan untuk berburu di malam hari. Ketika mencari mangsa ia akan menebarkan rambutnya seperti jaring, dan makhluk apapun yang tersentuh rambutnya akan tersengat lumpuh, setelahnya ia akan menimbun mangsanya dalam gulungan rambut seperti laba-laba menjerat nyamuk..."  
  
"Sebentar... apa hubungannya Duyung Siluman dan Jerat Perawan dengan jenazah ini?" keluh LuoEn gelisah, tak cuma karena cerita-cerita seram tentang monster dan flora ganas tapi juga karena banyaknya waktu yang mereka lewatkan. "Ia dijerat dengan sulur tanaman rambat 'kan cuma dugaan sementara."  
  
NaWei dan HeMin merona sewaktu sadar sudah meracau panjang keluar jalur karena asyik sendiri. "Andai bisa melihat tempat kejadian perkara, kita bisa mengumpulkan lebih banyak informasi ketimbang berasumsi seperti ini," kata HeMin, mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
  
Mendadak lentera menyala dari dalam ruangan di belakang pembaringan jenazah. Anak-anak menjerit kaget. Kejutan syok itu seketika berganti kengerian saat mereka melihat Mu QingFang, Yue QingYuan, Shen QingQiu dan Liu QingGe, satu per satu keluar dari bilik.  
  
"Empat anak nakal melanggar larangan dan masuk ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya mereka masuki," Shen QingQiu berujar dingin. Suaranya selalu tenang dan halus, tapi sosoknya kali itu tampak amat mengancam. "Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kemudian?"  
  
"Dipulangkan ke asrama masing-masing...?" penuh harap HaLi memohon. Ia mengaduh saat Shen QingQiu menyodok jidatnya dengan kipas.  
  
"Ampun Shizun!" seru NaWei ketakutan. "Jangan gantung kami di jemuran cabai seperti Kak Qi Rong! Kami mengaku salah! Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"  
  
"Diam!" tukas Mu QingFang. NaWei berjengit dan bungkam, menciut ke belakang LuoEn. Keduanya menunduk, tak berani lagi menatap sang Guru.  
  
"Besok pagi, kalian berdua lari keliling perguruan 10 putaran. Selesaikan sebelum tengah hari!" kata Mu QingFang tegas. LuoEn dan NaWei cuma bisa mengiyakan dengan lemas.  
  
"Begitu juga denganmu, Lan HeMin," putus Shen QingQiu.  
  
"Ya... Shizun..." sahut HeMin lesu.  
  
"Dan kamu!" Shen QingQiu menatap HaLi. "Kamu siapa?"  
  
"Murid bernama Yang HaLi, dari asrama Zui Xian," jawab HaLi. Ia lantas menambahkan dengan ragu-ragu, "di Zui Xian, Shizun menamai murid dengan sebutan Xiao ShiSi."

Shen QingQiu mendengus. "Tetua ini akan memberitahu Gurumu mengenai pelanggaran yang kau lakukan. Kalau ia terlalu mabuk hingga tak memberi tanggapan, berarti kau juga akan menjalani hukuman yang sama dengan kawan-kawanmu!"  
  
"Ya... Shen Shibo..." gumam HaLi agak sedih.  
  
"Bubar sana!" seru Shen QingQiu galak. Anak-anak pun lari serabutan, memanjat keluar jendela, lalu kabur bersama Tetua Bai.  
  
***  
  
Sepeninggal empat anak bandel itu, Yue QingYuan tertawa geli.  
  
Shen QingQiu memukul lengannya dengan kipas, tapi sang Ketua Sekte malah makin terpingkal-pingkal.  
  
"Kau... menghukum murid dengan menggantungnya di jemuran cabai?" tanya Liu QingGe pada Mu QingFang. Tadinya Yue QingYuan sudah mulai sedikit tenang, tapi mendengar omongan Liu QingGe tawanya pun kembali kumat. Melihat itu, akhirnya Shen QingQiu mendudukkan Yue QingYuan di kursi, sebelum Ketuanya itu tersungkur dengan hinanya atau bahkan mati ketawa.  
  
"Hmph! Kecil-kecil sudah berani membangkang!" gerutu Shen QingQiu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah mencium gelagat rombongan HeMin sejak keempat bocah itu sibuk kasak-kusuk di pekarangan belakang. Shen QingQiu sengaja diam-diam memadamkan lampu, berniat menjebak. Siapa sangka ternyata anak-anak ini punya nyali sebesar badan Tetua Bai! "Apa yang ada di dalam kepala anak-anak itu sampai datang melihat-lihat mayat!"  
  
"Jangan begitu marah, bukankah dulu kita juga sama seperti mereka," ujar Yue QingYuan sembari menyeka matanya, sisa-sisa tawa masih tampak di wajahnya. "Tapi mereka anak-anak yang pintar! Baru murid tingkat pertama tetapi cara mereka melakukan pengamatan sudah cukup baik. Pengetahuan mengenai monster dan flora ganas pun cukup memadai! Di kemudian hari, jika dibimbing dengan benar, aku yakin anak-anak ini akan berkembang lebih baik lagi."  
  
"Tapi, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Lan HeMin," komentar Liu QingGe.  
  
Terlepas pelanggarannya malam itu, HeMin tetaplah murid kebanggaan Qing Jing. Meski masih kesal pada anak itu tak urung Shen QingQiu pun merasa tersinggung mendengar ujaran Liu QingGe. "Apa maksudmu?"  
  
"Reaksinya saat melihat mayat tidak wajar. Jenazah ini tidak dalam kondisi baik. Bahkan yang sudah terbiasa sekalipun masih bisa terguncang, namun anak itu melihat hal ini seolah ini tidak asing lagi baginya," kata Liu QingGe.  
  
"Kau hanya tidak mengenalnya," sahut Shen QingQiu. "Lan HeMin... memang tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain." Walau demikian, ia tidak melupakan pengamatan adik seperguruannya itu.  
  
  
***  
  
Para Ketua asrama ini lantas menghampiri pembaringan batu, kembali mengamati mayat yang tergeletak di atasnya.  
  
"... asumsi Yang HaLi tidak meleset. Korban memang terbunuh jeratan sulur tumbuhan," kata Mu QingFang. "Tapi bukan ulah monster, ataupun flora pemakan daging. Residu energi yin yang tertinggal jelas menunjukkan praktik ilmu hitam."  
  
"Satu-satunya petunjuk hanyalah getah kering yang tercecer di bekas luka korban. Getah sulur tanaman rambat ivy!" gumam Yue QingYuan.  
  
"Semua akan lebih jelas jika kita mengecek langsung tempat kejadian perkara," ujar Shen QingQiu. "Mohon Zhangmen Shixiong mengutus Tetua ini untuk melakukan penyelidikan."  
  
"Penyelidikan akan dilakukan, akan tetapi akan lebih baik jika Liu Shidi yang melaksanakannya," sahut Yue QingYuan.  
  
Shen QingQiu menatap kaku sang Ketua. Melihat ekspresinya, Mu QingFang dan Liu QingGe seketika merasa tak nyaman.  
  
"Selama hampir dua tahun Yue Shixiong selalu mengalihkan penyelidikan kepada orang lain setiap kali Shen QingQiu ini mengajukan diri. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Shixiong mencoba menahanku di sekteku sendiri?"

"Shidi!" Yue QingYuan membujuk. Ia mengesah melihat pandangan garang Shen QingQiu. "Akan lebih aman bagimu untuk tetap di sini. Menurut laporan Lin QingXia dan murid-muridnya, akhir-akhir ini Luo BingHe semakin aktif bergerak di kota-kota besar..."  
  
"Aku tidak takut pada monster itu!"  
  
"Keberanianmu sayangnya tak diimbangi dengan kemampuan yang memadai," potong Liu QingGe blak-blakan, sama sekali tak gentar pada pandangan sengit Shen QingQiu. "Tanpa pedang XinMo pun, Luo BingHe masih bukan tandinganmu. Jangan membuat orang susah. Kecuali tak terelakkan, tetaplah tinggal di Puncakmu."  
  
Shen QingQiu menggebrak pembaringan batu hingga retak, napasnya memburu. Kesunyian terasa tegang, detik berlalu hingga separo lilin leleh pada tatakan penerangan.  
  
Yue QingYuan menghela napas panjang, wajahnya lelah dan kalah. "... Shen Shidi diizinkan menyertai Liu Shidi dalam penyelidikan..." ia belum selesai berbicara, namun Shen QingQiu sudah berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Yue QingYuan hanya bisa mengesah melihatnya.  
  
Liu QingGe menatapnya tak setuju. "Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?! Kau sudah tahu risikonya tapi kau tetap membiarkannya pergi hanya karena khawatir dia tersinggung?"  
  
"Shixiong hanya berharap Liu Shidi bersedia menjaga Shen Shidi dari bahaya."  
  
Liu QingGe mendengus. "Tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan idiot itu sendirian! Tapi kau jangan lupa tujuan utama misi ini! Apa yang harus kuperbuat jika Luo BingHe muncul bersamaan dengan pelaku pembunuhan?"  
  
"Zhangmen Shixiong, izinkan aku menyertai penyelidikan," usul Mu QingFang. "Dengan begini kami bisa bergantian melindungi Shen Shixiong sekaligus melakukan pelacakan."  
  
Yue QingYuan hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya masih mengikuti punggung Shen QingQiu yang kian menjauh.


	8. Chapter 8

Shen QingQiu membawa Ming Fan dan Zi Wei turun gunung, Mu QingFang hanya membawa seorang murid lelaki tingkat enam bernama Li QiaoDan, sementara Liu QingGe diikuti tiga muridnya yang paling beringas; Yang YiXuan, Yin XingYi, dan Huo Dian.

Sembilan orang ini bertolak ke kota Chang An semenjak pagi. Karena jarak yang tak seberapa jauh, mereka berangkat dengan berkuda, menyeberangi padang krokus Tian Gong, dan sampai di gerbang kota saat siang belumlah lagi menjelang.

Tujuan pertama adalah tempat di mana jenazah korban pembunuhan sulur ivy ditemukan, yang dilanjutkan dengan kunjungan ke rumah keluarga korban. Butuh tiga hari berkeliling, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan pola untuk dijadikan petunjuk.

"Aku mencurigai pembunuhnya berdomisili di sini," kata Shen QingQiu, menuding peta Chang An yang dibentangkan di atas meja kamar penginapan, telunjuknya memutari sebuah area. Tempat tinggal korban, tempat terjadinya perkara, semua berada di lingkup area tersebut.

"Si pembunuh ini entah ceroboh atau terlalu berani... kalau jadi dia, aku akan memilih tempat yang berbeda, atau bila perlu, beraksi di kota lain," komentar Li QiaoDan.

Shen QingQiu tersenyum. "Kurasa daripada ceroboh, lebih tepat bila dibilang, tidak punya banyak waktu. Sesuatu memaksanya untuk bertindak cepat. Makanya ia tak ambil pusing bersiasat dan langsung beraksi."

"Orang ini nekad dan mengerikan. Mungkin kita perlu memberi peringatan pada semua orang," ujar Mu QingFang, namun Liu QingGe menggeleng.

"Kita jebak pembunuh itu," kata sang Dewa Perang Bai Zhan, lugas dengan idenya yang sederhana. "Bukankah ia mengincar pemuda tampan dan gadis cantik? Biarkan beberapa dari kita hilir mudik di daerahnya, nanti juga dia bakal terpancing sendiri!"

Tak cuma murid Shen QingQiu dan Mu QingFang yang berjengit mendengar usulnya yang tak berperasaan ini, murid-murid Bai Zhan pun memandangi Liu QingGe dengan masam. Mu QingFang kurang setuju dengan usul mengumpankan gadis kepada pembunuh, namun Shen QingQiu mengetuk-ngetukkan kipasnya ke dagu, tampak amat tertarik.

"Ide bagus," komentar Shen QingQiu.

"Shixiong?!" Mu QingFang menatapnya tak percaya. Ming Fan dan Zi Wei sendiri mengawasi Shizun mereka dengan jeri dan sedikit terkhianati.

Shen QingQiu mengembangkan kipas, senyum tipis perlahan tersungging di bibirnya. "Daripada susah-susah mencari kenapa tidak memancingnya mendekat, usul Liu Shidi jelas menghemat waktu."

Liu QingGe menyeringai puas. Biasanya Shen QingQiu melecehkan kemampuannya berpikir, tak jarang secara vokal meledeknya sebagai idiot. Jarang sekali Liu QingGe mendapat pengakuan seperti ini dari seniornya yang terkenal sadis dan bermulut pedas itu, wajar ia merasa jumawa. Sayang momen yang menyenangkan itu tak bertahan lama, senyum puasnya seketika lenyap saat Shen QingQiu memutuskan bahwa Liu QingGe-lah yang akan diumpankan untuk memancing si pembunuh.

***

Sebenarnya Liu QingGe juga tidak seberapa yakin akan keberhasilan siasat memancing pembunuh dengan mengumpankan wajah cantik, tapi siapa sangka sosok mencurigakan muncul dan mendatangi tatkala ia duduk sendirian di tepi kolam teratai di taman kota yang jarang dikunjungi. Diam-diam Liu QingGe melirik Mu QingFang dan Shen QingQiu yang memantau di balik rerimbunan willow; murid-murid mereka pun telah menyebar mengepung dalam kesunyian, bersiap menunggu aba-aba menyerbu.

Awan mendung membanjiri langit, gerimis jatuh menyerupai kabut, namun sosok asing itu menyingkap tudung jubah dan tersenyum ramah. Seorang perempuan, dandanannya seperti nyonya muda keluarga saudagar terpandang, namun Liu QingGe menangkap kejanggalan dari penampilannya.

Nyonya itu berwajah muda, tapi jemarinya sudah mengeriput layaknya orangtua.

'Sesuatu memaksanya untuk bertindak cepat,' kata-kata Shen QingQiu terngiang kembali di telinga. Inikah sebabnya?

"Langit mendung namun udara begitu kering, tenggorokan sampai terasa tak nyaman," si Nyonya berkata ramah. Matanya memandang rakus wajah Liu QingGe.

Liu QingGe memaksakan senyum, "cuaca memang seringkali begitu," jawabnya.

Tanpa dipersilahkan Nyonya itu duduk di dekatnya, seraya meletakkan sebuah keranjang kecil di antara mereka. Ketika tutup keranjang dibuka, Liu QingGe melihat satu set peralatan minum teh dari porselin, hanya terdiri dari sebuah teko dan dua buah cawan. Keramiknya amat indah dan halus, laksana giok tipis menerawang. Tekonya mungil dan polos, satu cawannya murni tak bercorak, tapi satu cawannya lagi dihiasi lukisan sulur ivy. Si Nyonya menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan. Yang polos tanpa motif ia pegang, sementara yang berlukiskan ivy ia sodorkan pada Liu QingGe.

"Kata orang menikmati bunga tak lengkap tanpa minum arak," si Nyonya melayangkan pandang ke arah kolam teratai di depan mereka. "Sayangnya Nyonya ini cuma punya seteko teh. Kuharap Tuan muda tak berkeberatan."

Tentu saja Liu QingGe keberatan. Sebagai orang asing Nyonya ini bersikap terlalu akrab, dari sini saja sudah terlihat betapa aneh dan mencurigakan tingkahnya! Liu QingGe yakin para korban si Nyonya juga pasti merasa jengah melihat sikapnya itu, hanya saja mereka terlalu baik dan sopan untuk menolak. Sayang sekali Liu QingGe tidak punya belas kasih yang sama. Meski berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, Liu QingGe sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan standar kepatutan sosialisasi. Ia anti basa-basi; suka ia bilang suka benci ia bilang benci. Menghadapi keramahan palsu seperti ini, kesabarannya jatuh ke titik nol.

Liu QingGe sudah hampir mencengkeram kerah hanfu si Nyonya, namun sudut matanya menangkap sosok Shen QingQiu yang terus memantau. Melihat kakak seniornya itu melotot; memberi isyarat agar ia menerima cawan teh, Liu QingGe mengurungkan niat menghajar si Nyonya dan cuma bisa bersumpah serapah dalam hati.

"Nyonya terlalu baik," tersenyum kaku ia mengambil cawan itu. Senyum si Nyonya melebar, matanya berkilat-kilat, penuh antisipasi keji.

"Tuan muda jangan sungkan. Silakan tehnya," bujuk si Nyonya.

Liu QingGe tidak berniat minum, hanya berpura-pura, namun begitu cawan ivy menyentuh bibirnya, sulur-sulur hijau yang terlukis melingkari cawan menyembul keluar dari permukaan menjadi sulur hidup! Secepat ular memagut julai-julainya menyergap membelit leher Liu QingGe!

Orang biasa jelas akan langsung tercekik, tapi Liu QingGe adalah Dewa Perang Bai Zhan. Ia mencengekeram sulur-sulur itu dan membakarnya dengan kertas jimat. Julai ivy terenggut putus dari lehernya, cawan teh jatuh terguling ke lantai taman.

"Jadi begini caramu membunuh?" bentak Liu QingGe. Si Nyonya terlonjak bangkit, berniat kabur, tapi pada detik itu murid-murid Cang Qiong keluar dari persembunyian dan mengepungnya.

"Benar-benar kejam," komentar Mu QingFang, menghampiri Liu QingGe sambil memungut cawan ivy yang tergolek di lantai. Sulur-sulurnya telah kembali menjadi lukisan. "Tapi kenapa? Apa tujuanmu membunuh? Tak mungkin kau mendendam orang yang baru kau jumpai?" Ia menanyai si Nyonya.

"Tak perlu dendam untuk membunuh." Shen QingQiu melenggang santai sambil mengipas-ngipas, senyum dingin tersungging di bibir. Ia mengambil cawan ivy dari tangan Mu QingFang, dan mengamat-amatinya dengan penuh minat. Sesaat wajahnya cerah oleh senyum takjub.

"Di dunia kultus kanuragan sesat, YiLing LaoZu boleh jadi satu-satunya orang yang mampu menciptakan senjata pemusnah tiada banding; Segel Harimau Yin. Akan tetapi, jauh sebelum masanya, sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang tak kalah jenius dalam membuat relik-relik yang menakjubkan; Rahib Aolifande!" Shen QingQiu memutar-mutar cawan ivy itu dalam jemarinya, seperti penikmat seni mengagumi sebuah karya. "Satu ciptaannya yang paling berkesan, adalah Cawan Anggur Awet Muda. Cawan Ivy ini, jelas-jelas adalah tiruannya."

"Cawan Anggur Awet Muda? Dengan minum anggur dari cawan itu seseorang menjadi muda abadi?" tanya Mu QingFang. Shen QingQiu tergelak kecil dan menggeleng.

"Sebaliknya. Agar seseorang bisa terus awet muda, ia harus mencari pemuda tampan atau gadis cantik untuk ditumbalkan pada cawan itu." Shen QingQiu melirik si Nyonya, senyumnya penuh ejekan sementara sang Nyonya mengawasinya dengan pandangan garang. "Sayangnya, khasiatnya tidak lama, belum lagi... lambat bertindak sedikit saja akan membuat pemiliknya menua hingga berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya."

Perkataannya tak meleset, sang Nyonya membenarkannya sendiri. "Tiap orang punya cara sendiri untuk meraih keabadian, Tuan Pendekar. Yang membedakan kita hanyalah caranya." Acuh tak acuh, ia melepas jubah bertudungnya, lalu berjalan menuju kolam teratai.

"Hei! Berhenti!" Liu QingGe melolos Zheng Luan dari pegangan Shen QingQiu, dan menodongkannya pada si Nyonya, tapi Nyonya itu hanya tertawa.

"Kau tak tahu berapa lama aku berjuang untuk sekadar berhenti, Tuan muda," si Nyonya berbalik. "Berhenti jadi tua. Berhenti jadi jelek. Tapi kulitku tetap keriput seperti kain jemuran sehabis diperas, rambutku tetap memutih seperti abu kayu yang habis dilalap api. Berhenti? Mana bisa berhenti. Siapa yang bisa berhenti..." ia meracau tak tentu arah, suaranya kejam dan pahit, kian lama kian parau. Di hadapan semua orang wajah mudanya mengeriput dalam hitungan detik, dagingnya tergerus meninggalkan kulit yang mengering dan menempel pada tulang belulang. Kelopak matanya lenyap, bola matanya menonjol mengerikan. Hitam rambutnya memudar, helainya sekasar akar dan rontok seperti dedaunan kering di musim gugur. Ia terkekeh seperti orang gila, tawanya melengking liar dan pedih. Namun suaranya padam di kerongkongan ketika lidah dan tenggorokannya melapuk. Ia tersedak dan tercekik serpihan mulutnya sendiri, sebelum jatuh ke tanah menjadi tumpukan debu.

Murid-murid Cang Qiong berjengit ngeri, tak satupun yang berani mendekat. Sang Nyonya kini tinggal gaun sutra berlapis debu yang teronggok di lantai taman, apa lagi yang bisa diperbuat? Mu QingFang mengesah, merasa tragis, namun Shen QingQiu hanya mendengus sinis.

"Sayang sekali kita tak bisa menangkapnya hidup-hidup," gerutu Liu QingGe. "Tapi setidaknya alat pembunuhan berhasil diamankan."

Mu QingFang memandang cawan ivy di tangan Shen QingQiu penuh ironi. "Cawan ini seindah cawan persembahan altar dewata, namun siapa sangka ia sekeji perangkat iblis."

"Jangan lupa manusialah yang membuat benda itu," kata Shen QingQiu datar.

***

Usai melaporkan penyelesaian kasus pembunuhan sulur ivy ke pihak berwenang, Shen QingQiu, Liu QingGe dan Mu QingFang membawa cawan ivy dan perkakas pasangannya untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut di Perguruan, murid-murid mereka setia mengikuti.

Gerimis turun tak diundang, musuh muncul tanpa dicari. Belumlah keluar dari Chang An, rombongan Cang Qiong berpapasan dengan sekelompok Iblis yang menyaru sebagai manusia. Luo BingHe ada di antara mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat Shen QingQiu berdiri terpaku, bersitatap dengan mantan murid yang ia benci itu dari kejauhan, otaknya seolah berhenti berfungsi. Melihatnya, Liu QingGe mendecakkan lidah, lalu menghardik Mu QingFang. "Tunggu apa lagi? Bawa dia pulang!" Sambil menghunus Cheng Luan ia memerintah ketiga muridnya untuk mengikutinya menyerang rombongan Luo BingHe. Bentrok senjata antara Iblis dan Pendekar Sekte di tengah kota pun tak terelakkan.

Khawatir dikejar, Mu Qing Fang membawa Shen QingQiu dan murid yang tersisa keluar Chang An melalui jalan udara, terbang dibawa pedang-pedang spiritual mereka. Rombongan itu berhasil meninggalkan kota dengan selamat tatkala senja merintis di horizon, melintas di atas hutan jati dengan pohon-pohonnya yang lurus tegak menjulang.

Hubungan Shen QingQiu dan Liu QingGe tak pernah baik. Sejak masih menjadi murid pemula, interaksi mereka kerap diwarnai pertengkaran dan perkelahian, persaingan sengit dan kecurigaan tak berdasar. Pun demikian, rasa tak suka itu tak membuat Shen QingQiu lantas meninggalkan Liu QingGe di saat terburuknya; penyimpangan Qi yang nyaris membunuh di tengah semadi di Gua LingXi, atau membuat Liu QingGe membiarkan Shen QingQiu sendirian kala sekelompok Pendekar yang dipimpin seorang gadis bernama Qiu HaiTang hendak menghakiminya sebagai pembunuh, penipu, dan bekerja sama dengan Iblis Pembibit menyebar epidemi di kota Jin Lan. Shen QingQiu tak dapat tidak menoleh beberapa kali ke belakang, berharap adik seperguruannya itu muncul menyusul.

"Shixiong tak perlu cemas, Liu Shixiong pasti kembali dengan selamat," ujar Mu QingFang.

Shen QingQiu mendengus, namun ia tak berkata apa-apa.

Suara petikan kecapi sampai sayup-sayup. Bukan melodi, pemainnya seperti sedang menyetel dan mengubah suai kekencangan senar. Shen QingQiu mahir memainkan beberapa alat musik, tapi yang paling disukainya adalah kecapi, secara naluriah ia mencari asal suara.

Hutan pohon jati berakhir di pinggir persimpangan. Sebuah pavilyun terbuka berdiri di tepi jalan. Di dalam, seorang pengelana berpakaian serba putih duduk memangku kecapi. Topi caping lebar bertudung cadar menutupi wajahnya.

Seolah menyadari arah pandangnya, si Baju Putih menengadah pada Shen QingQiu.

Tiga belas senar dipetik dengan cepat dan sinis, nada-nada setajam pedang menghambur ke rombongan Shen QingQiu.

"Awas!" teriak Shen QingQiu.

Pohon-pohon jati tumbang terbabat. Zi Wei dan Ming Fan kehilangan keseimbangan. Keduanya terpekik dan jatuh bersama ranting dan dedaunan yang runtuh ditebas. Mu QingFang dan Li QiaoDan berhasil mendarat dengan selamat; terengah-engah dan pucat pasi, Shen QingQiu berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sejenak Tetua Qing Jing itu menengok Shidi dan murid-muridnya, dan setelah yakin mereka baik-baik saja, ia menghunus Xiu Ya dan memburu si Baju Putih dalam tiga langkah QingGong.

Si Baju Putih menyambut serangannya dengan petikan senar yang keras dan agresif. Sambaran Xiu Ya ditangkis oleh nada-nada pemukul; Shen QingQiu mengertakkan gigi ketika nyaris menerima hantaman. Ming Fan dan Zi Wei berusaha membantunya, dengan kekuatan spiritual mereka menerbangkan daun-daun jati, merapal jurus Bilah Belati Daun. Dedaunan tajam melesat ke arah si Baju Putih, namun nada-nada tajam kecapinya mengoyak semuanya. Tangannya mencengkeram dan menghentakkan tiga belas senar dengan kasar, nada-nada memekakkan melontarkan dua murid Shen QingQiu tiga tombak ke belakang. Ming Fan dan Zi Wei kembali jatuh ke tanah, akan tetapi serangan kali ini di luar batas ketahanan mereka; keduanya terbatuk hingga memuntahkan darah.

Mu QingFang dan Li QiaoDan berusaha mencapai mereka, namun sungguh untung tak dapat diraih, musuh lain muncul menghadang. Hujan kelopak mawar menyembur ke arah mereka, merah gelap oleh racun menyengat wangi oleh setanggi; dua-duanya dari jenis yang mematikan. Mu QingFang menarik Li QiaoDan mundur, keduanya reflek menahan napas demi mengenali bahaya yang terumbar. Melolos pedangnya, Mu QingFang mengerahkan seluruh Qi dan menebas; hujan kelopak mawar buyar tersapu angin.

Di bawah rinai hujan gerimis, seorang wanita berpakaian serba merah turun dari langit dengan menarik payung yang terkembang. Ia mendarat di antara Ming Fan dan Zi Wei. Setelah melumpuhkan Ming Fan dengan satu totokan di bawah punggung, wanita itu menyeret Zi Wei ke muka dengan menjambak rambutnya.

"Shen QingQiu! Mu QingFang! Sarungkan pedang kalian atau gadis yang manis ini lebur perlahan-lahan jadi tumpukan daging!" wanita itu berseru, topeng kayu putih yang ia kenakan tak cuma menyembunyikan wajah tapi juga mengubah suaranya.

Siapa yang tak ngeri mendengar ancaman keji itu. Zi Wei terbeliak memandang gurunya, airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Mu QingFang masih memegangi Li QiaoDan, satupun tak ada yang berani bergerak, sementara Shen QingQiu berdiri kaku dengan wajah tegang.

Pelan tapi pasti, Xiu Ya kembali ke sarungnya. Mu QingFang pun memasukkan pedangnya balik ke dalam selongsong.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" hardik Shen QingQiu.

"Oh? Biasanya dalam situasi ini orang akan bertanya siapa sebelum menanyakan apa. Shen QingQiu, apa mungkin kau mengenal siapa kami?" Si Baju Merah bertanya kalem.

"Hujan Mawar Darah dengan harum Setanggi Tujuh Kecubung," Shen QingQiu mendengus. "Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Negeri Timur yang telah lenyap dilanda kiamat, mengenai legenda ahli racun berjulukan Bidadari Merah dari Sekte Wen QiShan, pencipta jurus mematikan itu! Aku tak yakin kau adalah dia, tapi yang jelas, kau adalah satu-satunya anjing Wen yang tersisa!"

Si Baju Merah tertawa lepas menanggapi makian Shen QingQiu. Tak mempedulikannya, Shen QingQiu menoleh pada si Baju Putih.

"... dan kau...! Sangat disesalkan, Sekte Lan GuSu dari Negeri Timur yang terkenal lurus dan heroik hanya menyisakan orang sesat yang menyalahgunakan musik untuk membunuh!"

Si Baju Putih mengembus napas seolah tersenyum geli. Jemarinya memetik senar kecapi dengan lembut, nyaris ramah, namun efeknya amat tak menyenangkan di telinga Shen QingQiu. Sekonyong-konyong ia merasa berat dan tak nyaman.

"Tetua Shen memang pantas disebut sebagai sastrawan nomor satu Cang Qiong. Wawasannya begitu luas, ia langsung mengenali teknik Kecapi Lan GuSu hanya dengan sekali dengar, pun tahu Mawar Darah Setanggi Tujuh Kecubung hanya dengan sekali lihat." Seperti halnya si Baju Merah, suara si Baju Putih pun tak dapat dikenali. Shen QingQiu merapatkan mulut, memfokuskan diri mengatur pernapasan dan peredaran Qi-nya. Matanya menyala garang, menolak takluk pada musuh.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita dapat bertukar ilmu. Sayang waktu tidak memungkinkan," seolah menyayangkan si Baju Putih mengesah panjang. "Kami tidak akan berpanjang kata lagi. Tetua Shen, mohon serahkan Cawan Anggur Awet Muda milik Rahib Aolifande kepada kami."

Mu QingFang menatap tertegun Shen QingQiu, benar-benar tak memperkirakan kemungkinan akan dirampok seperti ini di tengah jalan. Adapun Shen QingQiu terpaku karena hal lain.

"Cawan Ivy ini... bukan tiruan?" ujarnya terkesima.

"Cawan Anggur Awet Muda yang tercatat dalam sejarah memang cuma satu... tapi itu karena Rahib Aolifande hanya menunjukkan satu." Si Baju Merah menjawabnya. "Ia menjual benda itu pada seorang selir di Istana dengan harga tinggi, tapi Asura WangYu kemudian menghancurkannya karena tidak menyukai efek yang ditimbulkan cawan itu. Setelahnya Rahib Aolifande menjadi buronan. Namun, dalam masa-masa pelarian itu, ia masih menciptakan dua macam cawan lagi."

"Cawan terkutuk itu masih tersisa dua?" seru Mu QingFang resah.

"Ini yang terakhir, yang satu lagi sudah aman tersegel," jawab si Baju Putih. "Sekarang, Tetua Shen, tolong serahkan cawannya."

Mana mungkin Shen QingQiu rela menyerahkan Cawan Ivy yang mematikan itu pada orang-orang tak jelas seperti ini. Tapi kemudian si Baju Merah menyentak keras rambut Zi Wei hingga gadis itu berteriak; setangkai mawar merah gelap beracun diacungkan begitu dekat ke wajah sang murid.

Meski ketakutan, sakit dan terdesak, Zi Wei tidak mengecewakan Shen QingQiu. Tidak sekalipun ia merengek pada Shen QingQiu untuk mengabaikan misi hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi justru... sosoknya yang pasrah menerima bila andainya dikorbankan demi kepentingan yang lebih besar membuat tenggorokan Shen QingQiu tercekat.

Ia lantas mengambil kantong QianKun-nya dari saku dalam lengan hanfu dan melemparnya kepada si Baju Merah.

"Bagus sekali!" Setelah memeriksa isi kantong dan puas akan isinya, si Baju Merah melepaskan Zi Wei hingga jatuh tersungkur ke tanah basah. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Rumor yang bilang Shen QingQiu kejam dan gemar menindas murid ternyata hanyalah rumor. Selamat tinggal." Dengan sekali menghentakkan kaki, ia membubung naik ke langit, angin meniup payungnya melambung meninggalkan hutan jati.

Shen QingQiu berpaling ke pavilyun. Namun, si Baju Putih juga sudah tak ada lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan jelasnya ia menghilang.

"Shen Shixiong ..." Mu QingFang tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak hanya gagal menuntaskan misi, dua murid mereka juga terluka parah. Kalau sekte lain tahu soal ini, Cang Qiong akan menanggung malu. Akan tetapi, di lain pihak, Mu QingFang tak menyalahkan Shen QingQiu. Ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila menghadapi masalah serupa.

"Aku yang akan mempertanggung jawabkan hal ini pada Zhangmen Shixiong," Shen QingQiu berkata muram. Dengan hati-hati ia memapah Zi Wei, sementara Mu QingFang melepas totokan Ming Fan dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka kembali menempuh jalan udara, lebih tergesa dari sebelumnya, berupaya secepatnya mencapai pegunungan Tian Gong.

***


End file.
